A Prince's Fate
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: Prince Kuon Hizuri fights the tethers of tradition as he searches to make a life of his own outside of his father's shadow. A chance encounter with a fair maiden leads him to the salvation he sought. A forbidden bond takes form, but will their love be strong enough to fight their fates? - This is an AU story with OOC elements. Rated M for langugae, violence, adult themes & citruses
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: This is an AU story and will be OOC for the most part, so if you're not into that kind of thing, you may not enjoy this story at all. Everything will unfold and you'll get an idea of what's going on. But just to give you an idea, this story is pretty much a fairy tale. Whether it's a happy fairy tale or a tragic one is still to be decided. One change I did make is that Kyoko will be 2 years younger than Kuon rather than 4 years. Also, if you are a fan of Fuwa Sho you may not enjoy this story either as he is portrayed rather negatively. I should also warn that there are certain triggers sporadically throughout this story.**

**This was an idea that I've had for a while and finally decided to write it as it comes. I am mostly writing this for myself, but I thought I'd share it with the other Skip Beat! fans. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for the slow beginning ahead of time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Prologue<strong>

_He did it again. When will the atrocious pressure just stop? Tomorrow is my 18__th__ birthday and as such he has prepared yet another boring gala in hopes that I will finally choose a "wife." Does he not understand that there is so much more to me than my ability to procreate? Does he not care that the simple idea of becoming his successor does nothing for my passions? Day in and day out my life is filled with meaningless lessons on propriety and political ethics. Whenever I start to feel that I might have a moment of solace, my time is quickly stolen from me with utterly frustrating lectures on how to be a powerful ruling lord. I wish… I'm so exhausted._

_Tomorrow is my 18__th__ birthday and I just want to run away. I want to run as fast and as hard as I can to that place from my childhood. A small creek blanketed in moonlight as the cold chill calms my heated mind. I can still remember the smell of damp twigs and hear the sound of the rushing water. It was so very long ago, but the place still remains so fresh within me. _

_I know they mean well, but I wish they would take a step back and realize that I don't want to be the damned King. I want to live freely and away from these pretentious traditions and expectations. I want to learn to love someone for what they are not what seed they spawned from. But of course, whenever I try in earnest to speak with father about this, I get shunned and ignored. _

_After spending so many years dancing to their tunes, I have finally made a decision. One that is solely for myself and my own sanity. I will no longer allow myself to be pushed into these unwanted ideals. If they won't listen to my words, then maybe I can make them see me with my actions. If they desire a prince so much, then I'll play the damned part of Prince. I know that in the end, I will win. I must win. _

_-K_


	2. Chapter 2: Routine

**Chapter 02: Routine**

"Looks like another sad day for the sky," she said softly, raising her amber eyes. The clouds were grey and crowding. The wind harsh and bitter. Lowering her gaze back the bento in her lap, she picked up the final piece of tamagoyaki with her small black wooden chopsticks and lifted it into her mouth. Thin, white fingers carefully closed the box up, wrapping it back up into the cloth with the chopsticks tucked nicely to the side. Putting it aside, she kicked her legs out before her, stretching them over the thick woolen blanket beneath her.

"I wish it would rain," she said to herself, closing her eyes. Placing her hands out behind her, she relaxed her shoulders and hung her head back, long black hair grazing the ground in lush, soft waves. The sounds of water rushing over polished rocks filled her ears bringing a serene calm to her heart. Minutes stretched out into what felt like hours as she bathed herself in this quiet moment of peace.

A small drop of moisture kissed her nose. The cold sensation excited her as she felt another on her cheek and then again on her forehead. Quickly opening her eyes, she looked to the sky and felt another drop fall upon her eye, making her blink. A smile blossomed upon her lips. Long lashes batting like that of an eager child. The light sprinkles hastily grew into a downpour of lukewarm rain, as if beckoned by her joy.

Deftly pushing into a stance, she stretched her arms out and twirled in this liquid waltz. Her long hair became drenched within minutes, as well as the school uniform that clad her. Trails of rain water rolled down her cheeks and neck, some of it rolling on her lips, where she would lick it up and giggle.

* * *

><p>Feeling the harsh hammering of winter, The Admirer quickly pulled the black hoodie up over his head to keep dry. He then leaned back against the thick tree trunk and continued to watch the young woman as she spun and spun and spun, her plaid skirt hugged her thighs as she danced. His green eyes were utterly hypnotized by this strange girl's ability to find such happiness from such a simple thing. It rained in this city more than anywhere else in the country. It was nothing new, or fascinating, yet there she was.<p>

A profound fascination started settling within him, tugging him closer for a better look. Quietly, he lowered himself to the fluff of leaves and inched forward, step by step. As the branches slowly fanned out, his view became less obscured. Subconsciously his mouth fell open in awe at the innocence that greeted him. Gently he sat down and hung his arms over his knees, the water soaking through his denim pants and socks. Luckily his jacket was thick and still had a few minutes before succumbing to the liquid ambush.

His eyes moved with her, unable to stray from her sight. Her long hair, now clumped into thick almost curly strings, whipped around her face, a few strands stuck to her snowy cheeks. He watched as she slipped out of her socks and shoes, the delicate curves of the muscles in her calves and thighs. She then tiptoed over the pointy rocks and stepped into the creek water. The sounds of her laughter were melodious and caused the young man to smile handsomely at her silliness. After getting used to the temperature, the young girl then kicked her foot up sending a flying arc of water to join the rain its corruption.

So caught up in the allure of the scene, he didn't hear the rustle of leaves on the other side of the creek. When a strange man popped out from behind the thick bushes, he felt startled and became alert for the girl.

"Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?" The Stranger snapped at her rudely. He was a rather distasteful looking man, dressed in ripped black jeans and a sleeveless black vest that was unzipped halfway. He stood there as if the rain went right through him.

The Admirer deliberately stood up so as not to draw attention and watched the two of them with narrowed, cautious gaze. The Stranger ran his eyes down her form with obvious lewd intentions and it momentarily filled The Admirer with anger.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in response to him. Standing there in the middle of the creek, she held her hands in front of her with perfect form and bowed deeply to the intruder of her fun. Standing back up, she raked her hair back and muttered another apology. "I lost of track of time, Fuwa-san." Turning around, she ran back to the blanket and gathered her things. The Stranger followed her and as she stood, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her into his arms. "What are you—"

He then kissed her roughly before releasing her. "Your punishment for leaving the house," he said with a smirk.

The Admirer's own hands curled into tight fists within the warm comforts of pockets. Swallowing, he tore his eyes from them and tried to walk away, but the sounds of her shrieks drew him back.

"Please, Fuwa-san, you're hurting me!" She pleaded as The Stranger dragged her off into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" The King greeted his son with a loud, booming voice. Being of royal decent, he was an elegantly handsome man. A head full of thick, flaxen hair and eyes the color of deepest blue was amongst his most notable traits. The defined jawline and slim, muscular build were bonuses of fantastic genetics. Dressed casually today in charcoal slacks and a black sweater, he walked up to his son and reached for his shoulder. "I have been looking for you for the past hour."<p>

"Out," the prince stated simply as he tugged the hoodie off his head. He lightly shook the water from his hair and continued on past his father down the large, expansive hall, dodging the gesture.

Marble floors were covered in a simple thin red carpet. The ceiling was high with beautifully carved arches. Portraits of the past royals hung in a perfect line on the walls to the right, while the massive arched windows on the left filled the halls with skies gloom.

"That is not an answer," The King shouted, feeling his frustrations rise. He stormed off after his son, refusing to drop the matter. "You have been gone for hours."

Kuon turned left down a much darker hallway and continued to ignore his father, picking up his speed in a much needed effort to escape. Reaching the large hand carved double doors of his bedroom he grabbed the golden handles and swung them open.

"Goddammit boy, answer me when I am talking to you!"

Kuon grounded his teeth as he continued to walk straight, skipping up with the four steps to the platform where his exquisitely large bed lay. He pulled the black canvas backpack off his shoulder and tossed it into the middle of the bed. Feeling his father's hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly, the young prince prepared for another argument.

The King spun his son around and glared into his rebellious gaze. He swallowed his rage and continued in a softer tone. "Please son, I have been worried."

Kuon shook his head. "I went out. That's all you need to know. I spoke to my mother before I left and she told me that I didn't have any stupid royal obligations today."

"Well, that is not what she told me, Kuon. She told me you snapped at her this morning before disappearing. You cannot keep acting like—"

"Like what?" The prince interrupted brusquely.

"Like a goddamned delinquent!" King Kuu yelled. "You are the crowned prince. You can't go off gallivanting around the city! What if someone had hurt you?"

Kuon violently pulled free of his father's grasp. "Then at least I'd be free of this fucking prison." Stepping around his astounded father, he kicked off his shoes and walked off towards his private bath.

* * *

><p>Queen Juliena was a masterpiece of beauty as she sat on the velvet setee before the sprawling fireplace of the bedroom she shared with her husband. Her long, light brown hair appeared almost golden against the flickering lights of the fire. With a hand-woven shawl of burgundy and bronze wrapped tightly around her shoulder, she continued to read a lovely book of true love and fantasy.<p>

The King entered silently and took his place beside his wife. He then laid his head in her lap, interrupting her reading and sighed heavily. "I'm sure we are losing him," he whispered as he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of quiet enjoyment of her strokes, he opened his eyes to meet her emerald gaze and smiled. "I would go mad without you."

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yes, you would." Leaning down, she kissed his forehead tenderly. "Tell me, Kuu, what's happened now?"

"I wish I knew," Kuu answered. "I understand that this life is not something he wants. He didn't have a choice, neither did I. It is a shackle that we are born into. But I don't know how to get through to him, to make him understand that he doesn't have to choose between his obligations and his dreams."

Juliena remained silent, continuing her ministrations of her husband's lengthy fluffy locks.

"I never wanted the damn crown at his age, but I eventually learned to accept my fate. I didn't allow it to stop me from marrying whom I loved, or doing the many other things I enjoy. I don't understand why he is being so damn difficult." When she remained silent again, he knew that his wife did share his frustrations. He sat and stood, starting an aggravated pacing before the flames. "If you are so wise then tell me what I must do."

Juliena smiled kindly. "You aren't doing anything wrong, my love. You were once his age, you shared the same feeling of dread and loneliness that he feels now. Surely you must know that simply telling him to accept it all blindly will get you nowhere, either of you?"

Kuu threw his hands up in frustration. "He is the damned prince of this nation. He can have anything he wants, _anything_ yet he chooses…."

"But what if he doesn't want that responsibility at all?" After twenty-two years of marriage, the Queen was keenly aware of what the King's silence meant. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, her burgundy gown flowing around her. Placing her hand upon her husband's shoulder, she gave him a squeeze. "You are suffocating him, Kuu. He needs time, time to experience life on his own terms. Let him grow."

"Oh Julie," he sighed. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles and then her palms. "I'm so afraid that while he is out growing, he will just vanish one day. He can be such a brat that one, but he is also my son. If I ever lost him—"

Julie pressed her lips to her husband's. "Don't speak like that. He is my son as well. Have faith in us."

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, look at this stain!" Sayomi Fuwa said with great disappointment as she entered the kitchen. Holding up the fabric of a simple kimono, she shoved it into the young girl's face as she washed rice. "My goodness child, can't you do anything right in this house or do I have to do everything myself?" Sayomi continued. "What will your mother say?"<p>

Kyoko's hands froze in the rice pot, fingers sunken in the mounds of wet, grainy clumps. Her eyes widened as her heart tightened. "Please, Okami-san," Kyoko pleaded. "I promise that I shall work much harder to do better."

The older woman appeared to be in her early forties, wrinkles setting in around her eyes and lips. Her black hair was streaked with grey strands and was tied up in a tight bun atop her head. The purple and white fabrics of her kimono gave her an air of pretentious wealth, as well as the clean fingers and unblemished hands that held the stained white fabric. She regarded the teen carefully before tsking. "I will let it go this time, but if you make a mistake again, I will tell your mother how useless you are." Shifting her gaze to the rice, she slapped Kyoko on the shoulder. "Don't slack, young lady. You must clean the rice thoroughly before cooking it and make sure you don't make it mushy."

Kyoko nodded silently accepting the criticism and grace and continued to work hard. Another hour was spent in the kitchen in the preparation of a great, traditional feast. After dinner, for which she served both the Okami and Fuwa-sama, along with their son, she was given another pile of fabrics to be washed and ironed before the day's sunrise.

When everything was finished it was late into the night. Kyoko walked down the dark hallway of the Fuwa manor and decided that a hot bath would be the perfect way to unwind from her long day. She went into her small four mat room and gathered her things. Kyoko changed into a long white robe and stepped out. Very quietly she made her way to the bath. Slipping out the robe, she began by washing her body, taking her time and washing every part of her body with delicate care. Then with a cleansed form, she slipped into the steamy hot bath. Sliding down until the water engulfed her entire body, leaving only her neck and face free, she soaked up the day.

"School beings tomorrow," she whispered solemnly. "At least I won't be alone this time."

Last year she had spent the vast majority of the year alone. It wasn't until the final months of the year that she finally made a friend of a young boy in her class. He was as mischievous as they came but quite an intellectual genius. One day during lunch, he noticed her sad eyes and approached her. But Kyoko maintained a standoffish demeanor towards him, which just made him want to talk to her more. Eventually he broke her down and now he was her only friend in this world.

As she pondered about what was to come this year, her thoughts fell on Fuwa Sho, the heir of this ryokan. The looks he gave her and the inappropriate advances he made towards her, especially now that they were both maturing into adulthood, it made her skin crawl. Despite being such hot water, she shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms. "I hate him so much," she mumbled, getting a bitter taste upon her tongue. Kyoko knew that her fate would eventually be tied to him. Her mother had left her here on purpose so she could be trained to run the place… as Fuwa Sho's wife, one day.

The water's surface broke as she raised her hand and stared at the clean, untouched skin of her wrist. _Oh how simple it would be to just end it all here…_

Realizing that it was getting too late, she stepped out of the bath, dried herself and slipped back into the long robe. She gathered her things and stepped up to the door. Before she could lay a finger on it, it slid open, revealing a bare chested Sho before her.

Kyoko gasped causing her things to fall to the floor. The boy placed his palm over her mouth and led her a few paces back into the room, sliding the door behind him. She grabbed his wrist and tugged, but the attempt appeared vain.

Brown eyes deliberately fell to the part of her rob above her chest, a gleam of cruel intentions lingering before they rose to meet her frightened stare. "Why do you guard yourself so much?" he asked in a quiet, throaty voice. "Don't you realize that you're mine already? Just give in, sweetheart."

Kyoko shook her head in defiance. She would be lying if she said that this boy didn't terrify the life out of her. He was a no-good criminal who always got what he wanted, even if he had to force his way to get it. But nonetheless, she refused to let him see her weak and vulnerable, even if that is exactly how she felt. Parting her lips lightly against him, she nibbed him. He flinched his hand away and she breathed deeply. "I will never give in to you," she said angrily.

Sho chuckled. With one hand wrapped tightly around her lower back, he slid his free hand into the folds of her robe and grabbed her bare waist, digging his fingers into her flesh. "That just makes you all the more enticing. You put on this feisty façade, but I know you'll give in to me eventually." He lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed her, making her shudder. "You know that if you don't, it'll be that much worse for you." Pulling back, he admired her face and went for her lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fuwa-sama yelled as he entered the bath.

A horrified Kyoko, roughly shoved her attacker away from her. Tightening her robe around her neck, she bowed to the head of household obediently. "I'm so very sorry, sir."

The elder was a well-built tall man with strong, fierce eyes and weathered aged skin. His white hair gave him a distinguished sophistication as well as an allure of dark mystery. His grey eyes fell on his son and narrowed carefully. All too aware of the antics that he caused when he believed no one was looking, Fuwa-sama stood there reading his spawn like an open book. Although his expression remained stoic, deep within him a storm of disappointment brewed. "Kyoko, go to you room and go to bed."

She stood and nodded appreciatively. The young girl didn't waste another minute before hurrying off.

"I should also-," Sho tried to sneak his way out, but was stopped by his father. Rolling his eyes, he met the angry look and frowned. "If you have something to say, say it."

"She is _not_ your wife yet," Fuwa-sama stated in firm, almost thundering tone of voice. "You show her some respect boy."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "That housemaid? Please father, don't make me laugh. She's no better than the broomstick she cleans our shit with. Who cares if I have my fun? I know that mom doesn't so you shouldn't either." With that, he shoved passed his father indecently and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>Kuon had a difficult time falling asleep. Wrapped in sheets of silk, in a room darker than black, he tossed and turned. Pulling the pillow from beneath his head, he threw it aside, but that only aggravated him more. Kicking the sheets off, he was almost immediately flooded with the night's biting cold. Sighing with mounting frustration, he pulled the sheets back over his body and fetched his pillow, putting it back where it belonged. Entwining his fingers he placed them behind is head and stared with wide open eyes at the blank canvas of his ceiling.<p>

Images of the young woman plagued his mind. She danced before his empty eyes, her smile radiant, and her eyes alight with warmth that he had never felt before. All of this just from the stupid rains no less. Why was it that he could not find the pleasures and comforts of the simplicity of life? Was it because his life was never permitted to be anything less than extravagant? Elegant? Filled with royal wealth and splendor? What did simple rain water really mean to the prince of a nation?

In truth, he never expected to find anyone at his special spot. Remembering it after so many years, he was even more surprised that he found his way back to it. Looking forward to having the alone time as a present for his own birthday, the prince was startled to see it taken, by a woman no less. But what an intrigue she turned out to be.

_Maybe the intrigue isn't her but how mundane her life must be,_ he thought. Tsking, he turned to his side and forced his eyes shut, but her image just wouldn't go away. Suddenly the focus fell on those amber eyes. They were masked with joy, but underneath it all, she appeared just as lonely as him. _Maybe that's the intrigue._ His mind continued as his eyes fell open. _Loneliness that still finds a smile in something so meaningless… The ability to skate by on such loneliness… _

"Oh what the fuck are you thinking, Kuon?" He muttered to himself, shoving the sheets off once more. He sat up, bend his knees and then hung his arms loosely atop them. Kuon rested his head down upon his arms and sighed heavily. "I'm just making shit up to compensate for my own misery," he whispered. Flinging back down onto this pillow, he slammed his eyes shut and continued to dream about the mystery rain maiden.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate the support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: Encounter<strong>

Kyoko sat at the very back of the large classroom, beside the open window. A gentle breeze swirled into the room, fingering her hair and cooling her clammy skin. Her eyes rose to the skies and she shook her head with awe. Just yesterday the weather was dreary and damp, yet today the sun shone and the breeze playfully pranced about.

"Can anyone tell us the physical devastations of World War II?" her sensei lectured in the background. His deep, scraggily voice faded into nothingness as she rested her head in her palm and continued to gawk out the second story window. She watched two boys tossing a baseball back and forth on the grass and she smiled. _It must be so nice to just be free_, she thought sadly. What she wouldn't give to be able to live like a normal teenager—spending time with friends, shopping and gossiping about boys. Instead the life she was given was a miserable, loathsome thing.

_RIIIIINNNGGG!_ The lunch bell startled her from her deep reverie. Sighing deeply, she cleared her desk and fetched her bento from her bag. Popping the white box open, she admired the contents of rice, karage, tamagoyaki and a variety of small veggies. After fetching her water bottle as well, she grabbed her chopsticks and took the first bite. The taste of the chicken was lightly sweet. She could taste the rice flavor of the batter she used as well as the special seasonings.

"When are you going to make me a lunch like that?" A familiar masculine voice teased the young girl as he pulled up the desk before her. Sitting down casually, the boy placed his wrapped yakisoba bun on the desk and inhaled his friend's lunch. "That smells so good, Kyoko."

Raising her head, she giggled at the silly comfortable antics of Kijima. After swallowing, she took a small sip of her water. "I've already offered many times to make you lunch Kijima-sa—,"

"Hide," he interrupted. When she blushed and shook heard head, he folded his hands over his chest and narrowed his hazel eyes at her. "Kyoko, we've been friends for a while now. I consider you to be my best friend. Don't you think you can ditch the proprieties already?"

"But you've already convinced me not to call you senpai," Kyoko countered. "I couldn't drop the honorifics entirely."

The brown haired boy sighed heavily and dropped his head. "You make me sound like I'm a fucking royal or something."

Kyoko felt a small sting, but ignored it by taking another bite. The sounds of rustling plastic filled the silence between them as Kijima unwrapped his lunch and began eating away. After another few more minutes of a quietness that was beginning to feel awkward, she placed her chopsticks down and looked to her friend. "I'm sorry… Hide."

A satisfied smirk befell his thin lips. She eyed his Adam's apple as it bobbed with a swallow. The teen admired her friend and realized that he was indeed a very dashing young man. His head was packed with wavy long brown hair, always a tasseled mess that worked to his advantage way too easily. Sweet dimples kissed each cheek and the definition of his jaw gave him an almost foreign allure. But in the end, he was simply her best friend. He was a bit too promiscuous for the girl.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kijima responded beaming with delight. Putting his sandwich down, he crossed his arms upon Kyoko's desk and eyed a piece of her karage. "You know, I absolutely love fried chicken," he stretched out like a child in a candy store.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her chopsticks and gave him the desired morsel. When he opened his mouth and gulped the offering straight off her sticks, she blushed. It never seized to amaze her how casually he would do things like that. Carefully, Kyoko looked around the classroom and saw that a couple of students looked their way with awe.

Taking a deep breath, the teen tried not to think of the impressions that they were leaving on their calssmates. At the end of the school year last year, she remembered the few rumors that went around, the conspiracy as to whether Kijima was her beau or not. Thankfully that didn't go very far at all. She couldn't imagine the repercussion with Shotaro if it did.

_Snap!_ "Earth to Kyoko," Kijima mumbled as he waved his fingers before her face. When her eyes caught his, he chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kyoko swallowed her tamagoyaki and leaned closer to him, but not too close. "Don't you ever wonder what people think of us?" She whispered. Seeing the cock of a brow, her features flushed and she looked down. "Never mind."

His heavy laughter echoed from their location making her feel even more sheepish. "Your innocence is too damn cute," he answered after his mirth subsided. "To be perfectly honest, I don't give a shit what people think."

Her eyes widened. "How come?"

"Well," he said taking a napkin and wiping his mouth. Crumpling it up, he flicked his wrist and tossed it perfectly into the waste bin a couple of feet behind her. Folding his arms upon her desk again, he leaned in much closer than she did and lowered his voice. "It's simple really. As long as people have brains, they will think. It doesn't matter what we do or don't do. Once people make up their minds about someone, they will always think what they want. Why should I waste my efforts on worrying about something I can't control?" Noticing her parted lips, he chuckled.

"I never would have thought of it that way," she replied distantly, pondering the weight of his words.

Recognizing that he had struck some sort of chord with her, he stood up, walked around her and hopped up onto the window sill directly behind her, his knee lightly brushing her back. Kijima leaned towards her and with the back of his hand, flung the hair off her shoulder. When his friend slowly turned her face to him, he saw the cherry cheeks and grinned, bringing himself closer.

"Anyone who knows us knows that we are friends and that I can be relentless in my chase of a woman," he muttered quietly into her ear. "But others, especially those who like to talk will see this," he regarded their current state, "as something that is much more than it is." Glancing to her lips, his grin broadened. "I bet you're probably thinking that we can at least control that line of thinking with our actions."

She nodded trying to ignore the feeling of his breath upon her skin. Kyoko had never been so close to a boy before, at least no one other than Sho and she certainly wouldn't call that intimacy. Even though she held no romantic feelings for her friend, her heart skipped and her breath hitched. Numerous thoughts of what people would say started to flicker across her imagination.

"I believe that if people are going to talk anyway, then you might as well give them a show," he continued unrelenting in his lack of space between them. "When the truth comes out, it's fun to watch them wallow in their stupidity."

Feeling a bit stunned by his logic, Kyoko pulled back and looked into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for another moment, gathering more admirers within the classroom, when suddenly both of them exploded with laughter, startling everyone. Kyoko placed her palm over her mouth unable to stop herself.

Kijima felt deeply satisfied at being able to ease her tension, but a sudden movement caught his attention. Raising his head, he narrowed his eyes and felt the pressure of anger tugging at the corners of his flirtatious demeanor. Not bothering to hide his scrutiny, he kept his eyes fixed on the blonde that approached them. Seeing him open his mouth to greet her, without even acknowledging Kijima's presence, he decided to bark first. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped brusquely.

Kyoko felt herself instantly submersed into the thick mud of tension. Feeling a loss of appetite, she closed her bento box and raised her head to Sho. "Fuwa-san, what can I—," Her words were cut short when he rudely grabbed her arm and heaved her into a stance. "Wait—," she pleaded.

Kijima hopped off the sill and grabbed Sho's arm roughly. "Let her go," he demanded.

Sho looked down at the intrusion of personal space and scowled. "Move your fucking hand."

"Not until you _let her go_."

Kyoko looked from one boy to the other and quickly glanced around the classroom. The trio had definitely acquired an audience. In an effort to defuse the situation, she turned to Kijima and gave him a pleading smile. "It's okay Hide," as the words fell out of her mouth she knew that she would be questioned about this informality. "I'll be okay."

Looking deeply into her unique eyes, Kijima knew that she wouldn't be. Before their friendship formed, he had watched achingly as she was treated so horribly by this piece of trash. And of course, being the most popular dick that he was, Fuwa's followers had started to attack Kyoko for being the apple of his eye. It was when he found her crying on the stairs one day after school that he decided he needed to do something. But as he continued staring into her eyes, he saw the desperation in the look she gave him. Inwardly he sighed. Outwardly he nodded and watched as Sho dragged her off. _I hope he'd just fucking die,_ he thought maliciously.

* * *

><p>The bright, impetuous rays of the sunlight shone relentlessly upon the prince's eyes. Scrunching his brows, he turned away from the light and pulled the sheets over his head, mentally cursing himself for putting the bed beside the window. <em>What a stupid notion that was,<em> he thought with aggravation. Closing his eyes tightly, he could feel the inviting embrace of sleep once again starting to lull him.

"Okay, rise and shine Mr. Birthday Prince!" A slightly older man stormed into this bedroom, swinging the double-doors wide open. Hopping up the steps towards the bed, he hopped right on over to the curtains and pulled them open.

"Go away damn you!" Kuon barked angrily. Burrowing further into his hole, a sudden realization assaulted him. "Wait," he whispered. Flinging the sheets away, he bolted upright and stared with his jaw dropped at the intruder. "You can't be serious?" Looking the man down and then up again, he chortled with disbelief. "I can't fucking believe this."

"You better believe it brother, after all I flew back from Britain for this nonsense." A devilish grin took place on the man's decadently handsome face, emphasizing his subtle dimples. With a deft kick off the sill he jumped onto the bed and fell into a perfect cross-legged sitting position, lengthy silver hair flailing about his face.

Kuon kicked up his legs and draped his arms over his knees, shaking his head at the man sitting across from him. "I honestly didn't think my birthday would warrant such a surprise," he said raising his green eyes to lavender ones that regarded him with swelling hilarity.

"Oh come on, you didn't honestly believe that I would miss your betrothal, did you?" Husky chortles echoed from his throat. "You are after all my delinquent little brother. I wouldn't miss this if my life depended on it."

Grabbing his pillow from behind him, Kuon violently flung it at his sibling all the while gleaming. "Oh please don't remind me." Raking his hair back, he sighed heavily. "Just thinking about this bullshit debacle has me turning grey."

"Too bad it couldn't be silver," Reino teased, running his fingers through his hair like a little princess. "It's such a sexier look."

The brothers shared another laugh. As a comfortable silence took over, Kuon admired his brother's attire and cocked a brow at its uniqueness. "What's up with all of the black?"

Looking down at himself, Reino shrugged. He was wearing a long, brocade black coat over a black silk shirt with matching black leather pants. "What can I say, I look bloody dashing in this color."

"You look like the devil's servant," Kuon retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Reino quipped back. Eyeing the nakedness of his brother's chest, Reino snickered. "Although I see you certainly didn't waste any time in bulking up."

"Hey, if you had to deal with all of the shit I have to deal with, then you'd be just as 'bulked.'" Kuon laid back, resting his on a pillow of entwined hands. "There's so much aggression from dealing with father that I find myself punching all of the bags in sight."

"I don't understand why you are making such a fuss. If I had the chance to get shanghaied into doing half of the things that you are doing, I'd die of joy."

Rolling his eyes, Kuon groaned. "No you wouldn't." Sitting up, he licked his lips and chose his words wisely. "I don't really mind all of the lessons that I have to endure. Other than being tedious as fuck, they are okay. But this constant pressure, this nonstop reminder that I have to take his place one day, it's exhausting. I don't want to be a fucking king. I'm only 17 for god's sake."

"Eighteen," Reino corrected with a chortle. "Dear brother today is your birthday, you are officially 18, legal age to be married."

"Oh god shut up," the prince muttered plopping back down into his pillows. "Then that stupid pressure to find some dimwit bitch to make my wife. It doesn't matter if I don't love her, or don't find her attractive, I just have to find the best match for our legacy and _BAM!_ Betrothal."

Reino regarded his brother's words and felt his heart going out to the young man. Being in no position to question his father's authority himself, he found himself envying Kuon's state of displeasure. Since he was adopted, there wasn't a single chance that Reino would ever get his hand to ascend the throne, not unless both Kuu and Kuon were dead. What he wouldn't trade to be gifted with such an honor, but he knew that he could never convince his sibling of such a perspective. "What are you doing to do then? The gala is tonight."

Staring at the ceiling, Kuon once again considered the rain maiden and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I haven't gotten to live like you did, Reino. My life is being stolen from me before I can even wrap my fingers around it and… I'm so desperate to run away."

"Then run away," Reino replied matter-of-factly.

Pushing up, the blonde regarded the older Hizuri with confusion. "What did you just say?"

"Run away." He repeated. "If you ran away right this moment, you'd be able to bide your time getting whatever life experiences you're so desperate to get."

"Yeah right and what about mother and father? Who's going to placate them, _you_?"

"Why the hell not? Growing up with you, I've gotten pretty damn good at it." They shared another round of laughter, but as it died away, Reino saw that Kuon was seriously contemplating the weight of the suggestion offered to him. "They love you so much then whenever you decided to return they would forgive you in an instant."

"And if I don't want to come back?"

"Yeah right," Reino snorted. "Oh trust me brother, you'll be coming back. You'll encounter something or someone that will lead you back to all of this," he gestured towards the luxurious bedroom.

"How do I know you're not just after my crown?"

"Assuming of course that you're even interested in inheriting said crown, no?"

"Touché, Reino."

Sliding off the bed, he hopped down the steps and meandered towards the door. "I'm going to go greet mother and father. Please do something worthwhile today, after all it is your bloody birthday!" Reino shouted as he exited with style.

* * *

><p>Juliena was dressed exquisitely in an A-line gown of softest teal with gold accents. With her flowing hem, she walked around the King's lavish desk and looked over the final details for the evening's gala. Grabbing a black ink pen from the drawer to the side, he checked off everything that had already been taken care of and placed a small circle next to those if import that had yet to be finished.<p>

"Good morning, my gorgeous angel," Kuu said as he entered his den. Once again the king was attired casually with light tan slacks and black sweater. Walking around, he approached his wife and kissed her lovingly. "So how does everything look?"

"Splendid," she muttered distractedly, making mental calculations. "Everything seems to be going rather smoothly thus far." After making her final mark on the document, she placed her pen down and pushed into a stance. Wrapping her arms around her husband, she gave him a proper kiss and smiled beautifully. "Can you believe he's 18 already?"

"Hmph, after the past few years of trouble he's given us, I'm surprised he's not already 30," the King teased, making his wife snicker. "Do you think he will actually attend, or do you suppose he'll make a mockery of it all and not even show face?"

Julie shrugged. "I'm sure he would prefer the mockery route, but I know my son. He will be there."

Regarding his wife carefully, Kuu nodded. "I sure hope so, my love, for if he doesn't show up, I will hold you partially accountable."

"Oh I'm sure of it, my tyrant king," she answered playfully kissing him again.

Pulling away, Kuu gently stroked is wife's long, silken tresses and smirked charmingly. "Now, I have a surprise for you." Seeing the shock in her eyes, filled his heart with much warmth. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed. Feeling her husband take her hands and reposition them over her eyes, she feigned offense. "My lord, do you not trust me to be faithful?"

"Not even for a second," he teased stepping away from her. "Keep them closed," he demanded.

Minutes passed by feeling hours as her impatience began to grow. "Kuu, I'm going to look if you don't say anything soon." Receiving silence made her pulse quicken. _Oh just what are you up to now, you tanooki?_ She thought. "Kuu?"

"Okay," he finally responded, voice sounding much further away than before. "Open them!"

As long brown lashes fluttered open excitedly, her soft pink painted lips fell open from astonishment. "Reino?!" Reaching out she cupped her adopted son's face, feeling a familiar sting of moisture in her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," he replied jokingly. He quickly wrapped his arms around his mother, lifted her up and spun her about. "Oh I've missed you so much mother!"

Kuu watched the little reunion with moisture glazing his own gaze. Hearing the shrieks of joy from the woman he so desperately loved more than life was the best gift that he could ever get in life. Well, his sons' happiness was a damn fine second. Quietly he back out of the room, letting mother and child catch up on long years gone by.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's eyes burned as she bit back the tears that threatened release. Holding the straps of her school bag tightly against her shoulder, she bit her lips and pressed forward. Large trees, bright green leaves and crunchy foliage surrounded her as she meandered deeper and deeper through the small forest. The midafternoon sun sparkled in between the cracks of the leafy canopy above. A searing agony formulated behind her orbs as scrunched her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. Her small throat felt constricted and her nerves burned from shame.<p>

_Sho dragged her violently to the abandoned roof of the school. The wind swished around them, making her skirt flutter and his eyes move astray. Suddenly the wind felt much icier and the sun too far for warmth. Feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and avoided his lascivious stare. _

_Eyeing the way the fabrics of her skirt twirled around her enticing legs and the sensuous way her hair enveloped her face, Sho could feel his longing for her intensifying more day by day. She was growing, maturing into a much more appealing woman than he had originally given her credit for. Moving forward, he slipped his hands into his pockets and continued to eye her, remembering her intimacy with that bastard Kijima. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he finally berated her, finding the slight peek of skin at the opening of her top. _

_Closing her eyes even tighter, Kyoko recognized the possessive tone. Opening her mouth to speak she found her voice dry and disobedient. _

"_Answer me goddammit!" he shouted as he closed the gap between them with one final step. His hands finding a fierce grip upon her shoulders. When she flinched and scrunched her lids even tighter, Sho shook her. "I said answer me, you bitch!"_

"_Nothing!" Kyoko finally answered in a shriek of desperation. "Nothing happened, I swear it!" Forcing her lids back, a few tears found their freedom as they rolled down her face. Swallowing the lump of fear inside of her, Kyoko lifted her head and bit back a gasp at the way he stared at her. Brown eyes brimming with vicious jealousy, thick brows furrowed with seething betrayal. "I swear to you Fuwa-san, nothing happened between us. We are just friends."_

"_How fucking stupid are you?" Sho snapped with clenched teeth. "Don't you see the way he stares at you? Are you really naïve enough to think he doesn't want you?"_

_Kyoko shook her head. "No," she whispered. "That's not t-true. We are nothing more than friends."_

"_That's bullshit and you know it Kyoko!" He shouted again, tightening his hands around her, sending aches through her entire arm. She knew that she would have to find a way to hide these bruises tomorrow and it made her stomach churn. "He wants you and you're practically letting him in."_

_Afraid of what he might say or do next, Kyoko remained silent. Recognizing the misconception that her friend spoke of earlier, she knew that she didn't want give Sho anything else to talk about. Even though Kijima was confident and strong, deep down she knew he would be no match for a fuming Fuwa Shotaro in fist to fist._

_He started leading her back roughly until her back collided painfully with the doors. When she made a yelp in protest, Sho sneered. "Stop leading him on," he continued, in a quieter voice that was no less poisonous. _

"_I didn't—,"_

"_Don't fucking play innocent with me! I saw the way you looked at him and laughed whenever he flirted with you. You were giving him a goddamned invitation, you slut!" He watched her shake her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her body shivering beneath his hold. "Look at me," he demanded. Sho noticed the hesitation before she lifted her eyes to his. Seeing her discomfort and humiliation, he felt a great sense of satisfaction. "Kiss me."_

_Kyoko could feel her heart lurch and her stomach twisting into a tight knot. _No,_ her mind protested. _No, please no, no, no._ She opened her mouth to argue, but once again found no words to help her through this torment. _

"_I said __**kiss me**__," Sho repeated rudely. Her reluctance was so blatantly obvious that it just infuriated him even more. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he bit her lobe harshly before whispering to her, "If you don't , I'll ruin you so badly that the whole school will know just how much of a fucking whore you are."_

_Kyoko gasped. He pulled back and she could see the truth of his words mirrored in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she moved her forward and slowly pressed her lips to his, but was startled when he pushed her head back against the door, forcibly deepening the kiss while stealing a grope of her thigh._

Kyoko shook her head back and forth, back and forth in a failed attempted to erase the memory of her abuse. When she opened her eyes again, she recognize the clearing and ran harder and faster, erupting through the trees. Dropping her back, she ran straight for the creek and collapsed along its edge, the water coursing around her scraped knees and the palms that sunk into its cool comforts.

This was the only place, her only sanctuary away from the hell her life had become. Sitting there alone, breathing heavily, she parted her lips as wide as she could and released an ear piercing screech. From the pit of her stomach to the core of her lungs, she screamed and cried and cried. Her long hair curtained around her face as she hunched over, curling into the creek's edge. She laid down, her uniform soaking through from the side. Pulling her knees up, she clutched her chest and continued to wail.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity as she carefully arose from her creekside bed, her body aching in every joint, her heart exhausted and her mind finding a peaceful numbness. Kyoko sat up and deliberately brushed the rocks from her hair and skin. Looking down at herself, she saw that the vast majority of her clothes were drenched, which meant another scathing lecture from the Okami when she got home.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tightly wrapped her around them and took deep breathes to calm her storming pulse. A cold chill lingered deep within her body making her shiver. Kyoko sighed and began to snicker at how pathetic she had become when she suddenly felt a heavy material drape her shoulders.

Alarmed, she glanced over her shoulder and found a tall, blonde stranger kneeling down beside her, his hands up before him. Feeling her heartbeat steadily rising again, she placed her palms upon the rough rocks and started to crawl away.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs an follows. A thanks to all of the quiet readers as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: Comfort<strong>

After his encounter with his brother, Kuon felt that he had a lot of thinking to do. It would be a blatant lie if he said that running away wasn't a tempting option. As much as he despised his position and the part he played in this world, was it really one that he could abandon without remorse? Even if it was only for a short while? What kind of consequence would that have on his parents? Feeling wholly entitled to live his own life didn't mean he could do it at the expense of those who cared so deeply for him.

With a heavily burdened mind, he set off to spend his morning in the comforts of his secret space. When he first arrived, he felt a little disappointed that the rain maiden was nowhere to be found. But after settling in with his book and myriad thoughts, he became grateful for the offered solitude. Little did he know that in an hour's time she would come barreling into his life in such a fashion.

Holding up his hands, he took a small step back and offered her his most compassionate expression. "I won't hurt you."

Kyoko's large eyes rose to meet his after regarding his hands carefully. Feeling the fog of unease suffocating her, she forced a swallow and stopped moving away. Sucking in air through her teeth at the color of his stare, she found herself unable to look away from him. Never in her sixteen years of life had she seen such brilliantly green gems.

Kuon, misreading the way she gawked at him, pushed down a nervous of lump of his own and slowly dropped his hands. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he continued in what he hoped was a friendly tone. "You were just shivering so badly."

Kyoko too afraid to speak simply nodded her appreciation. Looking down at the fabric covering her, she tenderly snaked her fingertips to it and touched it. It was a heavy, thick coat made of high quality canvas in a navy shade of green. Inhaling slowly she caught the scent of sandalwood and vetiver, which calmed her erratic nerves somewhat.

Kuon watched her curiously. Thin, almost frail fingers shaking lightly as they retracted from the coat and disappeared into the shadows against her form. Her painstaking sounds of anguish resonated in his ears over and over again like a haunted ghost. _How can anyone feel such agony?_ He considered with awe. The force of which she unleashed her emotional burden chilled him down to his core.

Catching movement, Kuon felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw her tighten the coat around herself. Green eyes shifted from her shoulders to her face, and unexpectedly he felt all air escape him. Those wondrous golden eyes reflected so much more depth than he could have imagined. Being this close to her, he realized that yesterday's joy was absolutely nothing compared to the twisted, black misery that now bathed in them.

The longer that Kyoko sat there, the more she replayed that tantrum. Unable to remember just when he had entered the clearing, she concluded that he must've been here when she… Her gaze doubled with embarrassment as her cheeks flooded with brightest cerise. Amber orbs darted around wildly as she tried to think of something, anything to say that would alleviate the mortification that was starting to overwhelm her. Coming up with nothing creative, she stuck to the cliché.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I hadn't realized that there was anyone else here."

Focusing on the sound of her voice, the prince was almost speechless that she was saying something to him. As she spoke, he noted how vulnerable she sounded.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you," Kyoko added before forcing herself into a proper dogeza.

Stiffening at her gesture, Kuon was a total and complete loss as to what to do next. If she was being so polite did that mean she recognized him as the crowned prince? How would he explain himself? As his mind ran around in circles to formulate some kind of intellectual speech, he saw her sit back with the perfect posture of a true Japanese lady. Bafflement took him.

Trembling, Kyoko didn't bother to give him another look as she pushed herself up effortlessly into a stance, ignoring the protests that plagued her joints and temple. As she stepped towards her bag, her knees buckled beneath her, but she never hit the ground.

Instinctively, he reacted to her fall and leapt up to catch her in his arms. Feeling the weight of her fingers pressing into his biceps, Kuon loosened his hands around her and gently helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?" He asked kindly. Her eyes found his and his breath hitched. "Such sad eyes," he whispered unknowingly.

Kyoko's gaze widened at the comment. Pressing her lips tightly together, she pushed away from him and dropped her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered again.

Uneasily, Kuon slipped his now empty hands into his pockets and continued to admire the strange girl. The rules of propriety scrolled across his eyes in big black font. But his body simply refused to acknowledge any courtesy of the sort. Seeing how delicate she was, he feared that she'd just crumble like broken stone if he moved away from her. It wasn't until he felt his jacket graze his wrist that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Th-thank you for this, but I really must be getting home," Kyoko said. The heavy coat shook lightly giving away her chill and nervousness.

Looking down at the fabric, Kuon pondered what to do. There was no way she should be allowed to wander these cold woods in such a state, but she also didn't seem like someone who enjoyed "imposing" on others, as she so put it earlier. Grabbing the coat, he was determined to make her take it, even if he had to pull the blasted "Prince" card.

Kyoko intuitively took a step back when he moved towards her, but she didn't sense any sort of ill will from the stranger. When he wrapped the jacket around her once again, she was startled. "What are you doing?"

"You need this more than I do," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I couldn't possibly—,"

"I insist," he interrupted with a firm tone. Seeing the reflection of a familiar stubbornness, he smiled tenderly. "I don't know what happened to you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but it's not my place. I don't know you at all." He stepped back, giving her some breathing room. "But what I do know is that you're a young woman who's totally alone and that you're freezing. That's just a dumb jacket. I have a million more at home. You should take it. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Broadening his smile a bit more, he nodded to her as their eyes met.

Kyoko tightened the coat around her shoulders once again and inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she relished this unusual feeling of surprise and warmth at being shown such compassion. It was a foreign feeling, to be treated like a person. A soft smile danced momentarily among drying lips as she moved to gather her things.

_Don't let her leave,_ Kuon's mind shouted to him. Unable to process this unusual sensation, he continued to gawk at her as she reached down and grabbed her bag, cringing as if in excruciating pain. He walked backwards to his blanket and book as his mind frantically searched for some excuse. She stood up and started her trek towards the end of the clearing, making his heart race faster. "Wait!" he shouted, the words just spilling from him.

Kyoko stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Rubbing his hands together, he thought of the way she cried and screamed. "Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

Kyoko turned around completely and met his eyes with a questioning expression. "What?"

"I know that you came here for some kind of escape and I don't want to be the reason that you leave." Subconsciously he started to meander towards her again, deliberately and cautiously.

"But I wouldn't—,"

"I'm sure this place is big enough for the both of us, don't you think?" He answered with a smile, gesturing to their surroundings. Taking note of the reluctance in her demeanor, he pressed on. "It just seems like you need some time to find your peace of mind. Don't let me intrude on that."

Looking into his unusual eyes, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Fuwa Sho stepped into his bedroom, pulling the towel from his waist he flung it onto floor in a small pile in the corner. After fetching some comfortable jeans from his walk-in closet, he laid down lazily in the middle of this large bed. The pressure of an impending headache teased his temples, making him feel even more agitated and restless than normal. Draping his arm over his forehead, he closed his eyes.<p>

Amber marbles drenched in tears, small body shaking from fear, colored cheeks from humiliation appeared before his eyes. Tsking, he rotated to his side and stared at a random point on the paper doors. The longer those images haunted him, the heavier his heart felt. Somewhere in the darkest, deepest depths of his mind, the heir knew that his treatment of the young girl was outrageous, but whenever he was faced with her presence he simply couldn't help himself. It's not as if she was even that pretty to him. In fact, he found her grating and her simple appearance just added to that aggravation. One day he would be forced to marry that bitch and he hated the idea of it passionately.

Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillows and sighed heavily. At first, he decided that the best possible way to deal with the chains that now bound him to this strange, hick of a girl was to make her hate him. If he could fill her heart with as much loathing and disgust for him that he could muster then she would run away and he'd never have to see her again, deal with her invading his life. But the longer she stayed with them, the more apparent it became these chains were molded to his flesh, it was inescapable. As consequence, his abuse of her also grew worse, day by day.

"Fuck," he cursed pulling back to sit. Resting his folded arms along his knees, he closed his eyes again. As he replayed today in his mind for the umpteenth time, he concluded that Kyoko was getting close to her limit. The anguish he saw in her stare seemed to grow more and more with each passing second. If he kept up his asshole tendencies then any day now she would flee, or maybe…

_What the hell are you thinking? _He berated himself. _Would you really be able to live with yourself if she went to such an extreme? _Shaking his head, he clenched his teeth and combed his hair back with his fingers. _But then again, whatever you do to her now must far exceed that extreme…_ _I guess I can't stop, I just can't afford to give up now._

* * *

><p>Peeling the last remnant of skin off the fruit, he tossed it behind him. "Would you like some?" he asked the rain maiden as he carefully yanked out a small piece of the citrus, offering it to her.<p>

Moving her eyes from the orange slice to his eyes, Kyoko nodded and took it. Placing it into her mouth, she was immediately greeted with a sweet yet very tangy juiciness. "This is delicious," she said quietly.

Kuon grinned, trying not to laugh, at her response. _How cute,_ he thought. "There's plenty, so feel free to take more."

A comfortable silence befell them as they sat on Kuon's blanket and listened to the calming sounds of rushing water over smooth pebbles. The wind lingered in their hair and fragrance of each other's company wafted around their senses, lulling them both into individual lost thoughts of curiosity. Ten minutes could have passed or ten seconds, time seemed to have just stopped momentarily.

Slowly, the prince turned his head towards her. Her small hands rose to her head, raking back the length of her thick, beautiful black hair. Unsatisfied with the loose combing, she reached up, bunched her hair and brought it to the side. She exquisitely braided it down. When she reached the end, she took a few small strands and wrapped it around like a ribbon, tying a small knot.

"Won't that hurt," he asked, mesmerized by such a simple thing.

Snickering, Kyoko shook her head. "Not at all."

Feeling sheepish, he chuckled in turn. "That was probably a really stupid question." She swung her braid back and looked into his eyes, making his heart skip.

"I doubt that you have the need to do such things to your hair," she said in jest.

So caught up in the presence of her, Kuon almost didn't hear her words. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "You're right about that." Forcing his face from hers, he stretched out his longs legs and then laid back, stacked hands making a tolerable pillow. "I wish it would rain again," he said quietly more to himself than to her.

Lifting her eyes to the sky, Kyoko offered a genuine smile. "Yes, I love the rain," she answered. "I love to come here and just dance around when it rains, the drearier it is, the more I just love it."

As if by magnetic attraction, Kuon just couldn't keep his gaze away. The painting of her prancing around in the water's embrace with wet, clumpy hair twirling with her like ribbons flooded his imagination. "Aren't you ever worried about getting sick?"

Kyoko shrugged. "No one would care if I did. Besides, when you have other people to worry about, you tend to not use that concern on yourself."

Shifting to lay on his side, he propped his head up with his palm. "So do you come from a large family?"

Kyoko scoffed instinctively. "Yeah right," she mumbled. Turning her body to face him, she laid her legs down, on their sides and kept her skirt tucked tightly around them. His baffled expression made her smirk. "Confused about something?"

"A little bit," Kuon nodded. "Do you not have a big family then?"

"No, I don't," she answered honestly. "I don't really have a family at all."

"Then who do you take care of?"

"They are just the people that I live with."

"But… what about your parents?"

Kyoko could feel her throat tighten at the mention of them. What could she honestly say about them? Yes, she had them, but that didn't make them family…

Seeing her sadness return, Kuon parted his lips to apologize for being such a nosy bastard, but never got the chance.

"I have a mother. She works as a lawyer, so she is never home. I think I see her a couple times a year. My father was a drunk, according to her, who never wanted children. So when she had me, he left." Somehow her head dropped as she spoke. Taking in a deep breath, she raised it again and was surprised by the expression on his face—brows lightly scrunched, eyes focusing intently on hers. "I know it's kind of cliché—,"

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Kuon interrupted, sitting up fully. Crossing his legs, he leaned towards her a bit and felt a powerful curiosity starting to take over his will. "Who do you live with then?"

"I live with this family who own a ryokan. I think the okami-san is a very close friend of my mother's."

Kuon regarded this information and felt anger filtering into his adrenaline. "How could a mother just dump her kid on someone else and take off? What the hell is wrong with that woman?" The sounds of Kyoko's laughter disconcerted him from his thoughts.

"Nobody wants me." Fingertips swiped a few rogue tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. "She's one of those who really loves making money and keeping it all to herself. I guess when I was born it just meant less for her. It must be easier to forget that I exist so she doesn't have to take care of me."

"That's horrible," Kuon snapped, surprising her. "No mother should be so fucking callous. If that's really how she felt then…"

"Then what?" Kyoko quipped. "Give me up for adoption? Or maybe she should have aborted me?"

"I'm sorry," Kuon mumbled. "That's not at all what I meant—,"

"I've thought it over so many times in my mind. Why did she do this to me? What did I ever do to her to warrant such an existence? I think it would have been easier for everyone involved if she would have just strangled me as a baby…"

Kuon grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her whole body stiffen from the contact, but he didn't care. The idea that someone, a girl in particular who's no older than he, to feel so worthless was more than he could process.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Kyoko stammered, feeling his hands on the back of her head and her mid-back.

"No one is better off dead," he said seriously. "No one should have to think that way," he continued, his lips almost grazing her head. "Especially someone so fucking young."

She had never been hugged. Not once in her sixteen years of life had anyone taken her in their arms in such a fashion and given her a hug. No one has ever shown her any sort of care and consideration. No one has ever felt anything other than loathing for her. This feeling was so unfamiliar and foreign to her. But Kyoko realized that this feeling was one that she had been yearning for ever since she could remember. As the seconds tolled on by, she found it easier to just absorb it all and somehow, even through its awkwardness, she felt a calm.

When Kuon finally released her, he took a moment and brushed the loose strands of her bangs from her face. Retracting himself entirely, he licked his lips and apologized. "I didn't mean to just… you know."

"It's okay," Kyoko answered smiling gently.

Another bout of comfortable silence passed between them before Kuon's relentless curiosity returned with full force. Incapable of helping himself, he probed. "You talk as if your life is so horrible. Does that mean that the people you live with treat you badly?"

Kyoko could still feel her heart racing from his contact. Taking a few breathes, she found she didn't have the courage to look at his face again, so she kept her head low and shrugged. "I guess that's a matter of perspective. I can't really complain, I mean, they took me in when I had nowhere to go."

"But still, what are they like? If it's a matter of perspective then that must mean that yours has to be skewed by whatever experiences they offer you? Right?"

"I guess you could say that," she answered distantly, thinking about the Fuwas. "Fuwa-sama is very kind to me. He doesn't talk very often, but whenever he does I can tell that he has a good heart. The Okami-san…" _She can be tyrant and the most frightening one at that,_ Kyoko continued inwardly. "She's a woman who has a lot of responsibility, which is understandable, she runs the ryokan. I think sometimes she forgets that not everyone is just a customer or an employee."

"I see," Kuon said quietly, reading the words that she left unspoken.

"And then… there is Fuwa Sho…" Kyoko continued feeling a shiver steal down her spine. "He's…"

"_I said __**kiss me**__!"_

His voice resonated in her ears. Kyoko could feel her skin crawl.

"_If you don't, I'll ruin you so badly that the whole school will know just how much of a fucking whore you are!"_

Kyoko began to shake her head, hoping to will such a feat from passing. Her hands became clammy and her throat refused to give way to the oxygen she was starting to crave.

Seeing the drastic change in her demeanor, Kuon reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Slowly her head rose and he was taken aback by the force of emotion, the depth of the terror that stared back at him. In that instant, he knew the cause of her anguish, the reason behind such heart-wrenching melancholy. He was speechless.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, pulling her hand back. "I just—,"

"What did he do to you?" Kuon asked himself, aloud. A single drop of liquid found its freedom and rolled down her pale cheek. Without hesitation, his thumb came up and wiped it into oblivion. "I'm sorry for asking you all of these stupid questions."

Sniffling, she quickly dried her face. Ignoring his apology, Kyoko smiled as if nothing had happened. "Tell me about yourself."

Taking the hint, Kuon casually laid back down and tried to forget the images of some mysterious man hurting the rain maiden. As a man, his imagination become creative and the rage that ensued almost became overwhelming. "I don't have much to tell you. In comparison, it seems that whatever problems I have are drastically insignificant."

"According to whom?" Kyoko quipped quickly. "You probably come here for the same solitude that I do, which means that whatever you have going on isn't insignificant. Nothing is ever insignificant if it's important enough to you."

Sitting back up, he just shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just…," _Take everything in stride, _he thought. _You tell me this horrible life you live yet here you are just pretending like it's all for nothing, like you don't bear a burden…_ _What I wouldn't give for such an ability._

"Please, tell me about yourself," Kyoko asked quietly, almost pleading for a distraction from her demons.

Kuon sighed. "My life feels so fucking childish now. There's nothing grand or spectacular about me. I'm your typical spoiled brat who stems from a very wealthy family, one that has intense traditions and obligations." Thinking about the crown and all of the impending responsibility just looming above his shoulders, made Kuon feel anxious. Pushing into a stance, he shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly paced circles around the blanket. "I have this fate, this stupid ass destiny that I need to fulfill just because I was born with a particular set of genetics. I don't want any of it. I just want to be able to find myself and do whatever the fuck makes me happy."

Walking over to a large rock, he sat down and looked at Kyoko and knew that she would understand better than anyone else he knew. "I just look at my life and wish I could be anyone else. I have dreams, aspirations that will never come true because of the ropes that bind me to this… _obligation._"

Kyoko bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "It's like you can see the option that will give you that freedom just dangling in front of your eyes, but in the end, it's just a fleeting thought to process. You know that you'll never get there no matter what you do…"

"Yes!" Kuon agreed enthusiastically, sliding back down to her level. Raking his hair back, he gathered his thoughts and licked his lips. "I feel like I'm standing in this room with everyone that matters, everyone that affects how my life will eventually turn out and I'm reaching out to them, screaming even. But instead of words, it's just white noise, blatant fucking static."

"That doesn't sound like a very insignificant problem to me, Mr. Stranger." Kyoko smiled sweetly in understanding.

Matching her stare, Kuon could feel himself once again drowning in its depths. Such a rich color of ocher, yet they were just dripping black with misery, one that now became clear, was no different than his own. Strong, large hands began to reach out wanting to touch her face, needing to know that all of this isn't some stupid hallucination concocted by his busy mind. As his fingertips grazed her skin, he recognized how bold he was being. Quickly the hand snaked in retraction and he cleared his throat.

Kyoko could feel her heart stop in its cage. Rendered immobile, she braced herself for the contact. She knew it was wrong, she knew that it was highly inappropriate, but she couldn't forget the way he held her, how comforting it was. Her hunger for support seemed to have blossomed into overdrive from that one moment…

"Wow, the sun is almost gone."

Like an alarm clock, she was shocked out of her reverie. Snapping her head to the sky, she gasped. _The sun's setting… If I'm not home in time to do my errands, or help Sho with… Oh god no…_ "I have to go," Kyoko mumbled, hastily grabbing her things and standing up.

Kuon was left a bit disoriented by how quickly she moved. He watched her slip the coat from her shoulders and hand it over. "Wait you'll catch a cold…"

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't go home wearing that," she answered, giving her surroundings a look over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied that she had everything, she spun on her heel and ran for the woods.

"Wait!" Kuon shouted desperate for just another minute or two, when he realized he didn't even know her name. "At least give me your name! Please!"

Stopping at the edge, Kyoko looked back at him and shouted, "Kyoko!"

With that she disappeared from his sight, leaving a ghost of her serenity imbedded deeply into his mind for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was probably a bit slow, but I really wanted to focus on the roots of their relationship. I know it's a style that's not really popular, but I feel their bond will be vital in this story. I'll understand if you choose to drop it, as this pace might continue for a few more chapters. Have a good weekend.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

**Chapter 05: Sacrifice**

"_I lost track of time, Fuwa-san."_

_The blonde stranger walked up to her, grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her against him and kissed her salaciously. "Your punishment for leaving the house."_

_Her shouts of protest lingered in the clearing as she was dragged away like a disobedient slave._

Water poured off his body as he raised his hand from the depths of the steaming bath. Raking his wet, golden hair back messily, the Prince's jaw tightened as he licked his lips. Unable to shake the unease that settled in the pit of his stomach, he sunk lower until he was completely submerged.

"_And then… there is Fuwa Sho… He's…" There was a powerful fear eclipsed in her distant gaze. She trembled at what could only have been thoughts of whatever he had done to her. Breathtaking eyes pooled with tears as goose pimples kissed her face and neck._

"Aahhh," Kuon inhaled hungrily upon ascension. Breathing heavily, he shook the excess water from his hair. Eyes focusing on the myriad little ripples in the bathwater, he stared at his blurry reflection. "What's happening to me?" He whispered into the empty room. "You're all I see… You're just a girl, just another girl…" he recited like a chant.

"Kuon-sama, your mother wants you dressed and present for the gala in thirty minutes." One of the servants shouted through the doors. "If you are late, you will be severely punished, sir!"

"Goddamn that woman," Kuon cursed quietly. "Fine, tell her I'll be there soon." Rising, water rolled down his slick, built body. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed the big, white towel off the rack and wrapped it lazily about his waist. Walking up to the mirror, he flipped a switch beside the counter. The fogged up mirrors instantly began to mist clear. Hitting it again, he looked at his face and chuckled.

"You definitely don't look princely tonight, sir." Grabbing a razor and some soap, he lathered up and started to shave the scruff that had accumulated over the past couple of days. Even though he had servants to do these things for him, Kuon relished the simplicity of the chore; it made him feel normal. As he continued this mundane routine, his thoughts fell on his mother and then Kyoko once more…

"_She's one of those who really loves making money and keeping it all to herself. I guess when I was born, it just meant less for her. It must be easier to forget that I exist so she doesn't have to take care of me."_

The razor hung a mere centimeter from his face as he became washed away in his thoughts. "I'm such a fucking moron," he mumbled dropping his hand to the counter. His mother was entirely different. All Julie ever did was dote on him, making sure he was always dressed and had everything he needed in life. She loved to shower him with affection as well, but Kuon always found that irritating. But now… Now he finally realized how lucky he was to have such a mother. If not for her, then what would have happened to him? Who would he be today?

"Total fucking moron," he rambled before finishing up his face.

* * *

><p>Kyoko turned off the kitchen lights and headed for the confines of her lonely bedroom. When she came home, she found relief in the knowledge that the Fuwas had left for a family wedding which would more than likely go on into the late evening. Since she wasn't family, they never invited her out to such events. Besides, if she went then who would watch the ryokan? Kami only knows that Sho would never amount to such a task.<p>

Kyoko had the entire place cleaned up and shining in no time. She was amazed at how efficiently she could work when there was no one home to distract her with constant complaints. Business had been slow lately due to the temperamental weather, so there weren't very many customers to tend to either. Another welcome relief. After making sure everything was in order, she quickly washed and dried her school uniform and took a bath. Dinner for one was easy, quick batch of miso soup and grilled mackerel was sufficient enough.

Flicking the switch, a center hanging light filled her small room with sufficient illumination. Closing the door, she walked over to the desk against the left wall, opened the top drawer and pulled out her first aid kit. Walking over to the bed beside the window, she sat down and tended to the scrapes on her knees. The teen had almost forgotten about these until they stung from the hot water of her bath.

Putting the last Band-Aid in place, she closed the kit and placed it on the floor. Laying back, Kyoko looked out the window and found the midnight purple skies scattered with grey clouds, far more now than there were earlier in the day. "More rain…" she whispered, turning onto her side for a better view. As the clouds slowly scrolled across the sky, she noticed how dark this night was. Usually the moon would loom behind the curtains of fluff, but tonight there was no such sign. She shivered.

Surrounded by the warmth and familiar comfort of her bed, she could feel the muscles in her body relax, unwinding to what would become the first decent slumber she's had in a very long time. As her eyes closed and her heart calmed, a masculine resonance of concern played in her ears, like a distant serenade.

"_No one is better off dead. No one should have to think that way, especially someone so fucking young."_

All of a sudden, Kyoko found herself lying wide awake, imagination full of green eyes and furrowed brows of disbelief.

"_You talk as if your life is so horrible."_

"Oh, Mr. Stranger, if you only knew just how horrible…" Kyoko said aloud.

Rolling onto her stomach, she wrapped the pillow about her face an inhaled deeply. As the afternoon replayed like a film before her eyes, Kyoko felt a muffled warmth in her arms and chest. A gently caress in her hair and soft pat upon her lower back. Turning her face for a breath of fresh air, she smiled. "So that's what a hug feels like…"

"Kyoko!" Sho shouted to her from her bedroom's entrance, startling her greatly. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

With her heart leaping from her chest, Kyoko quickly sat back, pulling the pillow up to cover herself. She tightened her arms around it and dug her fingers in. Her mouth felt dry and her body trembled. "F-Fuwa-san, I thought you went to the—,"

"Oh please, you know I hate that boring shit." Stepping into the room, Sho closed the door behind him and looked at the young woman on her bed. She was dressed in dark blue flannel shorts with a white sleeveless tank top. "I figured you'd still be up," he added in a quiet tone, stepping farther into the room.

Seeing the dampness of his shirtless chest and the water rolling down his neck, Kyoko saw that he must have finished his shower. "I didn't know you were home…" she accidently mouthed aloud. When he chuckled, she felt a chill trail her spine.

"I got home late today. We had practice and then I went for a walk." Stopping in the middle of the room, Sho lifted the ends of the crème colored towel around his neck and rubbed his head with it, attempting to soak up the moisture in his lengthy locks. After a few minutes he felt satisfied enough. Pulling it free, he tossed it onto the floor.

Kyoko began to crawl further back into her bed, until she collided with the wall behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked out the window and briefly contemplated jumping. Catching him moving closer to her out of her peripheral vision, she could feel the apex of her fear starting to engulf her senses. "W-why are you here?" She forced herself to ask, unable to look towards him at all.

Sensing her discomfort, Sho was now more confident of her trek to the brink. All he had to do was break her and she would no longer be an infected thorn in his life. But as he drank in her appearance, the heir started to admit that she wasn't the plain and boring maid she was years ago as a child. No, this woman, this version of Kyoko was maturing way too well. The slender curves of her nape, the sensuous way her hair framed her face, the feminine shape of her legs, hips, and breasts—there was nothing simple about her beauty now. Feeling an unusual clamminess to his palms, he wiped his hands on his pajama pants.

"Am I not allowed to just come say hello to you?" Sho finally answered with an attempt at nonchalance. Instead what he offered was typical arrogance. "This is my property isn't it? You're just a guest here—,"

"Your _parents'_ property you mean," Kyoko snapped, turning her head to him. She didn't mean to argue, but she couldn't stand this proximity. It was making her uncomfortable and edgy. She watched him sit down and lean back against the low headboard, and fought the urge to jump out of this window.

Sho chuckled. "Just words, Kyoko. One day it'll all be mine anyway… And _yours_."

"Mine? I d-don't think so," she stammered. Inwardly she cursed herself for allowing her weakness to show tonight.

"Why not? Our parents plan on getting us hitched, remember?" Glancing to the pillow covering her, Sho could feel his face flush with heat. He was a teenage boy and here he was all alone in her bedroom, hell they even had the fucking house all to themselves. Knowing his parents, they wouldn't be back until extremely late into the night, smashed and half-asleep.

"What do you want, Fuwa-san?" Kyoko asked firmly, eager to get him the hell away from her, and in no mood to play word games.

"Why won't you just give me what I want? Don't pretend that you don't already know what that is."

"You have so many girls at school who'd do anything to get into your bed, why do you only come after me?"

"Because you're the only one who denies me," Sho snapped back immediately. "Besides, none of them look anything like you."

Her eyes widened with shock.

Sho slid closer to her. "You may be nothing more than a housemaid here, but it doesn't mean you're not nice to look at. I can't help the way you make my body react. Those idiot girls don't do it for me the way you do."

"Please, don't do this," Kyoko said quietly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Briefly, she glanced to the door to see if she'd make it. Her mind knew that there was no chance for escape, but somewhere deep down in the pit of her heart, she knew she had to try. "If we're really supposed to get married then why can't you—,"

"I'm not a patient man and I won't pretend to be." Blocking her view of the door, Sho rudely reached out and ripped the pillow from her clutches, tossing it behind them onto the floor. He looked down at her and licked his lips. "I want you and I always take what I fucking want."

Kyoko tried to shove around him, but she ended up giving him the advantage. He snaked his arm around her waist and slammed her down onto her back, making her cry out. A dull ache filled her eyes as she tried to bite back the tears that threatened release. Kyoko raised her hands to fight back, but he quickly dodged her attacks. Grabbing her thin wrists tightly, he pinned her down and towered above her. "Please, Sho don't do this…"

His brown eyes bloomed wide as she uttered his name so casually for the first time in all their history together. Inside he fought the demons of his obligation and selfish desires. Somewhere a voice screamed for him to stop, but another voice berated him for being weak, too weak to handle a simple girl. His fingers curled with even more force around her. _I've wanted this for so long. No point in growing a fucking conscience now…_

Kyoko could feel her fingers practically going numb, "Sho…" she whispered, silent tears falling from her eyes. Keeping her knees closes for as long as possible, she breathed heavily and squirmed beneath him. "Don't—" his lips pressed against hers, tenderly at first. Kyoko turned her face from him and closed her eyes. _No! This isn't happening!_

Frustration gave way to anger and he bit her nape very hard. Hearing her moan in pain, Sho turned all of his guilt inwards and focused only on his lust for her. The battle between his conscience and his profound loathing for what she stood for was starting to shatter, the darkest parts of his soul starting to rise out from the depths. A woman that he spent the vast majority of his life hating, had started to infect him in the worst ways possible. He would end this tonight, once and for all. His mind turned like clockwork as he pondered the advantage. "Kiss me, Kyoko." Sho said firmly.

"No!" The teen shouted, refusing to look at him.

Lowering his mouth to her ear, Sho whispered. "I can make this _very_ painful for you."

"Please," she pleaded, silent tears finding their refuge. "Please, don't hurt me." Feeling his mouth moving along her nape and shoulders, Kyoko stiffened, her whole boding tensing in response to his advances.

"Give me what I want and I promise I won't make this harder than it has to be."

Turning to face him, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Please, Sho. Don't take this from me. Don't take this away from me. You can have anything else, but not _this…_"

Sho looked down at her, the state he had put her in. His body ached to continue. The thought of burying himself within her, staking claim to something that he knew so many others wanted was a thrill all its own. The satisfaction of knowing he has shattered her will to dust was a whole other treat. But the way she regarded him with such innocent eyes, begging for mercy was something he hadn't planned for. She'd never stirred any serious emotional response before, why the fuck was it affecting him now?

Sighing, he pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled slowly. "I won't leave empty handed, Kyoko." Opening his eyes, he saw the sheen of horror at the implications of his words. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her sensuously floral fragrance. "I won't leave without a _taste_ of you." His probing mouth began its quest to quench this undying thirst and he became ravenous in its reach.

Swallowing, Kyoko knew that she wouldn't be able to escape this unscathed. Her mind took all of the crazy shapes and pieced them together for the bigger picture. There was no clear escape… No safe exit… Bracing herself for the worst moment of her life, she stopped struggling. Relaxing her body, she stared out at the ceiling as she gathered the strength to say what needed to be said… _I have no choice… To protect myself, I will have to sacrifice something… _

"Okay," she finally muttered barely above a whisper.

His voice sang into her ear, "Okay _what_?"

"O-okay, I'll kiss you." Kyoko repeated with emphasis. When he looked at her, she turned her face from him and shut her eyes, milking the last tears that would fall from her eyes this night. "Okay, I'll give… g-give you something t-to t-taste…"

* * *

><p>Slipping his arm around her waist, Prince Kuon pulled the gorgeous brunette into his arms. Nestling her neck, he held onto her curvaceous form and waltzed around the extravagant ballroom. The hundreds of pairs of eyes that followed their every move, filled him with poisonous rage. All of these people doing nothing but judging him. It was supposed to be a celebration of his birthday, but instead it turned into nothing more than an extravagant showmanship of royal exhibitions. Worst yet? It was all orchestrated by his parents just so he could find the proper wife.<p>

Whatever respect and whatever affections he had felt for his mother earlier in the evening had quickly dissipated leaving in the midst a shadow of mischief. When asked to dance by this gorgeous creature, an almost villainous smirk grasped his complexion. _If it's a show they want, then a fucking show I'll give them._

Spinning her elegantly, he pulled her back against his chest. Running his fingertips down her arms, he entwined his hands with hers, twirled her to face him and brought their lips together, just a breadth apart. Feeling the warmth of her heavy breathing on his skin, he gave her his most charming smile, Gentlemanly in every way possible. She practically swooned right then and there. _Typical,_ he thought. _One smile and then they're ready for the kill._ But for some reason, the womanizing prince wasn't feeling very hungry tonight. Instead of taking the advantage and having his fill of these lovely ladies, he just wanted this atrocious evening to come to a close. The sooner it ended, the sooner he could go to bed and wake up and find himself in his favored space.

All too familiar with the song that played, Kuon placed his palm along the curve of her lower back and pressed her to him, sweeping her beautifully across the ballroom, their eyes locked on one another.

_There's nothing remotely special about this woman, _he thought disappointedly. _She's as shallow and empty as the shells you find buried in the sand. She's nothing like my rain maiden… Kyoko… _The music increased in tempo as did their movements. When the climax of the melody finally arrived, the prince dipped his partner lasciviously, kissing her passionately in the process, giving everyone the show they desired. As they broke, Kuon could feel the heat of fury emanating from the King's direction, making him smile for the first time all evening. _Well, well, well. Looks like something good will come out of this after all._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's coming back tomorrow?" Sho asked angrily.<p>

"Oh Shotaro, don't act like such a troublesome child," the Okami replied. "She's going to be your future mother-in-law, you know."

Sighing, he hung head and mentally cursed both women. Laying down on the plush couch, he stared at the wooden beams of the ceiling, thoughts lingering back to the previous night. He could still smell her and feel her on his lips. Saying he wasn't starving for another feast would be the biggest lie he ever told, but admitting that he was okay with being shuffled into this obscene marriage would be another. "What if I don't want to marry her?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That's not an option," Okami answered as she flipped through the events list for the upcoming month. "You two have been unofficially betrothed since you were little. To think anything else would be inconceivable."

Tsking rudely, Sho sat up and faced his mother. "I don't want to marry that fucking slave, don't you get it?"

"Don't raise your voice with me Shotaro!" Okami yelled back authoritatively. "Kyoko is a beautiful young lady, with many wonderful qualities suited for a wife. What is there not to like about her?"

"She doesn't put out," Sho answered blatantly.

The Okami shook her head. "If your father heard you say such a thing."

"I know, I know. That's why I don't say shit when I'm around him." Sho sighed again. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm entirely against this marriage, but I just feel like her heart isn't it."

"She's a woman, my dear. Whether her heart is in it or not doesn't matter. She will do whatever her parents want her to. That is the way of the proper woman. Her mother wants her married to you and that will happen as soon as she is ready. Meanwhile, the engagement will become official tomorrow."

"I see."

Observing her son carefully, Okami took her glasses off and placed them down onto the table beside her neat stack of papers. "Tell me honestly, how you feel about her."

Turning his head to his mother, Sho shrugged. "I hated her when we were kids. I thought she was annoying and ugly. But then, she grew up."

Okami nodded as she listened intently to her son.

"I think there are a lot of guys at our school who secretly want her." Kijima's ugly grinning mug assaulted his imagination. The way he flirted with Kyoko and played the friend card just to be close to her. Sho also recalled the guys in his class talking about Kyoko from class 2-C. It made his blood boil every time. "I never really noticed that she was becoming so beautiful because we spend so much time together in this house, but they're all right. She's fucking gorgeous." The night's antics once again filled his mind. "I don't want to share her."

Smiling happily, the Okami nodded. "Then it's settled. She will be yours and only yours."

Outwardly, Fuwa Sho remained utterly stoic, but inwardly he couldn't be smugger about this arrangement. If she kept offering him sustenance until they were married, then he might be able to hold on to what remaining patience he had.

"Where is she anyway?" Okami asked curiously. "She has been coming home later and later in the evening."

Sho glanced to his mother and pondered on whether he should reveal the girl's daily routine. The infatuation she had with that creepy ass creek was starting to be a bit childish, but then again it was her only escape from the ryokan. Determining it would be better to hold silent, he said nothing in turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the kind reviews, favs, and follows. Also thank you to the silent followers of this story. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

"I said I don't want any!" Kuon shouted shoving the platter of breakfast items away from his face. Miscalculating the strength he put into the gesture, the platter went flying out of the servants hands, raining food all over the dining table and floor. _Oh great, just what I needed._ A small twinge of guilt settled into the only unoccupied corner of his mind.

"Kuon, what is the matter with you?" Kuu yelled, putting his knife and fork down. Still dressed in the comforts of his pajamas, the king was starting to feel immensely fed up with his son's theatrics. In the three days since the gala, there was always something or other that seemed to push the heir into a heated tantrum.

The young servant, bowed his head to his king and apologized wholeheartedly. Then he knelt and began to quickly clean up the mess that had ensued, his heart pounding with fear of being fired. But the king's kindness surfaced allowing him to take a breath of relief.

"Nonsense," Kuu replied. "You have nothing to apologize for." Grabbing the white cotton napkin off the table he wiped his lips and then regarded his son with narrowed blue eyes. "I have tolerated a lot of your crap lately, Kuon. But this is the fourth time in days that your anger has fallen out of control. Just what the hell is the matter with you?"

Having had the same argument with his father over the course of the past couple of years, he rolled his eyes and leaned back in the plush, cushioned dining chair. Outwardly, he emanated every bit the aura a spoiled, rotten brat would. But inwardly, he berated himself for being so careless and allowing his frustrations take over his will completely. As he glanced to the servant on the ground, the guilt blossomed to the rest of his mind, momentarily shoving her out of his sights. "You're overreacting," he spat to the king after gathering his resolve. "That was an accident," he added nodding to the spilt foods.

Kuu shook his head. "I understand that you did not appreciate the gala, nor what we required of you from it, but this is getting very serious son. I am worried about the rage that fuels you. It seems that your attitude is worsening by the day."

Dropping his head, Kuon remained silent and pondered his father's words. It was true. The very next day, he had awoken and felt something heavy looming within his chest. Realizing that he just couldn't stop thinking about _Kyoko_ he set off to the clearing and waited for hours. He must have gone through three of four books in that time, growing more anxious and short with each passing second. He continued this tedious routine for two days after that, but he has yet to have seen her again. It was driving him absolutely mad.

"I can tell something is greatly clouding your mind. Why don't you tell me what that is?" Kuu continued, noticing the lost expression on his son's face. "I care about you, son. Let me help you."

Wanting this horrible interrogation to just end so he could go fume in peace, Kuon rudely shoved into a stance. "God, dad just leave me the fuck alone. I already told you it's nothing, okay?" Impolitely throwing the napkin down onto the table, he stormed off, his skin on fire from aggravation.

"That's just wonderful," Kuu whispered shaking his head with unsurpassed amounts of disappointment.

"My, my, someone sure is starting early," Reino mumbled stepping into the dining room. Taking his brother's vacated spot, he nodded to a serving girl for some fresh coffee. When his eyes fell on his father," he grinned from cheek to cheek. "Goodness father, dare I say you actually look your age today."

Glaring at the silver hair slick mouth brat, Kuu finally smiled. "That does seem to be quite the occurrence as of late." After Reino received his coffee, Kuu gestured to the young woman to have his table cleared of everything. When it was all done, he asked for complete privacy.

Looking around as the people left them, Reino cocked a brow. "Is this where you tell me Kuon's been disinherited and I get his crown? Because if that's the case, then… Where do I sign?" Reino smirked.

Kuu chuckled. "You always have been quite the monster, haven't you son?"

Father and son shared a warm bout of laughter.

"What's the matter father?" Reino sipped his coffee and then folded his hands, placing them on the table before the beverage. He could see very fine lines around the strong, blue eyes that were normally indestructible. The perfect bed of blonde hair was starting to get minimally streaked with lines of grey. The king was aging and he was doing so with great concern for his children. "This is about Kuon, isn't it?"

Kuu nodded. "I don't know what to do about him? He has been so bad as of late."

Reino snickered and sipped more of his coffee.

"What?" Kuu asked, feeling that he missing out on the punch line of some thoroughly orchestrated prank. "What am I missing, Reino?"

Clearing his throat, he contemplated on how best to approach his theories. "Well, father…" Sitting back, Reino licked his lips and thought some more. Knowing that there really as no easy way of saying it, he chalked up the gall and blurted it out with the biggest smirk possible. "Isn't it obvious? Kuon's in love."

The elder Hizuri gawked at his son's handsome face for a couple of minutes before exploding with irresistible mirth. Placing a large hand over his mouth, he tried to stop but just couldn't. The more he thought about it, the funnier it became.

Reino expected as much. Leaning forward, he grabbed the cup off the table and sat back again, crossing his legs. "Are you done yet?"

After another couple of minutes of amusement, Kuu calmed down enough to speak, his eyes watery and red. "Where the hell would you get an idea like that? You do know that you are speaking of _Hizuri Kuon_ right? If ever there was a womanizing award of the year, your brother would be at the top of the list of nominees."

"Yes, I am aware," Reino answered chortling. "But see, that is exactly why I think he might be in love. Okay, say love is too strong a word," he took a large drink of the coffee, put the cup on the table and stood up. "Maybe it's more like infatuation," Reino continued pacing his side of the room. "But let's examine the facts before us."

Kuu nodded silently.

"This gala thingy, whenever we throw something like this, the next day you're almost guaranteed to find a woman, or two or three, in bed with him. I know I haven't been around for the past couple of years, but I have heard the stories. Quite delightful ones to boot."

The king's complexion reddened.

"This time he was more annoyed than ever with all of the women present. When I checked in on him in the morning, he was alone."

"That's not nearly enough to warrant a suspicion of love. Maybe he's going through a dry spell."

Walking around, Reino leaned against the table beside his father and folded his arms over his chest, nodding. "Yes, if Hell had frozen over, I would agree that a dry spell would be likely. But it's Kuon. But there's more here father. He leaves every day, quite early. Being the princely man he is, he usually sleeps in very late and then stays up late. But recently, he leaves the house early, returns home just after sunset and then holes up in his bedroom. Mark my words, there is a woman involved here."

Kuu shook his head in disagreement. "When I was his age, after I discovered my love for your mother, I felt as if I was on top of the moon. My broody attitude flew out the door and I couldn't stop smiling even if you shot me in the face."

This time it was Reino's turn to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh geez, father. You're so naïve."

"Do tell, son."

"It's because he's so afflicted that he's in such a bitter mood. I believe that he may have found that one woman whom he can't have. If mother was unattainable, how would that make you feel?"

Cerulean eyes bloomed like flowers as understanding finally dawned. "See, now that is something I can believe." Rubbing his chin, Kuu felt the pieces of this mystery starting to come together. "We must find out who she is, that is if you are in fact correct with this theory of yours."

"I have no doubt in my mind," Reino answered, feeling smug and mischievous.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is happening to me?" Kuon thought as he shoved an overhang of leaves out of his way. Shoving past the cluttered large trees and stepping over hard rocks, covered beneath a carpet of leaves, grass and broken wood, he worked his way towards what used to be his most special secret space of solitude. After meeting her only once, twice if you counted him watching her relish the rain, the spot had been turned into a space of hope and wishful thinking. Every day for the past few days he has crawled his way back, just wishing and pleading to whatever Kami there was for another moment to spend with her.<p>

"She's just another girl," he mumbled, ducking beneath a thick, heavy branch. "Why is she affecting me so much? Why can't I get her fucking face out of my mind?" The more he thought of her, the harder his heart beat within him.

_She's not just another girl and you know it,_ the logical corner of his mind berated him. _You've never met anyone who even comes close to her. There is nothing about that woman that warrants the phrase 'Just another girl.' Stop acting like a moron._

Kuon shook his head determinedly. "I've only spent a few hours with her. I know that it can't be more that infatuation. I've never met anyone so _normal_ before. That has to be it. Her simple life and beautiful eyes just have me blind."

_Goddamned coward._

Seeing the break of trees, Kuon reached forward and moved the last of the branches before stepping out into the clearing. He shook the loose leaves that had fallen upon him out of his hair and then raised his head.

His heart stopped.

His eyes widened.

"Kyoko…" he whispered, as she stared at her sleeping form. Quietly he meandered towards her. She laid on her side on a sprawled out dark blue blanket. Her school bag sat behind her just off the edge of the blanket. Carefully, Kuon slipped his own pack of his shoulder. Kneeling he silently put it next to hers and then stepped over her. Lowering himself beside her, he sat down and gazed at her peaceful expression.

Naturally mauve lips were parted slightly. Her long ebon tresses was messily bundled. Loose strands hung around her face and covered her nape. Unable to resist, he allowed his eyes to follow her form. She was dressed in plain white blouse with a dark blue sweater. A knee-length white skirt with blue and red flowers covered her lower body, up to her knees. Kuon could see the feminine curves of her shapely legs.

By its own volition, the prince found himself moving down beside her. Mirroring her position, he turned onto his side, propping himself up with his hand. Her hand lay palm-faced up upon the blanket, slender fingers occasionally moving to the wind that swirled around them. Closing his slack-jawed mouth, Kuon exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_I can't believe she's here…_ With one look at her serene face, all the negative thoughts that had infested him earlier disappeared like mist. _Such a simple, simple girl is capable of stealing every ounce of my peace of mind… Such a lovely, simple girl…_

The leaves and water rustled around them as he was swept away in this moment of adoration. The breeze fingered his hair. Raking it back, he saw that the wind had caressed the sleeping girl as well, blowing the loose strands of black from her face and neck. Another gush came about, with more force this time, causing her skirt to flutter, moving it up her thighs. Kyoko stirred from the chill and turned onto her back. Shifting her hand up, she nuzzled the side of her face into her palm.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kuon stripped the black hoodie off himself and straightened it out, ready to blanket her with it, when a bright blotch of color caught his attention. Slowly his hands fell back into his lap as his eyes focused on her wrists. "What the hell," he whispered.

Putting the forgotten coat aside, he laid back and rotated. There was a dark bruise all around her wrist, the color of deepest red with hints of purple. Without thinking, Kuon reached out and lightly touched her. She flinched away from him subconsciously. Moving his eyes to her face, the man could feel his chest tighten with indignation.

The wind whirled blowing her sweater open, revealing the subtle hint of cleavage from her petite chest. Kyoko shifted her body once again to adjust to the coolness that the day offered to the world. Kuon noticed the same hint of purplish bruising just above and to the side of the valley of her breasts. "What happened to you…Kyoko…?"

A seething heat of adrenaline began coursing through his veins, reaching his heart and fueling him with an ire unlike any he had ever felt before. Closing his eyes, he forced his face away from her. In his lap, strong fingers curled into excruciatingly tight balls, knuckles changing colors as his imagination painted portraits of blood.

_The blonde stranger walked up to her, grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her against him and kissed her salaciously. "Your punishment for leaving the house."_

The bastard's sleazy expression suddenly exploded before green eyes. The way he held onto Kyoko and dragged her away like she was some animal…

Realizing that his anger was getting the best of him, Kuon forced himself to take a few deep breathes to calm the madness that was taking over. Slowly he opened his eyes. Her legs were kissed with goose pimples and he noticed that she was shivering. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the jacket and started to lay it across her body. But her thighs bore similar bruises. They were much darker in color, with clear outlines of teeth marks bordering them. Holding his breathe, he pulled the coat over her legs and sat back.

Feeling something brush against her skin, Kyoko felt her sleep starting to fade away. A dull thud danced beneath her temples, making her lids feel heavy and unwilling to move. Rolling her head to the side, she scrunched her eyes together and forced them open. The sun hung high and bright in a sky that was as blue as the ocean. Raising her hand, she gently squeezed her temples. Breathing deeply, Kyoko heaved herself up. Looking down at the thick black material over her legs, she felt baffled, until he spoke.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Kuon met her surprise eyes with the most charming, gentlemanly smile he could muster.

A chill ran down her body at the expression he gave her. "G-good morning, Mr. Stranger." She greeted, unsure if he was being polite or if he was upset that she stole his solitude again. "I-I'm sor—,"

"Please," Kuon interrupted turning his body towards her. "You have nothing to apologize for. What did you do that warrants saying sorry?"

"I, uh…" Kyoko looked around the clearing before shrugging sheepishly. "I suppose taking this spot again."

Kuon chuckled. "My name's not on it. And even if it were, you're welcome to it."

_Ba-thump ba-thump. Ba-thump ba-thump. _Moving her hand up, she tried to clutch the fabric, but found her unbuttoned sweater spread out around her. A spill of color covered her face as she wrapped the sweater around herself. When she pulled her knees together, Kuon's coat slid down, revealing more of her skin and a few more bruises further up her thighs.

Unable to elude his notice, Kuon ground his teeth and tried to pry his eyes away again, but found it to be much more difficult this time. Vastly familiar with the elements of sex, he recognized the hickeys for what they were. Having very interesting vices himself, he also recognized the required force necessary to leave behind such intense marks. Fair skin covered knuckles burned for something to punch. A myriad number of thoughts started to assault him.

_Did this mean that she's chosen him? How much of herself does she share with him? Would she willingly allow him to touch her in such a way?_ The tender feeling of her fingers pressing upon his hand, snapped him back to reality. Looking at those slim digits, he shifted his gaze upwards and saw the same ring of bruising around her other wrist as well. The longer he stared at it, the more apparent its shape became to him. _Those are from fingers… She was forced…_

Catching him relentlessly gawking at her, Kyoko looked down and gasped. Hastily, she retracted her hands and tugged the sweater's long sleeves over them. She then ran her eyes long the rest of her body and saw how far up her skirt had hiked. Without thinking, feeling an almost anxiety ridden need to cover herself, she reached for the coat and spread it out over her legs. "I'm sorry… you had to see that."

"What happened to you?" Kuon asked, voice low and tight. It took far too much effort to keep his tone from absolving his anger.

"It's nothing," Kyoko answered, too cheerily.

Lifting his eyes to hers, he saw the transparently fake smile he pasted upon her complexion and he practically lost it. "They look painful, Kyoko."

"It's really not a big deal," she answered, too quickly. Moving away from him, Kyoko wanted to stand up and flee. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her shoes and slipped into them. "I've been here too—"

Kuon grabbed her elbow and forced her to face him. Inadvertently he pulled her against him, making her gasp. The warmth of her heavy breathes cascaded across his mouth. The feeling her hands sliding up his shirt, over his chest in a half-assed effort to place space between them. The intuitive way her eyes fell to his lips before finding their way back to the scrutiny of green. All of it made his lungs hitch. An unusual flutter ran down his chest to the pit of his stomach. Licking his lips lightly, he glanced down to her parted mouth and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "What happened to you?"

Kyoko's heart was beating so fast she feared it would rip right out of her body and run away. Nervousness gave way to an awkward feeling of wanting to feel secure. Her nails curled into the thin material of his shirt, clutching softly. Swallowing, she answered with a similar tone. "I… I couldn't stop it." Kyoko could feel his hands stiffen.

Kuon's heart became wild. "What couldn't you stop, Kyoko?" She shook her head. Being so close to her, he could see the dampness upon her lashes and the rough way her teeth grazed her lower lip. "Tell me. Tell me what he did to you, please."

His beckoning made her knees weak and resolve melt. Her vulnerability gave way to the crumpled pieces of her soul, leaving her exposed and so frighteningly cold. "I couldn't…" her breath capered and her body quaked from the memory of it.

Kuon pressed his lips to her forehead. "Tell me…" As she moved her head up, he found her eyes on his. Shoving away the demon that awakened inside of him, Kuon pressed his teeth together "Did he ra—"

"I made a sacrifice," she finally admitted. "I couldn't stop him from touching me. No matter how much I fought it, he wouldn't… stop. He p-p-promised that if I allowed him to…" Kyoko turned her face from him and willed her tears to stop. "I had to save myself, I had to protect the only thing that's all mine."

_Why did I confess…?_ Inwardly, she screamed and shouted. Here she was, in the arms of a man she barely knew. A man who barely knew her yet… Somehow, even in this situation, in this particular circumstance, she felt safer than she ever has in her entire life. He looked upon her with such a powerful force of concern and compassion that she felt she would dissolve. Those foreign eyes and his tender tone… Kyoko felt she could reveal all of her darkest secrets and still never be judged… _How could that possibly be…_ she wondered. _After all, he is nothing more than a passing stranger…_

"I don't know why you care," she added more as an afterthought. "After all, I don't even know your name."

Observing the lines of her face, the shape of her brow and the way she trembled against him, Kuon had to contest the urge to do something insanely stupid. Pulling her a bit closer, he looked longingly into her petrified gaze. "Kuon."

"Kuon…" she whispered.

He nodded. "Kuon."

The breeze picked up again, covering them with the thick strands of her hair, whipping it about before finally whistling to a still. Brushing his fingertips across her skin, he shoved them aside, tucking them behind her ear. Delicately his hands stopped around her neck, the pad of this thumb affectionately careening over the lines of her jaw.

"What is it about you that has me so completely mesmerized?"

Amber eyes widened with astonishment.

"I can't do anything without seeing you everywhere. This beautiful face. Those intense eyes. That smile that you only show when you think no one else is looking. One day with you and a lifetimes worth of restraint has been completely shattered." Feeling her chest rising and falling more quickly against him, Kuon brought her face closer. "Kyoko… why do you have me so intoxicated?"

Every single nerve in her body urged her forward. The pool of heat beneath her belly button. The racing strength of her erratic pulse. The unbelievable amounts of comfort that the mere presence of him engulfed her with… Everything. But she was Kyoko, soon to be a Fuwa. This was wrong, no matter how right it felt.

Leaving his body, her palms tightened around his wrists as she wretched herself free of his allure. Standing up, Kyoko took some steps back and spun away from him. Grabbing a fistful of the sweater that covered her chest, she jerked and yanked. _You're a woman… You don't get to choose…_

Devoid of her company, all Kuon could think about was how perfectly she fit into his arms. Sighing heavily, he combed his hair back, grabbed his coat and also shoved into a stance. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kyoko asked, briefly glancing over her shoulder.

"For overstepping." Noticing that she wouldn't face him, Kuon felt like a moron. What he did to her was more than likely no better than what that bastard had done.

_What is the matter with me? _ He contemplated angrily. _I can have any woman I want! Why am I so fixated on this one?_ Growling in frustration, he also turned away from Kyoko and pushed his hair back, wrenching at the ends furiously. _She already has enough torment in her life without needing the obsessions of a prince to add to it…_

"What did you mean?" Her voice lingered out to him as he slipped his jacket back on.

Facing her quizzically he moved forward. "What did you say?" The color on her cheeks deepened down to her neck. Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore the flush of heat on his own complexion. "I didn't hear you."

Kyoko also walked towards him, her body moving of its own desire. "I asked what you meant."

"Do I really need to spell it out," he retorted, understanding her meaning perfectly.

"No one has ever said such things to me before. I don't… I don't understand…" Her voice came out embarrassed and quiet.

_You really are pure of innocence…_ "Well, it's really simple." Another step and then another and another. "I can't get you out of my head."

Unable to avoid his eyes any longer, Kyoko lifted her head and inhaled. The first time, she didn't allow herself to look at him properly. But today with him so vividly before her, she couldn't help but stare. He had to have been the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. With the hair to match the sun and eyes as green as spring, he was intolerably gorgeous.

"Ever since I met you, you are the only thing that occupies my every thought. When I wake up, I see your face. When I go to sleep, I hear your voice." Taking his last step, Kuon saw that a distance of only six inches or so separated them. "You are all I think about, Kyoko."

Her heart skipped. "But we don't even know each other…" she replied distantly, dragging her eyes away from his appeal.

Kuon chuckled. "You're right. We don't know each other at all." Unable to resist, he took one more step forward. "What I do know, is that out of everyone in my life, you're the first person to look at me and tell me that my life isn't insignificant, my concerns and my stupid problems." Drawing her eyes back, he smiled. "You're the first person that I've ever been able to talk to without feeling like I owed them an explanation. The first one who actually listened to what I have to say. And…"

"…And?" Kyoko urged.

"And… I think it's because you're no different than I…" A glaze of moisture engulfed her large eyes, stealing the words from his mouth. Drops shimmering like diamonds rolled down her cheeks and he thought the world would crumble.

"You're wrong," she said. Her voice cracked as she fought to keep the emotion out. "You're a man… You get a choice. You have the power to change your fate, Kuon. I do not."

Like a thousand needles, those words pierced the mask that blinded him. The tiny closed circles in his brain, spread and blossomed as comprehension sunk deep.

"You feel that no one is listening, but I'm sure that if you reached out and grabbed someone by the hand, then all of that white noise would flow eloquently. You have the power to make your dreams a reality, where I…"

"Why can't you? What makes you so different?" He grabbed her hands with his and held them firmly. "How can you put yourself apart—,"

"Because I'm a woman! Don't you get it?!" Wrenching her wrists free, she walked around him, Kyoko close her eyes tightly. "My only fate is to blindly do what is asked of me."

"And if it breaks you?" Kuon snapped cheekily. Growing up in the palace could in no way compare to her life, but the prince refused to believe that such a double-standard actually existed. Never in his eighteen years of life has he seen such a ridiculous notion. The power was shared equally between Kuu and Juliena. It couldn't have been a privilege for the wealthy… could it? What kind of world was that?

"It doesn't matter! If it breaks me, if it completely _ruins_ me, I must still do what is asked of me."

Kuon spun around and stared at her. "I don't believe you."

"Then believe this," Kyoko walked to him and showed him her left hand. A brilliant diamond ring, large and extraordinary adorned her finger. "Believe what is right in front of your eyes."

The winds stopped and the water froze. Kuon could feel his realm go numb with disbelief. Grasping her bruised wrist gently, he pulled her nearer. "Engagement ring…?"

Kyoko nodded, fresh tears finding their way to the ground. "Yes. _This_…is my fate, Kuon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Sorry for posting so many updates so quickly. After a long day of work, this is the only way I know how to unwind. Until next time.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

**Chapter 07: Falling**

"Where the hell is that stupid girl?" Saena said through gritted teeth. The two piece business attire hugged her body like a glove. A pencil skirt with a matching grey blazer gave her an appearance of wealthy sophistication. Long black hair was pulled back into a lovely, simple bun. Square black framed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. With her arms folded across her chest, she paced the length of the large kitchen as Okami prepared a long list of sweets for the special order she received earlier in the day.

"Will you calm down, Saena-san?" Okami barked bitterly as she rolled her eyes at the younger woman. "You're going to burn a hole into my floor." As usual, she was dressed elegantly in a black silken kimono with golden cranes and blossoms, clean fingers wrapped tightly around a feathered pen as the list continued to grow.

"Is she always this _late_?" Kyoko's mother asked, ignoring the request. Her black pumps clacking upon the hardwood as she walked down to the left, spun and walked back, nails digging into the expensive material of her jacket. Thin shapely brows were furrowed with mounting rage. "Such a rebellious little brat."

Sho stood around the corner with his back up against the wall, head bowed and ears picking up every word. His jaw tightened as he contemplated his fiancée's whereabouts. _There was only one place she would lose herself in,_ Sho thought. As the sounds of extremely harsh insults wafted out to him, he sighed. _And if this bitch is back then no doubt Kyoko will avoid coming home for as long as possible._

Glancing to his wristwatch, Sho knew that if Kyoko didn't return very soon, she would be in for the punishment of a lifetime. Mentally cursing, he pushed off the wall and meandered towards his bedroom. After climbing the stairs, he started to pass Kyoko's bedroom. He couldn't help but stop and question as to whether there'd be a clue in the darkened room. Making sure that no one was coming after him, Sho walked up to the door and quietly slid it open. Stepping inside he closed it behind him.

The space was always so clean and organized. Her desk against the left wall had her textbooks neatly standing on the shelves in the corner, in alphabetical order. Light pink slippers sat slightly tucked beneath her bed. The hard tatami covered floors were completely clear of clutter and dust, unlike the heir's own room. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and ran his hand over her pillow. Images of his abuse flittered to his mind, making him smile. If he was lucky, maybe _he_ would get to punish her instead of Saena.

Relishing the different methods that sprung to mind, Sho got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. After grabbing a leather jacket decorated with zippers from his own room, he made for the exit, hoping not to get caught. _I better go get her and drag her ass back, pronto._

* * *

><p>Sitting like a perfect Japanese lady, Kyoko continued to drown in the green eyes that regarded her. Feeling the seeds of fear sprouting within her throat, she swallowed. When the silence stretched on a bit more, her heart sunk. Kuon just kept staring at her, his lips held firmly together. Kyoko as was afraid that if opened that heavenly mouth then insults of her station in life would flow freely. Even though she didn't know much about him, she knew that he had to have come from a very well-off family. She shivered.<p>

"Won't you say something?" The teen finally managed the courage to ask.

As if caught red-handed with his hand in the liquor cabinet, Kuon cleared his throat and forced his face away from her. "I just can't believe that you have such a life." He replied honestly.

Ever since she told him about her engagement, he had been overwhelmed with both silence and curiosity. This unfamiliar rain maiden that swept into his life and stole his peace of mind. Now, it looked like he would never be able to get his chance at loving her. It made him burn with sadness. After an awkward silence befell them, Kyoko tried to escape, but Kuon wouldn't allow it. He needed to know everything about her. Every detail of her life, why she felt that she had no choice but to marry this man she obviously hated. Being a Royal, Kuon never had to deal with real-life situations that Kyoko suffocated from.

In her telling, time had stopped for them both. The seconds and minutes ticked on by and the sun fell lower and lower, hoarding the light and warmth of the day. Dusk befell the sky above them and they still didn't notice.

"It's just life for me, Kuon." Kyoko said smiling.

Kuon moved his eyes back to her presence. The moisture of her misery was clearly blanketed in those unforgiving orbs. Her lips spread in warmth but he could tell her heart felt nothing but ice. "Why don't you run away, Kyoko?" Turning his body towards her, he reached out and swept her long hair over her shoulder. Cupping her face tenderly, could feel the heat in her cheeks. His heart skipped. "Run away so these horrible people can't treat you like a fucking servant. You have such vibrancy inside of you. If you continue to take this path, you'll die in darkness. You can't possibly want that?"

Bowing her head, Kyoko couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Tears rolled down into his palm, sticking them together. A brush of a soft thumb beneath her eyes intensified the unusual feelings that swam within the young woman. "I have nowhere to run too." She answered honestly. "Even if I did run, the Fuwas are a very prestigious family in this region. They would find me." Reaching up, she covered his hand with hers and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It would be much worse for me, Kuon."

Moving closer, Kuon touched his head to hers. "I refuse to believe that you can't escape them. I can see how much it's destroying you."

"Please, don't say such things to me. You're only making this…" Her voice faded and her eyes widened at the sudden awareness that slammed into her. _Oh my god… I'm falling… for him…_

"What?" He pressed on. "I'm making this what?" Cupping her face with both hands now, Kuon looked longingly into the glaze of ochre.

Licking her lips, Kyoko gulped again. "You're making me realize… How numb I've become." Pulling his hands from her face, Kyoko scooted back a bit and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't believe that I've laid myself completely bare before you. I no longer have any secrets from you."

"Is that really a bad thing?" The Prince questioned, trying to ignore the guilt that swirled inside of his chest.

"Yes!" She replied without hesitation. "I know nothing about you at all."

Momentarily their eyes locked as Kuon contemplated giving her the same respect. But his biggest fears turned him craven. What if she started to treat him differently, just like every other stupid person in this nation? What if she hated him for what he was? Or what… What if she refused to see him ever again? No! It was a risk that he wasn't prepared for, one he didn't know if he ever would be prepared for.

Feeling soft drops on her hands, Kyoko looked at the sky and gasped. The beautiful blue had darkened to a hazy grey, covered with ominous clouds. "Oh no!" Hastily, she gathered her bag and stood up. "I have to go! I didn't realize how late it's gotten!" Looking around to make sure that she had not forgotten anything, she offered her companion an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Kuon. But I have to go right now!"

Kuon was up on his feet along with Kyoko, already feeling the strings of loneliness settling in. "Wait!" He shouted to her retreating back. "Please, Kyoko! Tell me I'll see you again!" Racing after her, he caught her elbow as she reached the edge of the clearing. Pulling her back to him, he slipped his other hand around her waist and held her. "I need to see you again, tomorrow."

Biting her lower lip, Kyoko shrugged slowly. "My mother is in town. I… I don't know if I can get away while she's here. Besides…" Her chest ached horribly at the thought of never seeing him again, but worse than that, his presence in her life had disrupted her acceptance of the destiny before her. She no longer wanted to blindly walk down this horrible nightmare. No… she wanted to run away, with him and find a new destiny… All foolish dreams that she knew she didn't deserve, dreams that would never come true.

"Please, Kyoko. I'm begging you." Kuon caressed her lips with his fingers and drew her body against his.

"Kuon…" she whispered, eyes falling to his parted lips. "I… can't…" she added as her eyes involuntarily slid shut with anticipation.

Kuon kissed her, sending a whirl of chills down her spine. Her pulse quickened and her body fluttered from her chest down to her tummy. Kyoko wrapped her hand around his neck and returned the kiss with equal warmth and ardency. _Oh god, __**I am**__ falling in love with him…_

Breaking the kiss, they both were out of breath. Pressing his head to hers, Kuon begged. "Please, Kyoko. I can feel myself falling for you."

Looking into his eyes, she gasped.

"I can't go another day without seeing you." Covering the hand over his heart, Kuon squeezed. "Promise me you'll come back."

Nodding deliberately, Kyoko smiled. "I-I promise, Kuon." She shoved him back, twirled around and disappeared behind the wall of trees, cheeks aching from joy.

* * *

><p>Sho fell back, cursing as the feeling of sharp wood pierced his palm. "Fuck," he cursed as he felt the pain in his hand. Shoving back into a stance, he roughly brushed his pants and then looked at his palm. A thin, long piece was protruding from the bottom of his palm, blood seeping out brightly. Grabbing it, he yanked it out and stifled a groan.<p>

"I'm so sorry—" Kyoko began her typical apology, but froze when she saw what she had bumped into. "Sho…" she whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing, you goddamned idiot?" Sho yelled as he started walking over to her. Seeing her scuttle away from him only made him angrier. Stomping closer, he leaned down and grabbed her wrist violently, pulling her to her feet. Her moans of pain made no difference to him. "You deserve much more than a manhandling."

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" She asked, eyes closed and face turned to the side. Kyoko could feel his fingers curling around her and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out.

"You're fucking mother is having a shit storm, Kyoko." Sho replied through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea how pissed she is that you weren't home?"

Kyoko took a deep breath. Looking into his eyes, she thought she could see a small hint of concern mirrored in them. Realizing how stupid that sounded, she shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. Is that why you're out here? You came to get me?"

Sho remained silent. He released her and took a step back.

"Why didn't you just tell her where I was…?"

Turning away from her, he tried to walk off, but was stopped when she seized his wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"You're bleeding…" Kyoko answered quietly. Dropping his hand, she ripped off a small part of her skirt and then carefully wrapped it around the small wound. "There."

Looking own at her makeshift bandage, Sho could feel a small flow of warmth in his face. Twisting away, he started to walk off. "Grab your shit, let's go."

Feeling utterly baffled by this behavior, Kyoko hastily picked up her bag and pursued her fiancé, her heart thrumming like insanity.

By the time they made it back to the ryokan, the sky had fallen completely black, the clouds overhead hid the stars and rain was pouring down upon them heavily. Just outside of the back entrance, by the kitchen Sho slipped out of his shoes quietly and signaled for Kyoko to do the same. Then he peeked inside and found the area empty. Feeling the girl behind him, he grasped her wrist and yanked her in after him. "Stay quiet," he whispered over his shoulder.

Leading her to the far entrance on the opposite side of the large kitchen, Sho was sure that everyone would be in their rooms by now. But as he started to turn the corner he heard voices. Stepping back, he wrapped his arms around Kyoko and held her close as they stayed tucked into the dark corner. Looking down at her, he saw the fear that was painted in them. When they realized that she was back, especially her mother, she was probably going to beat her daughter horribly. It was something that didn't settle very well with the heir. Turning his ear to the voices, he eavesdropped carefully.

"Well, well your highness, she is currently upstairs focusing on her studies. She has exams coming up and I like to make sure she does the very best."

_Saena's voice,_ Sho thought.

"Of course, I can relate to that myself. I just returned from studying abroad," a velvety masculine answered with a slight chuckle. "It is quite standard for the king to make this kind of request. Since tomorrow is his anniversary, we want to ensure that everything will flow as smoothly as possible."

"I understand completely." Saena answered. "I can send her over—,"

"Nonsense," the royal replied. "The weather is quite displeasing as it is. I will escort her myself."

There was a moment of silence that made Sho feel more cautious. He tightened his arms around Kyoko. Feeling her shift, he looked down and found her face and neck red. Dew drops kissed every inch of her skin, long wet hair stuck to her temples and neck. So many filthy thoughts occurred to him, but he shoved them away for both of their security.

"I have no problem waiting for the young woman," the royal added in what sounded like a pleasant tone. "Besides, it will give me an opportunity to get to know you all better."

Kyoko pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away, trying to fight the disgust that was starting to infect her stomach. But as she looked at their situation, she knew that the only way to speak to him would be to get close. Stepping on to her tippy toes, she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "There's another way up,"

Sho hid the chill that her breath gave him. Facing her, he nodded questioningly. She motioned for him to follow her and he did reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Saena stormed down the long hallway, fuming at the ears. Reaching Kyoko's bedroom door, she stormed inside. After speaking with the royal, she went into the kitchen for some libations and found the wet tracks that had made her realize that her daughter had finally returned. Now as she stood in the middle of the young girl's bedroom, she fought the urge to reach out and rip her head off her body.<p>

"Mother…" Kyoko muttered nervously. She was in the middle of changing out of her wet clothes. Clad in khaki skinny leg pants and a simple black cotton bra, Kyoko felt completely exposed. Grabbing the plain white t-shirt off the bed, she raised it to her chest and blushed. "I'm sorr—,"

"You selfish little whore," Saena said as she walked over to her daughter. "Do you have any idea whom you've kept waiting? Do you?!"

Flinching, the teenager shook her head quickly.

_SLAP!_

The sound thundered through the whole room. "The King's son is downstairs, Kyoko. _The _royal family is here and where were you? You were you too busy out there fucking god only knows what to honor us with your presence?"

"N-no one, mother. I'm not like that!" Kyoko answered, her body shaking terribly with terror. "I promise you—,"

"I don't want to hear your lies." Saena spat rudely. "Get dressed and put on something that makes you look like a woman."

Kyoko lifted her eyes to her mother's. They were filled with so much disappointment and ire that the young girl felt she saw fire dancing in them. "I-I d-don't understand…"

"You're going with him for the night. No daughter of mine will look like some sewer slut. Understand?" She nodded to the closet. "I already have a dress picked out. You have ten minutes." Stepping away from her mistake, Saena walked to the door. Before exciting, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Don't think you won't be punished for this, Kyoko. You'll have to answer for your disobedience. And you can start by doing whatever that royal wants done."

Her eyes widened at the implication. She took a step forward, ready for a full protest. "But mother! You couldn't possibly—,"

Saena turned around with deathly eyes. "Enough! _Whatever_ the hell he wants, you'll do it without question! I'm so tired of your disappointments."

Kyoko closed her eyes and curled her hands into tight balls around the fabric she clutched to her heart. Feeling the diamond scrape against her other fingers, she looked to her mother again. "What about Sho, I don't think he'd appreciate it if I… was with another man."

The lawyer laughed with a harmonious sort of maliciousness. "That's not my problem, Kyoko. If it really bothers him so much, then I'll allow him to do whatever he wishes. Since you're engaged already there really is no point in waiting is there?" Scoffing at the sight of her daughter, Saena exited the bedroom.

Placing her cold palm against her skin, Kyoko hissed when it burned. She would need some make up to cover the redness. Liquid diamonds rolled down her cheeks as she walked over to the closet and sought the dress that was chosen as her prisoner's uniform. After finding it, her face flushed. _First Sho and now some royal… I guess I really am no different than a whore…_

* * *

><p>Kuon walked into the lavish, empty kitchen, unable to contain the smile that was glued to his lips. Opening the fridge, he browsed around for something to drink, but eyes suddenly fogged up with an image of his kiss. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, the young prince felt entirely like the adolescent he was. It was no secret that he had been with many women, but none of them had affected him so intensely, especially not from just a little kiss. How he wished he could have wrapped her up and continued for as long as possible, but alas circumstances made that difficult.<p>

Sighing heavily, he closed the refrigerator doors and flinched when he heard a tray crashing to the floor nearby. A young servant knelt down and quickly started gathering the shattered tea pot and cups, mopping up the spilt liquid. The sight held the Hizuri absolutely immobile. A sad portrait of Kyoko's tear-streaked face appeared before him, replacing the boy. Kuon could see her breaking dishes at the ryokan and then being dragged away for "punishment" by that lecherous fiancé of hers. His blood boiled.

"I'm so sorry, Kuon-sama," the servant exclaimed as he worked quickly with shaking hands. "I didn't realize that you were in here, it startled me."

Dropping his head with an unbearable flow of guilt, Kuon grabbed a tea towel off the center island and walked over to the mess. Kneeling down, he began to wipe the steaming milk tea off the floor, gathering the shards as he worked.

The servant's eyes grew so large they could have popped out of his handsome little face. "W-what are you doing? No! Please, sir just l—,"

"I'm sorry," Kuon said quietly. Noticing the servant's frozen position, the prince blushed heavily. He then took the pieces from the boy and placed them back onto the tray. "I'm really sorry for treating you that way this morning." His large hand dabbed at the last bit of liquid. "I was having a bad day and I took it out on you, and everyone else." Raking his hair back, he looked at the servant and felt his chest tighten. _He can't be much older than I am, or she is… And he has the same fear in his eyes that she does…_ "Will you please forgive me?"

Jaw dropped in total astonishment, the boy had nothing to say. This was the crowned prince for heaven's sake. How could he possibly apologize to someone as lowly and inconsequential as him?

This expression, one he had seen every single day of his life since he could crawl, was starting to irritate him, but he kept it all inside with grace. Conjuring the gentlemanly smile of perfection, he tilted his head and repeated his apology. "I'm truly am sorry. Forgive me?"

"O-of course, Kuon-sama!" The servant said bowing. "Everyone has bad days, sir. I understand completely."

Kuon nodded. "Thanks." As he started to stand up, he realized that he didn't even know the boy's name. Actually, he didn't know any servants names, not even most of the female servants that he had screwed around with. _ I don't know Kyoko's last name either…_His guilt sunk deeper. "What's your name?"

Standing, the boy slid the tray onto the counter and turned his body towards the royal, not lifting his eyes to him out of respect. "H-Hikaru, sir. Kotonami Hikaru."

Kuon patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Hikaru, thanks for helping us out so much. I really don't think we'd do so well on our own." _I wonder if anyone ever shows her their appreciation, considering how much she does for them, _he added inwardly. He then spun around and walked towards the kitchen's exit. But a sudden thought struck him. Stopping at the mouth, he turned back. "Please, don't tell my father about this. I don't want him to make a big deal, which he'll do obviously."

Hikaru smiled. "Of course, sir. Have a wonderful evening."

"You too, Hikaru-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It should start to pick up a bit more in pace from this point, but I'm still gonna take my time so I don't ruin the story. Have a great night! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Royals

**Chapter 08: Royals**

With a gaze the color of softest violet, the king's adopted son admired the woman that sat across from him within the darkened cabin of the black stretch limousine. Seeing the lush red color upon her cheeks, he was unable to tear his eyes away from her face. The delicate lines along her cheeks and the curve of her lips told him that she was just a blossoming adolescent, no older than seventeen. She had a very slender body, one that the scarlet colored dress hugged like a glove. When she came down the stairs, following that lawyer woman, he knew immediately that this was the woman who had captured his brother's affections.

As Reino watched her, he could see the nervous way she kept nibbling at her lower lip. Folded hands rested in her lap with fingers that clasped and unclasped restlessly. She never raised her eyes to him, always keeping her head bowed. Her posture as she sat against the plush leather seats was a mirror of perfection and propriety. _Almost like a royal,_ he thought with amusement.

Feeling curiosity getting the better of him, he allowed his eyes time to regard the rest of her form. She had long legs, that appeared smooth and…cold. Little tiny goose pimples kissed her skin. Whether it was from the chill of the night or fear of being in his presence, Reino was not sure. The long slit that parted the fabric of her dress rode up to a few inches above her knees, giving him much more of a sight then she would have liked. That much was clearly evident in the blush of her complexion.

_What kind of mother would allow her young daughter to dress like that? Especially in the presence of a man? Does she want her daughter to be ruined in such a horrible way?_ Reino could feel his blood boiling at the thought of such negligence towards another, especially that of one's own child. His bitter thoughts were quickly interrupted when the black partition slid down.

"We are here, Reino-sama," the chauffeur said with utmost politeness.

Reino nodded. "Thank you very much, Takumi-kun." When the partition slid back up, he looked to Kyoko's face and took a silent breath, praying that this would not come back to bite him in the ass later. "We've arrived at the palace, Kyoko-kun," he spoke with as much kindness as he could. Any efforts in allaying her discomfort, he made. She nodded very gently. If he wasn't staring so intently at her, he may have missed it entirely. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought dejectedly.

Not bothering to wait for the chauffeur, he slid over to the door, grabbed the handle and swung it open. After stepping out, he bent and spoke to the young girl again. "May I help you out?" Reino offered her his open hand.

Kyoko's heart had been beating the entire time. It rampaged with growing disobedience. But the obligations of her position in the ryokan, as well as her obligations as a daughter rang in her ears like a drum. There was no escaping it. Amber eyes fell to the clean, large hand and the lump that had slowly been mutating came to life in her throat. As she tried to swallow, she caught air and coughed uncomfortably. Cheeks filled with more red radiance as the embarrassment began to mount, the heights of it all almost too unbearable.

"I promise that I will not harm you, Kyoko-kun," Reino added noticing the fear eclipsed in the look she gave him. Long, light colored lashes flickered as she met his eyes for the first time. Lavender orbs widened at the depth of her stare. Catching himself before he lost his composure, Reino smiled. "You have my word as a royal."

Reluctantly Kyoko slipped her hand into his, surprised at the warmth that emanated from him. He gently pulled her out of the vehicle. When her high heeled feet held her weight, she could feel her legs wobble. Although she had practiced many times wearing such fancy shoes, she never really had much success. Willing herself to not fall, she hoped and prayed that she would find the strength to not make a fool of herself, or her mother would never let her live it down.

Takumi was a boy in his early twenties. He came around, bowed deeply to the royal and then closed the door as he led the girl a few steps away from the limousine. With their backs to him, the driver allowed himself to steal lewd looks at the woman. Her shapely figure gave him many thoughts to fill his night, as well as bitter envy towards his employer.

Kyoko noticed that the pretty-boy royal had not relinquished her hand and it made her even more nervous. Thinking that it was highly inappropriate for him to be holding her in such a way, she tried to think of ways to gain her freedom, but then her footing slipped abruptly and she could feel her body giving out. A small feminine cry left her throat.

Reino quickly snaked his arm around her waist, catching her before she could hit the ground. Holding her close, he could feel her shivering hands upon his arms. Her eyes were wide, terrified and humiliated. _She really does look like the world's most innocent lamb. _He thought with disbelief. _I can't believe that __**you've**__ stolen Kuon's attention…_"Are you all right?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Just a bit embarrassed."

Reino smiled handsomely. "Don't be," he answered as he deftly pulled her to her feet. Glancing down at the gorgeous shoes, he continued. "If I had to wear those dangerous things, I'm sure I'd be flat on my face."

Kyoko giggled on instinct and it made him feel better. "I'm sorry," she muttered, pressed her fingers to her lips.

"You apologize way too much." The prince then knelt before the young woman. Tenderly he grabbed her left ankle and forced her to lift her leg. When she placed her palm upon his shoulder to brace herself, he realized that it had been far too long since he's been in the presence of a woman himself. He wasn't entirely sure he enjoyed this sensation, at least not with a girl claimed by his younger sibling.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko protested with shock.

"There is no reason for you to wear these. I'd rather you be safe then make an effort at looking your absolute best." After finishing with the left foot, he quickly made haste with the right one as well. Standing back up, he handed her the shoes. "Isn't that more comfortable?"

Kyoko flushed. "What about… inside?" she asked sheepishly.

Reino chuckled. "If you're worried about the palace don't be. Walking barefoot inside of a home is only natural, is it not?" A slight movement of her shoulders showed him that she was trembling, badly. Slipping out of his long wool coat, he wrapped it tightly around her. Her eyes fell to his again and it took his breath away.

"Please, don't show such kindness to someone as simple as me, your highness." Kyoko said, feeling extremely uncomfortable with all of this gentlemanly acts.

"I don't want you to catch a cold, Kyoko-kun." She looked away, the color spreading down her neck. "If you became sick then we would be in serious trouble tomorrow, now wouldn't we?" The corners of lips turned up in a soft smile. "Now, let me give you the tour, my lady."

* * *

><p>"How could you just let her go like that?" Sho shouted to his mother-in-law to be, hands tightly balled into fists at his side. His brow was kissed with sweat and his cheeks painted in light color from rage. "She's <em>my<em> fiancée. You can't just hand her over to whoever the hell you like."

"Sho!" Yelled the Okami. "Don't be such an insolent brat!"

"It's okay," Saena said, interrupting the mother. With her slender arms folded across her chest, she walked over to the blonde teenager and regarded him with a nasty grin. "Fuwa-kun, I'm sure that you are well aware of the fact that Kyoko is _my_ daughter. Therefore, I can do with her as I please." Long black lashes flickered to the boy's mouth as his lips twitched, the sound of teeth on teeth reaching her ears. Chortling, she shook her head at him. "Had I known that she was betrothed to someone as childish as you, I may never have even allowed this farce."

Brown eyes widened with shock at the insults given. If he wasn't so stunned, the young Fuwa heir would have reached out and smacked that smug little smirk right off the old lady's face.

"Kyoko will do whatever the hell I want her to do. _If_ she does marry you, you will then have your claim over her. But for now, just stay out of Mogami business. Do you understand?" Feeling sadistically satisfied with emasculating the teen, Saena dropped her hands, spun about and began walking towards the staircase.

"She's mine." Sho said defiantly from behind her, making her stop at the stairs base. When she glanced over her shoulder at him, she was greeted with thick brows furrowed in possessive fury. "I don't give a shit what you say. Kyoko is _mine_ and I won't allow you toss her aside to some royal piece of shit." Sho closed the gap between them and glared irately into her large astonished eyes. "She is _mine._ Don't you fucking forget that, Saena-_san_." Sho rudely brushed his shoulder with hers as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Staring at his departing back, Saena couldn't help but offer a soft smile of pleasured surprise. "Who would've thought that your son would have the balls," she mumbled.

The okami felt a wash of relief that this little spat did not turn into something grand and violent. She was well aware of the depth of Saena's anger and truth be told the elder woman found it absolutely terrifying at times. Recognizing that her son was not the most patient person in the world, she hoped that he would at least be able to look passed this one minor detail. But he was as possessive and stubborn as his father. Okami sighed heavily.

"I hope your brat does realize that he has no way of stopping whatever may happen between that royal and my daughter." Saena said as she turned about and walked into the kitchen.

The okami followed obediently. "Do you really think it's wise to have allowed her to leave looking like that? What if whatever is done is…irrevocably harmful to Kyoko-kun?"

Reaching into the liquor cabinet, she pulled out her most prized bottle of Scotch and a glass. The lawyerly mother poured herself a double before facing her oldest friend. "My daughter is strong. She knows how to please those above her rank, after all you did teach her the finest in propriety, didn't you?"

The okami nodded sadly. "I did so with the intention of her running this ryokan one day."

"There are many other ways to utilize such skills other than running a successful business. Besides, if she manages to snag a royal then she won't need to run your ryokan. As a queen, I'll never have to worry about that brat ever again."

Brown eyes widened at this revelation. Rendered speechless, she was watched the younger woman toss back her drink and then immediately pour another round. _So you do care, on some level. _"What will happen to my son if that happens?"

Saena licked her lips lightly. "He is young and quite popular from what I've heard. Finding another woman won't be a difficult task for him."

"Finding one on Kyoko-kun's level will be."

"That won't be my problem then, will it?" Saena snapped with annoyance. "That will be between you and your moronic son." Grabbing the bottle, she stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stuck her silver spoon into the large scoop of macha ice-cream and looked around the lavish kitchen. "I expected the palace to be an insane place, but I never could have imagined something as lovely as this."<p>

After finishing the tour of the palace grounds—the ballroom, the many different gardens, the dream-like library, the last stop was the kitchen, where Kyoko would be working the next day. All along their merry little trip the two had talked about a vast number of things, such as literature, portions of Reino's life as a royal, and the king's favorite desserts in preparation for tomorrow's celebration. Finishing up in the kitchen, the prince had realized that he didn't learn nearly enough about this intriguing young woman. So, he offered to make her a bowl of ice-cream so they could continue talking, almost like old friends.

To avoid waking up anyone so late at night, they both decided to eat their dessert in the kitchen, sitting at the long island in the middle of the spacious room. Reino took his seat beside her and regarded the way she looked around, a sparkle of awe in her stare. Growing up bathed in such luxuries, it had never crossed his mind at how his "normal" existence was anything but to people outside of the palace, the true normal people. Swallowing his current bite of ice-cream, he licked his lips. "So, do you think you will be able to work here?"

Returning her eyes to him, Kyoko nodded excitedly. "Of course! There is so much more to work with here than at the ryokan." The young woman smiled sincerely. Looking to the green substance as it melted in the silver bowl, her thoughts fell onto the people that she lived with. Her engagement to Sho and her terrifying mother. Kyoko knew that if she didn't do what her mother had demanded it would only be worse for her later. Pushing the bowl back, she turned to face Reino, hands laced neatly in her lap. "Your highness…" she began, but the fast beating of her heart swallowed her words.

Seeing the shift in her expression, Reino sat up a bit straighter and rotated to mirror her form. "What's the matter Kyoko-kun?" His voice was kind and concerned. Lilac eyes focusing on the teen carefully.

Reaching up with trembling fingers, she lightly tucked a few strands of her long hair behind her ear. "I… If there is anything else that you need me to do… I mean, I'll do whatever you…" Kyoko could feel the filth of the words she was trying to convey drowning out her voice even more. How could she just throw herself at him like this? Did her mother have no sense of morality? Did she not realize that her daughter was not a woman capable of such… low tasks? _I have some semblance of self-respect… Don't I?_

Her words and the almost instant change in her demeanor told the prince all that he needed to know. Looking at her nervously fiddling fingers, he found her shaking. _It all makes sense now,_ he thought as all of the pieces of this mysterious puzzle began to click together. _Her mother… That wretched piece of shit. _Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm the anger that was starting to overwhelm him. When he opened his eyes, he found her expression to be of fear and shame. Reino knew that he needed to calm this storm before it unfolded into chaos and regret. Sliding off the stool, he fell to one knee before the teen and took her hands in his.

"Your highness—" Kyoko began with an attempt at standing, but she was very quickly silenced and stalled.

"Kyoko-kun, just listen to me." Giving her hands a tender squeeze, he looked deeply into her wide eyes and spoke with benevolence. "I think you are a remarkable young woman. I find you to be very lovely and I enjoy your company very much. But the only motives behind my bringing you to the palace is so that I can give my father a day that he shall not forget. I have no other ill intentions towards you. I am not sure what you were told prior to coming here, but please, don't be afraid with me. I told you didn't I? That I won't hurt you? Please trust me."

Warm pools of moisture draped in relief filled her eyes. It felt as if someone had removed a painful, bloody thorn from her heart. Nodding slowly, she gave his hand an appreciative little squeeze and then withdrew herself to wipe her cheeks dry.

Reino stood up, smiling handsomely at the girl's reprieve. Unsure of what her circumstances at home were truly like, he could only wonder to the pain that she must have to face on a daily basis. Any mother who throws her child out like a common whore was not fit to be a parent. But who was Reino to intervene? Even if he was a royal, a prince by technicality, he really didn't have the right or the means to help her. But he knew someone who did… As a devious plot took root in his mind, he reclaimed his seat and winked at Kyoko. "Why don't we finish this and then I can show you to your room?"

Tilting her head, she looked at her royal host quizzically. "My room?"

"But of course!" He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You will be staying here at the palace until we are finished with you."

"But… I didn't bring any clothes or anything else with me."

Waving it off as he slurped up his melted treat, Reino shook his head. "Don't worry about any of that. You will be taken care of, my dear."

They spent the next few minutes talking as they finished they melted desserts. Reino noticed the release of tension from her shoulders and the way she smiled more openly around him. As he sat their relishing her company he was starting to understand more and more of the appeal that had hooked his brother's affections. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find himself more and more fascinated by this young woman. But what kind of man steals his own brother's woman?

After they finished, he grabbed their bowls and placed it into one side of the dual-stainless steel sink. Offering his hand, he smiled charmingly when she accepted. Together they walked out of the kitchen, making their way down the long, exquisite hallway to Kyoko's room for the evening.

Behind a black screen of close eyes, all Kuon could see was an image of her flushed complexion. The feeling of her soft lips against his and the floral fragrance of her tresses overwhelmed his mind and heart. Tossing and turning in bed the prince realized that there was no way he would find solace in slumber this night. With a beaming smile pasted upon his face, he crawled out of bed and decided to try his luck with some libations.

Not bothering with a robe, he walked out into the hallway dressed casually in black pajama pants and a bare chest. Kyoko's beautiful face found its way before him and he couldn't keep the dimples out of his cheeks. Raking his long blonde hair back he snickered at his predicament. "God, I'm so fucking gone, aren't I?" He mumbled. Kuon could practically countdown the seconds until he would see her again. A vast number of scenarios had flown across his imagination of what he would do, what he wanted to do when he finally saw her again. More than anything else, the prince wanted to wrap his strong arms around her and never let go. Basking in the serenity that was Kyoko was nothing short of perfection for the crowned royal.

As he approached the corner, the sounds of feminine laughter wafted to his ears, making him stop instantaneously. The sweet, innocence that lingered from that voice was too familiar for Kuon. Combing his hair back again, he took a deep breath. _I'm just imaging it. I must be… Dammit, she's in every fucking corner of my mind…_ A second deep breath later, he continued around the corner. Raising his head from the ground, he saw his brother smiling like Kuon had never seen before. Standing in front of his brother was a woman, wrapped in Reino's long wool coat, with her back to him. Kuon felt his heart stop.

"Brother?" He called out as he walked dup to them, stopping a couple feet from the mystery woman. "What are you doing here so late?" He found that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Reino's eyes bloomed at the sight of his younger sibling. He glanced to Kyoko and saw her frozen expression. _She must recognize him. _In an effort to keep him from seeing her, Reino stepped beside Kyoko and smirked to his brother. "Oh you know, mischief as usual. What are you doing up?"

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants, Kuon shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd try some medication." Reino shook his head and Kuon chuckled. He glanced back to the woman and nodded to her. "Who's your guest?"

Kyoko could feel every inch of her body go ice-cold. Stuck utterly immobilized by the sound of his voice, she was sure that she was dreaming. Her growing affections for him must have been affecting her reality. Unable to forget him, she must be hallucinating him now. That was the only logical explanation. Why else would someone like him be _here_, in the palace?

Reino looked to his right at her profile and felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. Her beautiful honeyed eyes were wide, red lips pressed together with disbelief, maybe even fear. _If you're reacting this way that must mean that he has not told you who he really is… I'm sorry Kyoko-kun… I honestly didn't believe you would run into him, not like this. _"She's…" Reino began but was at a loss for words for the first time in years. Bullshitting his way out of a sticky situation was a skill that he had mastered. But today, he felt like a complete buffoon.

"Reino," Kuon said sternly. Clenching his teeth, he swallowed the rock in his throat and braced himself for an answer he knew he would not want to hear. _Please, it can't be her. Don't let it be her…_ "Who is she?"

His mouth was left open with unspoken words as Kyoko spun around and faced the crowned prince. Silver brows narrowed with growing concern for the woman as she spoke to Kuon. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, regardless of the smile she had forced. _Kyoko-kun…_

"Hi… Kuon…" Slim fingers curled into clammy palms, hidden within the pockets of the coat as Kyoko used every ounce of willpower she could to keep from crying before the man she was falling head over heels in love with. "Oh, but I can't be so informal." Taking a step back, she bowed deeply to him. "My sincerest apologies, your highness." Slamming her lids closed, fleeing tears fell from her eyes to the red carpeted floors beneath. As she stood up, she quickly wiped her cheeks before he could see her streaked complexion. Tilting her head, she smiled sweetly to him and began to take back away from them.

Kuon's mouth fell open with horror. _No…!_ She bowed to him and his heart broke. "Kyoko…" he whispered too quietly for her to hear his plea. As she moved away from him, he felt that his world was about to come crashing down around him. _If she runs away now… I'll lose her for good…_

"I'm sorry, but I need…I need to…" Kyoko stammered, her mind going painfully fuzzy.

"Kyoko, please!" Kuon said loudly stepping towards her.

"No! Don't!" She shouted, her voice resonating down the palace halls. "Please… Just don't!" Turning away from him she ran as fast and as hard as she could.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fate<strong>

"Dammit, where the hell could she have gone?!" Kuon yelled. Perfect white teeth ground against each other with such strength that the prince's entire jaw began aching from the force. Finding himself back at square one, in the middle of the hallway from whence Kyoko fled, he could feel his heart racing with fear and veins pulsing with frustration. Running his fingers through his sweat-kissed hair, Kuon cursed himself for not telling her sooner.

"Did you find her?" Reino asked, jogging up to his younger brother, breathing heavily. Placing his hands on his hips, he dropped his head sucking in air greedily through parted thin lips.

"No, obviously!" Kuon snapped irately. Molding his fingers around his neck, he shook his head vehemently. "I can't believe this is happening."

Finding his lungs sufficiently satiated from their lack of sustenance, Reino stood up straight and gently rubbed his temples. "I really don't understand you, brother." Confusion and irritation were boldly evident in the way his eyes locked upon the younger sibling. "How could you not have told her who you are?"

Tsking, Kuon turned away from Reino and began stalking back towards his bedroom, but his effort at avoiding the subject was proving futile as the shorter man gave chase. Feeling the strength of slender fingers upon his shoulder, the prince allowed himself to be spun around, but found himself craven and unable to meet those agitated lilac eyes. He sighed heavily. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Well, you damn well better get over it, especially if you want to find her." Reino practically shouted into Kuon's face. With very little distance between them, he could hear his brother's panting, albeit quiet. He had to give credit where credit was due: Kuon was almost as good at hiding his physical stress as their father, _almost._ "Why haven't you told her that you're the crowned prince?"

"What the hell is she doing here anyway, Reino?" Kuon inquired, further efforts at thwarting the interrogation. "How did you find her?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Reino kicked his foot into the ground to release some of the steam that had begun boiling beneath the surface. Even though he was now eighteen he acted no older than a twelve year old idiot. Recognizing that he was letting his own concern for the girl and his rage at the younger royal to clout his rationale, Reino took a deep breath and then met Kuon's green glower. "I can't believe that you have forgotten already. Tomorrow is their anniversary, the day he proposed to mother. You know how much of a silly romantic father is."

Kuon nodded with comprehension. "But what does this have to do with Kyoko?"

"Well, the ryokan she works for makes some of the best sweets this side of the kingdom," Reino replied, dropping his voice to normalcy. "When I visited them to ask if they could help out the royal family with this…_event,_ I discovered that your Kyoko-kun was the one who did all of the cooking." Seeing the flames in the reflection of his brother's eyes come to a calm with more nods, Reino licked his lips and continued. "From the looks of everything, it seems as if the hands of fate have intervened."

"Don't say shit like that," Kuon replied. Moving around the British-educated adopted sibling, he leaned his back against the wall and cursed over and over again. "I feel like such a fucking… I know I should have told her who I am, but it felt so nice to be seen as a normal man. I didn't have to worry that her affections for me were based solely on my title. The comfortable way we talked to each other, no formalities and all of that crap. It was just her… Just her and me."

"Do you really hate being a royal so much, Kuon?"

Reino's voice was dripping with a seriousness that the blonde had never experienced. It alarmed him to silence, sprouting a lump inside.

"Ever since you were born, it has been no secret that you are the one to replace father. Is that why you have been so utterly difficult with him, such a delinquent as him and mother call it? Because you don't wish for such a responsibility?"

"A burden you mean," Kuon retorted. "As the younger son, I truly never expected to receive such a… To have such a future as this. I always believed that you would be the one to wear the crown and for me to be the supporting cast. Our reining hero, King Reino. But, that didn't happen."

Realizing that even without the intention to do so, the poison of those words had caught up in the stream of the flowing crimson rivers inside his body. They coursed through him, pumping into his heart. The bitterness that was the constant reminder of not being true-born swished excruciatingly inside of Reino. However, spending many years learning the discipline of nonchalance in regards to this matter, he chuckled and brushed off the pain. "We both know why I cannot have the crown, dearest brother. It is a privilege that I simply cannot receive."

Scoffing, Kuon pushed off the wall and began to walk away from his older brother. "It's a fucking curse."

"Oh Kuon," Reino called out to the pale, bare back. "You do realize that given her station, you can never marry her, right?" The shock that emanated, made him grin from one dimpled cheek to the next.

As if by the power of a switch, Kuon's body froze. Golden lashed eyes grew like flowers in the summer sun at the words that reverberated upon his ears. As if the looming fear of Kyoko never speaking to him was not enough, this terrifying revelation made his entire body run ice-cold. Sluggishly, he turned on his heel, meeting eyes with Reino. "W-what did you just say?"

One casual step followed by another until he had approached him, Reino slipped his hands into his dark pockets and nodded in short spurts. "I'm afraid 'tis the honest truth, brother. Given Kyoko's low station, you can never marry her. In fact, I doubt she's even qualified to pass as a viable mistress."

Reacting entirely on impulse, Kuon grabbed his brother's collar furiously and shoved him against the wall. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Not bothering to fight this release of demonic anger, Reino spoke in an unnaturally calm tone. "It's true, Kuon. Do you really think father will allow you to marry her? She's the daughter of a lawyer, and works as a servant in an inn, of all places. You're the next _king_, a pureblood royal."

"I refuse to acknowledge such a thing! He married mother out of love—"

"Mother comes from a long line of prestige, Kuon. Her family's wealth dates back historically for many, many generations. Not to mention her father was a member of the royal court. Mother was a noble." Gently, Reino grabbed his brother's wrists, giving them a squeeze. A sorrowful expression fell across his face. "I'm sorry, brother. But, as the future leader, you cannot have Kyoko in your life, not as your bride, or your mistress."

Violently relinquishing his grip, Kuon stepped back, combing his hair aside. "I…" The thoughts of his future, one filled with blissful memories of sharing a life with the woman that he had fell so madly in love with, began to crumble around him. The day that he would be able to replace that ring on her finger with one of his own, the gorgeous portrait of her in her wedding gown, the film of their growing family—all of it shattered thunderously before him. Lids fell over burning eyes, cooling the fire of his distress with a vivid image of her gloriously smiling face. Such, sweet innocence bathed in courage that the prince could only wish he had. Their first kiss still lingered upon his lips. Subconsciously, Kuon reached up and brushed his fingertips upon his mouth.

Observing the destructive power that this new bit of law had on his brother, filled Reino with an unwavering sensation of victory. _If he truly loved this woman as much as he proclaimed, then it would only be a matter of time, along with some well-placed theatrics of course._ Inwardly, chuckling with glee, Reino adjusted his expression of sympathy and tried to approach his sibling. "Kuon, maybe it's for—"

"No!" Kuon shouted, opening his eyes. Brows furrowed with a new found determination. "No, I won't forget her, Reino. I refuse. I need to find her, I need to make sure she's okay. Losing her will never be for the best." Without waiting for another word, he twisted deftly and ran as fast as he could.

Elegantly thin fingers found their way back to the warmth of pockets as his smoothly erotic voice left echoing chortles in his wake. "Hizuri Kuon, in love and willing to sacrifice anything for it, now there is something that I never expected to witness in my life. Father's going to absolutely _adore_ this."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You do realize that given her station, you can never marry her, right?"<strong>_

Kuon grabbed the scotch glass off the bar in his bedroom and threw it against the wall, where it broke. Shattering loudly, the shards fell to the floor. Placing his palms upon the cool wood, he bowed his head and cursed his destiny. Dew drops of perspiration kissed his neck and body, like a drizzle from rain. The freshly clad white shirt now clung to his muscles.

"I can't believe this," he whispered to himself. "I can't fucking believe this. I wish I was never born into this goddamned family…" The more he contemplated his situation, the more he came to despise everything about his existence. Frustrations and fury began to simmer to its explosion when the sounds of knuckles on wood drew his attention.

Kuon ran to the double doors and swung them open with mounting intolerance. One of the guards stood before him. "Yes, any word?" he asked impatiently.

"This was left for you, your highness," the guard muttered in a shaky voice. With equally trembling fingers, he offered the small white envelope, flinching when it was snatched from his grasp. Without another word, the doors were slammed in his face, leaving him unsettled and wholly miserable. _Poor, Kuon-sama…_

Ripping the flap open, Kuon's green eyes fell upon the eloquent handwriting, reading each word with great care. His heart thrummed with notes of her name, _Kyoko…_

**Forgive me, Kuon.**

**I have my duty to the king, but after learning of your… position, I just could not find the strength to remain at the palace. I wish you would have told me much sooner of this truth. My heart aches. I found myself feeling… I found… Well, in the end it does not matter, does it? I promise that I will speak to you again, just not this night. I needed to be alone with these thoughts and these emotions that are haunting me. If you may, please inform Reino-sama that I shall return in the morning to complete my task for His Majesty. Also… apologize to Reino-sama for me. I never meant to be so rude in his presence… or yours, for that matter…**

**With sincerity,  
>Kyoko<strong>

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Kuon couldn't help but re-read the small note a million times over. The multitude of syllables and characters were vague enough in her feelings of this revelation that it left his mind starving, resulting to all sorts of horrible imagery to fill the void. Yet… it also held potential. For she had specifically said that she _would_ speak to him again, but would it be to tell him that she understands, or to reject him entirely?

Laying back, the prince stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, draped in the insomnia of his first love as the night rolled onward.

* * *

><p>Sliding into the warm comforts of his large bed, Reino placed his entwined hands beneath his head and stared at the stars through the glass ceiling of his bedroom. Billions of tiny dots that sparkled against the velvet sheet of night.<p>

"_**It's a curse."**_

His brother's words rang in his ear over and over and over again. Ever since he was a child, Reino had always dreamt of taking his father's place as king. He had studied as hard as he could, utilizing every inch of his potential. He could still remember the way he would sit on Kuu's lap, just the two of them in throne room, as his father explained how this was where he helped the people with all of their problems. No problem was too small, or too insignificant for the king. It was the leader's duty to bring prosperity and joy to the people who support him, for without the people there wouldn't be a nation.

Ever since that day, he knew that the crown of this responsibility would fall to him. But then the queen conceived a son, something that was believed to be utterly impossible. The doctors had claimed that she was barren and unable to produce an heir, of any gender ever. Yet, she did. By law the crown would fall to the next blood relative in line—Kuon.

A few years after Kuon was born, Kuu had decided that Reino needed to have the finest education possible, given his position as a member of the royal family. With that he had been sent out overseas for this vast and intricate knowledge-attaining quest. Fifteen years spent outside of the palace walls, outside of the country that he had grown to love and admire so dearly, very much like an older sibling itself.

Even when tossed aside so callously, Reino strove to become the best. He had studied strategy, economics, politics and the ways of the law with such great attention and focus. During the holidays, he would return home with a vast array of awards and written acclamations from his instructors. It was true that the king was proud of these accomplishments, but not nearly as much as he was with Kuon's successes. Reino burned from the inside for such attention and appreciation, any semblance of gratitude. So what if he was adopted? _By signing a piece of paper and claiming me as your own, giving me your name, did that not also mean that I deserved the same fucking expectations, father?_

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and thought bitterly of his ungrateful little brother. Everything that Reino had ever wanted just fell into Kuon's palms without any conscious effort, yet he treated it all with such malevolence and disrespect that it made the silver-haired regal severely ill—mentally and emotionally. Spoiled in the riches of a coddled upbringing, that brat had no appreciation for anything important in life.

It was about four years ago that Reino began receiving letters from father in regards to his frustration with Kuon's aberrant behavior. The letters had always been so few in number, but for the concern of his flesh and blood, they had suddenly started arriving in flourish. Believing that if he lent a helping, brotherly hand then he would finally be viewed with the same respect. _Hmph, what a childishly naïve disposition that was…_

Now, the prince had gone and fallen in love. This was the biggest shock to the entirety of the royal family. The womanizing, inebriate known as Hizuri Kuon had finally fallen in love, with a goddamned commoner no less. Unable to absorb this notion, Reino began to chuckle. It was absolutely ridiculous, these so-called feelings that had sprouted. _It must be because she is the only woman to have refused him. If he has his way with her, then will he still love her? Or will he just break her and toss her aside like has so many others? Or maybe his fascination is with her purity… _After spending the evening getting to know the teen, Reino was wholly positive that she was untouched, a virgin in all aspects.

Subconsciously, his lavender eyes began seeing her face. The humiliation that danced across her pallor while they sat in the limousine. The splendor of her awe from seeing a place as grand as the palace. The adorable way she ate her ice-cream, with childlike stars in her unusually golden eyes. The gentle way she laughed and the sweet way she smiled. Thinking of her kind, animated persona, Reino smiled. Then…

His heart skipped.

Hauling himself into a sitting position, he bent his knee and draped his elbow atop it. A free hand covered his chest, feeling the rush of its excitement against his palm. Nails curled into the thin material of his white wife beater, thin lips pressing into one another all as his mouth ran dry. _What… is this?_ Reino thought of the tears that glazed her eyes when she found Kuon to be a prince. The astonishment had been so devastating for her, her face so unbelievably red…

His heart skipped again.

_No, this cannot be happening…_

* * *

><p>The black partition slid down as the limousine came to a stop before the familiar ryokan. Glancing over his shoulder at the girl in tears, Takumi gulped the sadness he felt for her. Knowing the palace's heirs, she had more than likely been nothing more than a toy for the two boys, or at the very least for Kuon-sama. It was not unusual for Takumi to drive home the heartbroken ladies that had made the mistake of finding affection for the prince. But this woman seemed like a genuinely wonderful lady. To witness her in such emotional shambles, was heartbreaking.<p>

"Kyoko-san, we have arrived." Takumi's voice was quiet and kind.

Kyoko lifted her head and stared at the chauffeur. Her cheeks were ghostly white with a very fine sheen of pink on her nose and the tops of her cheeks. Eyes appeared hollow and puffy, long hair a messy frame about her face. "Uh…" her voice was hoarse and barely audible to the young man. "Th-thank you." With quivering hands, she began to scoot her way towards the door.

Takumi quickly turned away from her, exited the limo and jogged about to open the door for her. Offering her his hand, he helped her step out, taking note of her bare feet upon the cold pebbled ground. "Will you be all right?" He asked with worry.

Kyoko mustered the best smile she could and nodded. "Yes, I should be fine. Thank you so much for your kindness." Retracting her hand, she bowed to him and then stumbled off towards the ryokan. The feeling of the frosty wood on her feet made her flinch. Unable to look Kuon in the eyes, Kyoko had run as fast and hard as she could, tears flowing freely and unforgiving. In an effort to continuously wipe them aside, she had dropped her shoes somewhere in the palace.

Reaching out, she grabbed the wooden frame of the door and waited for the limo to drive off. When it finally left, Kyoko turned back to this vast building that had become both her home and her prison. All of this would one day belong to her. She would take the place of Okami and live her life married to Fuwa Shotaro. She would give him babies, preferably more heirs that will one day grow up and take her place. As she gawked at the glory that was the Fuwa ryokan, Kyoko couldn't help but feel the hilarity of her situation. Slowly and quietly, she made her way around to the back entrance via the kitchen, her path muddled with thoughts of a childhood long forgotten…

A wide-eyed little girl, who dreamt of only two things from her life: one was to be the very best to make her mother proud and the second was to marry a prince named Sho. But as she grew, she came to understand the true nature of both of the people involved in those dreams. Caught in the net of destiny that had been laid out before her, Kyoko quickly discovered that by accepting her future and her obligations, she would be able to suffer the least amount of heartache. Not fighting the demons that awaited her acceptance with open arms was the only way that she would be able to make the most out of her life, but then… Then like a ray of warmth in her drowning black vat of loneliness, she found Kuon. He entered her life in such an unexpected way, at such a horrible time, and showed her parts of herself she hadn't realized existed. A man who was so gorgeous, yet still such a child in the ways of life. A person she had found some humanly connection with and someone who had started to invade her long-dead heart, pumping it back to life again.

Now that she had become accustomed to seeing him, she finds that he is nothing less than an extravagant fantasy—a prince, the future ruler of this country… How could she have allowed herself to desire something so far out of her reach? Spending years in learning how to shield herself from the blows of pain and disappointment, the teen now found herself swimming in its depths. The more she thought of Kuon, the harder it became to wear the diamond leash that wrapped her finger.

Kyoko silently crawled her way up the flight of wooden stairs, looking up at the destination that she hated yet found most comfort in within these cold walls. Slipping into her bedroom, she closed the door and meandered to the bed. As she sat down, she began to loosen her hair. Picking up the brush off her nightstand, she stroked her hair to free the strands of any knots. After tying it in one simple plait down her back, she decided she should wash and put on fresh clothes. Upon standing, she caught sight of the note upon her pillow. Her eyes blossomed at the familiarity of her mother's handwriting. Quickly grabbing it, she read the words and felt her chest tighten.

**Something important came up in regards to the Fuwa family. We had to leave. Kyoko—you better have done your part tonight. Remember they are royals and you must do whatever they desire, no objections. If you fail me in this, you will regret it.**

**Sho stayed back. He seemed worried for you. Please see him, allay any of his idiotic adolescent insecurities. I can't handle that boy's childish antics for much longer.**

**We will return by tomorrow evening.**

**-Saena**

Crinkling up the paper, Kyoko threw it as hard as she could towards the wall, where it collided and tumbled onto the floor. Staring at the ruined note, she could fee her entire body itching to scream and shout with defiance. The nerve of patience that bore the weight of many years' worth of anguish was starting to lose its support. Kyoko could feel the quake deep within herself, and feared the impact if one day it would rise to the surface.

Exhaling dejectedly, she dropped her head and massaged her temples. A light throbbing had begun to tease her, making her feel heavy and sluggish. Pulling her hands away, the small metal of her ring scraped along her skin. Averting her gaze to the oversized rock, a blistering heat of hatred started wafting from the core her stomach. Lightly she caressed the diamond with the pad of her thumb. "Engaged to Fuwa Shotaro… Fuwa Kyoko…" Thinking about the new life that awaited her, the teen suddenly remembered the she had no clue as to Kuon's last night. Realizing that she didn't so much as know the name of the current king, she began laughing. "What a horrible citizen, I turned out to be."

Feeling the filter of mirth starting to evaporate, Kyoko once again eyed her engagement ring. "I'm finished…" she said aloud, like a confession. The weight that crushed her chest and shoulders amazingly started to lift. A vision of blonde hair and green eyes smiling like the refreshing water of the creek they met at, gave her strength. "I can't be Fuwa Kyoko… It's not right…" the girl continued, pacifying her desire to be selfish for once in her life. But this determination began to wilt. The imagery of Saena's anger, Sho's jealousy, and the Okami's disappointment transmuted into a monster filled with shadowy guilt. _Oh god Kyoko, what the hell are you thinking…?_

"_**Why don't you run away?"**_

Like a resonating muse from the heavens, Kuon's voice pierced her obscure contemplations. Lids fluttered. Chest rising with a gasp. Eyes widening with awe.

"_**Run away so these horrible people can't treat you like a fucking servant."**_

"_**I refuse to believe that you can't escape them. I can see how much it's destroying you!"**_

"_**Why don't you run away?"**_

"_**Run away?"**_

"_**Run away!"**_

Kyoko sunk her nails into her hair. Shaking her head, she whispered "No…" softly. Desperately, she fought to defy these haunting notions. "No, I can't…"

"_**Run away!"**_

"_**Kyoko, why don't you run away?"**_

"_**Run away…"**_

"Run away to where…?" She whispered, crying quietly in the corner of mind's loneliness. "I have nowhere to run to…"

"_**Please, Kyoko! Tell me I'll see you again! I need to see you again…"**_

"_**Run away!"**_

"_**Tell me I'll see you again!"**_

"_**Please, run away… I need to see you… Kyoko! Run away!"**_

His many words all began to mutate, the deep, pleading hollows of his voice filling her head and ears with such intensity, the girl felt as if she was on the brink of insanity. Her exhausted body crumbled beneath weak knees, dropping her to the tatami ground. Leaning forward, she touched her head to the floor and tried to focus on the onslaught of white noise into coherent words. The more she concentrated, the clearer the mosaic became.

"_**Kyoko, run away. Run away and come see me. I need to see you again. Tell me I'll see you again! Run away, Kyoko. Run away!"**_

Then abruptly all of the voices disappeared. An eerie silence swept over Kyoko. Retracting her fingers from the sea of ebon tresses, she sat up straight and looked around the bedroom. The walls were barren, the bed empty, and the voices gone. Looking down at the wedding ring, she gasped loudly to find it on the floor before her bent knees. With horribly shaking hands, she picked it up and finally made her decision.

* * *

><p><strong> : This is my warning for the next chapter. I've already stated this at the beginning of the story, but I'll say it again since it's arisen. There will be a major trigger in the following chapter and it will be in the beginning of the chapter. Even though it won't be graphically detailed (not to say that it won't be detailed to an extent), some of you may still find it disturbing. It's important for plot progression. Just wanted to give you all a head's up. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

**I would like to give a trigger warning for this chapter. Although the scene in question is not described in detail, the implication is still rather intense. I apologize ahead of time for any discomfort it may cause.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Broken<strong>

In the midst of the dark bedroom, bright light from the moon filtered through the open window, the wind waltzing with the bunched curtains. The chill was refreshing and fueled the ice of envy that had begun poisoning his blood. Raking back damp blond locks, Sho leaned forward and rested his elbows upon his denim clad knees. Small liquid drops dripped from the ends of his hair and rolled down his bare back and chest. Thick brows furrowed with frustration as the images of his betrothed wrapped so salaciously in the graces of another man's arms rolled like a picture wheel before his visage. Shutting his eyes, he ground his teeth until his jaw ached.

A beautiful, pale body, slim in shape with long ebon tresses, twisted so lithely around that of the sonofabitch royal asshole reflected so vividly against the glass of brown irises. Her cheeks flushed sensuously as that silver haired bastard's lips tasted every inch of her…

"Fuck!" the Fuwa heir shouted, pushing to his feet. A fire of unfathomable rage quelled his emotions, rising from the pit of his stomach it consumed all sense of rationality that may have blanketed his heart. His eyes quickly darted around, searching for anything that can be used as an outlet for the powerful ire that now energized him, he caught sight of the empty crystal glass on his nightstand. Grabbing it, he twisted his body around and swung it ferociously against the wall. It shattered, pieces crumbling to the floor, along with his sanity.

Sho's muscular chest rose and fell hastily as his breathing became labored. Beads of moisture from his bath were quickly replaced with dewy perspiration. He dug his fingers into his hair and raked it back, tugging with an aggravating frustration. As his arms fell back to his sides, a small storm of laughter started to echo from his mouth. Stumbling back, his legs collided with the bed's edge, forcing him to sit once again. "This fucking girl… What the hell as she done to me?" He muttered bitterly. The adolescent was wholly baffled that he had allowed such a servant to severely incapacitate his mind.

Leaning over, he snatched up the bottle of amber liquid of his nightstand. After drinking heavily from it, he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, and then stared at the way the lunar light shone upon the drink. _They mirror her eyes so perfectly, _he thought. Sho took another swig. _And it even tastes just as smooth as her skin._

As Sho readied for another round, a soft rapping upon his door drew his attention. Staring at the wooden barricade with confusion, he slowly lowered the bottle. His parents and that lawyer bitch had left a couple hours ago and weren't due back until tomorrow, and Kyoko was off fucking her royal. So… who the hell was it?

When he didn't answer a few minutes later another knock came, this time a bit louder. Taking another quick drink, Sho placed the bottle onto the floor beside his bed as he stood up. Pulling his unbuttoned pants up a bit, he walked over and greeted the pest. As the door opened to reveal his fiancée, the heir found himself bathed in jaw-dropped silence. His eyes were large and bright as they gawked at her, thick brows lightly scrunched.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, but I…" Kyoko began to tremble as she stood before this creature. Lowering her head as the words disappeared from mind, she realized what she was wearing and felt even more uncomfortable. Her hands moved as if by their own volition, and crossed over her chest, cold fists resting upon her shoulders.

Sho's eyes followed her movement, but his curiosity and physical desire for the teen drew his gaze lower. He noted the way the material clung to every curve and dip of her petite form. The slit up the side revealed plenty of her lean, shapely legs, and it made it his heart skip. Licking his lips, he forced his eyes back up to her face. "What the hell do you want?" He barked angrily, making her flinch. _What is she doing back so soon?_

"I really need to talk to you, Sho…Fuwa-san." Kyoko forced the words from her clamping throat. "Please, it won't take very long."

"Fine," he muttered and stepped aside to let her in. The teen noticed the hesitancy as she stepped into his bedroom. Closing the door behind her, he leaned his back against the wood and folded his arms over his chest. "Say what you need to."

Kyoko looked around. His bedroom was very large. The bed sat in the corner, all the way up against the wall on the left. The nightstand sat below the window, with a billowing canopy of curtain this night. Unlike her bedroom, which was covered in tatami, Sho's bedroom had beautiful, wooden bamboo flooring. The right side of his bedroom, broke off into another room, a sitting area, and beyond that his own bathroom. Recognizing that for the Fuwas Sho was the only Prince that truly mattered, she shivered.

"Well are you going to talk, or you just going to stand there like some fucking mute?" Sho said irately, stepping towards Kyoko. She turned about just as he closed the chasm between them, his arms now at his sides. Gasping softly at his sudden presence, she swallowed again. "Why are you so damn scared? What the hell did you do, Kyoko?" His voice fell and filled with utmost seriousness.

"Sho, I…" Kyoko began, but once again found herself being silenced by the plague of uncertainty. Frightened as she was, how was she even supposed to say something like this diplomatically? After all, she was here to break off the engagement. "Um…" she stammered, closing her eyes to gain her courage. An assault of her recent past parried her bravery, making her insides shrink like a coward once again.

Fuwa Sho, unable to gain her only prized treasure, had used his strength and manipulated their betrothal to gain satisfaction in other means. Kyoko recalled the shock and anger that came over Kuon at the sight of Sho's rugged treatment of her body. What if… What if the news filled him with so much madness… that he killed her? What would she do then?

_Then at least you'll finally be at peace. Death is better than being his toy and spending your entire life dancing to his every whim…_

"Kyoko!" Sho shouted, grabbing her shoulders fiercely. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Intuitively, Kyoko shoved him back harshly. He stumbled back a few steps, his face alighting with the flush of fury. "I'm sorry, Sho. I didn't mean to upset you, but I need to tell you something. It's very important." Pausing, she took a deep breath. "I can't marry you." Kyoko lowered her right hand from her shoulder and unfurled her fingers. In the middle of her clean, small palm rested the diamond engagement ring. "I don't want to marry you. I don't want to run this ryokan and live this life anymore."

The words rang in his ear, but his mind refused to process the meaning of her rejection. Strong fingers curled into fists so tight that his knuckles changed colors. "What… _What _ did you just say to me?"

Kyoko saw the flames that started to dance in his eyes and feared for her life. Knowing the limits of his temper when it was at its worst, the teen knew that this wouldn't bode well for her. But she refused to back down. A dog she would be no longer. "I don't want to marry you, Sho. I… I refuse."

Abruptly, his body moved like lightening closing the space between them. Grabbing her arms once again in a vise-like grip, he pulled her against him. "What did you do, Kyoko?" She turned away from him and closed her eyes as his hot breath shaded her complexion. "Tell me goddammit!" He yelled into her face.

Defensively, Kyoko put her palms upon his chest. The hardness of muscle and the warmth emanating from his skin, like the surface of the sun, made her shudder. The stench of alcohol began to engulf her senses, causing a throbbing ache in her temples. "I-I haven't done anything… I swear… I just don't want to marry you… I don't want this life…" Kyoko answered him meekly. When he didn't reply, she pushed herself to meet his eyes. They swam with an animalistic ferocity she had never witnessed in her sixteen years of life. A chill ran down her spine and horror swirled in the pit of her stomach. "Sho… God, what happened to you?" The teen whispered more to herself.

"What's happened to me?!" He mimicked loudly. Brown eyes fell to her parted naturally soft lips. Taking note of the way they quivered, the heir felt guilty. His emotions for this worthless, stupid, woman was starting to make him lose control of his actions. His body simply reacted to whatever his heart felt. But as he held her so close to him, her amazing scent intoxicating him more than alcohol ever could, all Sho could focus on was Kyoko fucking someone other than him, someone who had more money, more power. Someone who had something to offer her that he could not and it drove him wild.

"You!" Sho shouted with clenched teeth. "You are what's fucking happened to me! I've _hated _you for so long and now you are all I ever fucking think about! Do you have any idea what that's like?! And now you have the fucking nerve to say no to me, to _me?!_"

Flinching again, Kyoko looked away. Slender fingers pushed against him with all her might, but to no avail. "Sho please… You're drunk. You're not yourself!" She pleaded.

Lowering his mouth to her ear, Sho dropped his voice. "No. You're wrong, Kyoko. I've never been more myself." Roughly, he pulled her forward and kissed her aggressively.

Shocked by his assault, Kyoko's eyes flew open, tears pooling around her long lashes. The firmness of his arms slid around her lower back, holding her securely in place. When he broke the kiss, she wiggled and struggled for freedom. "Please, Sho. Don't do this! Don't do something you'll regret! I'm begging you…"

Picking her up, he violently threw her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. When her hands came at him, he caught her thin wrists and pinned them down. He held her so tightly that she swore he could snap her bones if he so desired. Fuwa Sho looked down at the girl beneath him, long blonde hair curtained the desperation and heartbreak in his eyes from her. Deep inside of his chest, his heart tore into two bloody pieces. His love for her wanted to accept her rejection. He knew that he was not the right man for her, that he would never truly attain her love in the way he wished. But, then there was the dark side of his heart. The side that bathed in the vat of jealousy and obsession. The side that had desired her so intensely, he refused to lose her to anyone else.

"Please…" she pleaded to him again, her voice broken. "Please, don't do this. Let me go… I promise, I'll never show you my face ever again… Sho, please… Don't take this from me…"

Lowering himself, he brushed her ear with his lips. "I won't allow you to leave me like this. I'll have what I was promised." Sho pulled back and looked longingly into her eyes. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to stop, but his pride refused to falter. The boy who loved her lost to the man who wanted to possess her. "I won't allow anyone else to have you, Kyoko. He won't want you when I'm finished. _No one _will."

* * *

><p>Hizuri Kuon felt troubled. Behind sleep-shut eyes, he dreamt the darkest of nightmares. Demons with eyes flickering of crimson laughed and tormented him. He tripped and stumbled his way through a vast forest of black trees and withered thorns. Looking around, his eyes searched exhaustingly for a light, any bit of luminescence to help him to freedom. But nothing came to his rescue. He saw naught, and felt naught.<p>

As he took another unsure step, a painful needle pierced the bottom of his foot. Cursing, he stopped and examined his heel, where the thorn went through. Carefully, he plucked the criminal from his skin. About to throw it aside, the prince stopped when he recognized the characters carved into the little bastard. "Broken," he whispered, reading it aloud.

Brows furrowed in confusion as a lump of fear troubled his breathing. Tossing the thorn aside, he continued on his way, walking around in unknown circles in his relentless search for escape. Just as he was about to give up, he saw it.

There! Just ahead, there was a tree made of the most beautiful amber he had ever seen. Rushing towards it, he found that it alight like a large gem. It glowed, sparkled in this horrific forest of nightmares. Reaching out, he placed his palm upon it. The warmth that emanated made him smile, but just as quickly as he had found his light, it began to melt. The polished edges all mutated into one lump, like putty and melted into one pile.

Screaming with frustration, the prince fell to his knees and eyed the large puddle of disappointment. Sighing heavily, feeling wholly defeated, he caught eye of a small red heart lying just beneath the surface of the amber putty. Sinking his fingers into it, he lifted the heart and gasped.

"Kyoko…" he whispered, reading the characters engraved on this ruby heart. Raising his palm to his eyes for a better look, the prince was further shocked when the heart crumbled entirely. The small pieces of her name crumbled and crumbled until on the grey ash of a burned corpse remained. "No!" Kuon shouted. "Kyoko! No!"

Jolting upwards, Kuon screamed her name as his lids flew back. He was breathing very heavily and his entire body was sweat-soaked. His fingers curled into the sheets beneath him, an atrocious feeling of discomfort and terror reverberated with each powerful thrum of his heart.

Swinging his legs off the bed's edge, he raked his wet hair back and swallowed the rock that took form inside of his throat. "What the fucking hell was that…?" he mumbled recalling the weirdest nightmare he has ever had. Shoving into a stance, the royal began to pace anxiously. "What's wrong with me?"

As Kuon walked back towards the window his bed rested against, he saw that the sky was still mostly dark. The stars were starting to fade as the peek of orange could be seen in the horizon. There were heavy clouds taking position, a clear sign of rain ahead. Realizing that cold air would be best for him, he sought out his jeans from the previous night and a fresh shirt.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, Kuon swung his pack over his shoulder and strode down the hallway. Upon reaching the end, he was greeted by three of his father's royal guards, men who were chosen personally for his private security. Halting, the prince felt a wash of puzzlement. "What the hell is all of this?" He asked rudely of the guard in the middle.

The man placed his palm over his heart and bowed his head with respect. "I apologize, Your Highness, but by the order of His Majesty, we are not allowed to let you pass."

"Really?" Kuon muttered with disbelief. Folding his arms across his chest, he shook his with irritation. "Look, it's about five or six in the morning. Don't you have better things to do than babysit me? Besides, he has no right to—"

"It's for your own good," a familiar voice interrupted, approaching the scene. "Step aside."

The middle guard bowed and did as he was ordered. Behind him stood the older prince, Reino, wearing his famous victorious grin. "I apologize, brother. But father has ordered your containment."

"For what?" Kuon yelled, feeling thoroughly aggravated.

"Today is a very special day for him. He doesn't want to risk you're not being there." Reino answered nonchalantly.

"This is bullshit," Kuon snapped stubbornly. "I go out every morning. The whole bloody castle knows that."

"Well, not today." Reino turned away from the mouth of the hallway, the guard abruptly taking his place again. "You are to stay in your room until you are called upon for the party. I'll come get you myself," the elder prince added as he began walking away.

Kuon couldn't shake the nightmare he had. Now that he had been imprisoned in his own quarters, he felt a growing presence of unease in his gut. "Have you heard from her?" he shouted, in hopes of hooking his brother's attention again. "Please, just tell me that much!"

Reino stopped a few feet from the hallway and sighed quietly. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his black pajama pants, he retraced his steps. Seeing the concern in his younger sibling's eyes, melted his iciness to an extent. "I have not, I'm sorry. I had to find a replacement, Kuon. I honestly don't believe that she will—"

"She will," Kuon interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. She's not the kind of woman to flake on her duties, especially if it's something this important. Regardless of whatever she feels for me, she will show."

Reino nodded slowly. "I sure hope you're right, brother. Nevertheless, I could not risk it." Dropping his head, he turned and strode away.

_Unless something is horribly wrong, I know she will show,_ Kuon added inwardly, gulping down his mounting restlessness.

* * *

><p>The sounds of relentless pattering against the windows awoke him. Reluctantly, long-lashed dark eyes fluttered open. A pounding ache viciously attacked his temples and forehead. Rolling onto his back, he reached up and rubbed the sides of his head with fingertips. Sluggishly, Sho forced his body into a sitting position. Places on his back, chest, and neck burned agitatedly, almost like cat-scratch fever. His legs and hips felt unbearably sore. Looking down at himself, he found that he was draped in a thin sheet, wearing nothing else beneath. A bladder desperately required satisfaction, making him groan. Grabbing the material he pulled the blanket off, and froze.<p>

His lower body and thighs were colored scarlet. The sleep instantly vanished from his eyes as the teenager recalled the events from the previous night. HIs pulse quickened and his mouth felt utterly dry. With a trembling hand, Sho reached down and brushed his fingers over the red splotches. _Blood…_ he thought, horrified.

Hastily, he crawled off the bed and looked down at it. Stumbling backwards with disbelief, Sho closed his mouth and swallowed. His back collided with the door and his knees went weak, collapsing from beneath him. _What the hell did I do..?_

Memories of the night flooded him with its return. Her pleading voice, her screams and shouts resonated in his ear. Dropping his head, he examined his body and found the fingernail marks of her failed attempts at defense. _Shit…_ Sho thought. All of the color drained from him, brown eyes wholly transfixed on the bloody scene of his ultimate crime; a crime he believed to be nothing more than a nightmare. Pounding head back against the door for being such a fucking moron, Sho gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut, the pain of tears threatening release.

The Fuwa brat sat in such a state for a long span of time, incapable of moving, unable to accept this harsh truth as reality. When the rain stopped, midway through the day, so did his immobility. As he opened his eyes, he forced himself to evaluate his surroundings. Torn pieces of red fabric lay sprawled across the floor, no doubt the remnants of her dress. There was also a torn, black material that looked to be lace. Sho swallowed as he recognized what it was. In the middle of the room, beside on such fabric shred lay the engagement ring he had placed upon her finger. Moving his aching body forward, Sho crawled to it and scooped it into his palm. Looking down at it, he sighed.

_That's right. She broke the engagement for that royal motherfucker… _Exhaling loudly, he sat back upon the wood and shook his head. _She still didn't deserve that… No one deserves what I did to her… Shit…_

Forming a fist, he pounded the floor over and over, cracking the wood. Blood trickled from his knuckles where the skin was torn and starting to bruise.

_Don't fucking come back, Kyoko… Please, or who knows what the fuck I'll do to you again… _

* * *

><p>The dark grey skies of the day roared as the approaching storm took shape. Rain fell in powerful bursts across the land. A secret clearing in the forest behind the castle grounds was drenched with tears the skies cried. They screamed and thundered, showing their broken hearts. Millions of little needles known as rain drops rippled the creek.<p>

A lone figure with skin as pale as snow lay in the midst of this arctic gathering of water. As the clouds and skies mourned for her loss, they showered her with their wet comfort, washing her wounds. The water rushed and coursed around her, running the creek's clarity as red as the blood that seeped from her frail body…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry the story took this turn, but it's necessary for plot development. I also want to say thank you for all of the reviews and messages. I'm sorry for being away so long. Work has been hectic and then there were finals too. But I'm back! My writing group is also all back, so if you follow Skip Beat stories from Cap'n Lazy Pantz and Delicious Demon Butler, you can expect them to update soon as well. Take care everyone! **

**PS:**

**Happy summer vacation for all the students out there. You all deserve it so much.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

**Chapter 11: Fear**

His Majesty looked down upon himself and softly ran his palm down the front. Attired in a classically sophisticated three-piece suit, the color of deepest navy with thin grey lines, he looked every bit the part of a royal bred brute. Satisfied with his appearance, he lifted his head and walked further into the lavish ballroom. The floors were polished to a lovely sheen and beautiful sheer curtains the color of golden champagne decorated the spacious room. The chandelier hung in the center, large and sparkling like a million diamonds amidst the backdrop of the setting sun. Realizing just how romantic it all was, the king couldn't help but chuckle. A few moments later, the silence was broken by the sounds of the double-doors creaking open. Turning about nimbly on his heel, Kuu looked up and felt his heart still with anticipation.

Queen Juliena strode into the room and completely took his breath away. Looking absolutely stunning in her vintage A-line dress, with a grand V-neck line and shimmery metallic embellishments, she was elegant nobility incarnate. Her long brown hair was pulled up, away from her face in a subtly messy yet distinguished braided bun. With her head held up high, a dewy glow upon the apples of her cheeks, she strode over to her handsome husband.

As they met, he gracefully fell to one knee, swept up her hand in his and pressed his lips to her silken knuckles. Then he bowed his head to her. "My ravishing queen, will you do this old man the honor of a dance?" When she didn't respond, he lifted his chin to her, with an eye cocked open playfully.

Long, brown lashes blinked once, twice as her red lips spread into a lovely smile. Affectionately squeezing his fingers, Juliena curtsied perfectly. "The honor would be mine, Your Majesty."

King Kuu pushed back into a stance, raising her hand up. He led her to the center of the ballroom and swung her majestically towards him. His free hand took position upon her waist and he pulled her closer. Green eyes basked in the warmth that her blue ones offered. "You look breathtaking, my darling," he said.

A small flush of heat cascaded over her complexion. "You look rather dashing yourself," she replied. After sharing a snicker, the King began the dance, leading her around the room in a waltz for the ages. The only music they required was the soft sound of their laughter and beating hearts, their love resounding around them like magic.

Lilac eyes watched with the duo with admiration. Reino had snuck in through the back to ensure that everything was in order. When greeted with such a picturesque scene, he smirked and held at bay. They two were sinking so joyously in one another's company that they probably wouldn't take notice if the world had disappeared around them.

"Must be nice to be so insanely in love," a deep voice said from behind the elder son. When Reino looked back, he saw that it was the King's general. "It must be rare to find such a bond."

As he listened to the quiet musings of the old man, a sudden thought began to invade his peace of mind. Bobbing his head up and down, Reino came to a realization that made him sigh loudly. "Yes, I suppose it would be rare indeed." He patted the general on the shoulder, who seemed to be baffled by the prince's sudden demeanor. "Please, watch over them and make sure they stay happy today. Don't let anything interrupt them."

The general placed his fisted hand upon his chest and bowed his head. "Yes, your Highness. Please, don't worry sir."

Turning away from them, a determined flame came to life in the royal's eyes. He strode through the kitchen, checking in with the chef in charge, and ensuring that everything was nothing short of perfection. Exiting Reino picked up the pace and practically ran to his brother's bedroom.

"Sir?" The three guards looked up at the prince curiously.

"Step aside," he ordered with urgency. "Something important has arisen."

Without much more hesitation they stepped aside and allowed him access. Not bothering with the etiquette of knocking, Reino stormed into the bedroom and quickly slammed the bedroom door shut behind him, the sound of which startled a napping Kuon.

"What the hell?" He whined groggily. Kuon heaved himself up and lazily pulled his legs up with him. After rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes, he raked the hair from his line of sight and gawked at his brother with mild irritation. "Don't tell me it's time for that stupid celebration party already."

"Absolutely not," Reino replied, voice dripping with cautionary undertones, which immediately sobered up the younger Hizuri. "We have a problem, brother."

"What's the matter, Reino?" Kuon swung his legs off the edge of the large bed and stood up. He walked over to his elder sibling and met his stare with mirrored concern. "I really don't like your face right now." When the silver haired prince remained silent, Kuon felt the world around him tremor uncomfortably. "Kyoko…" he whispered simply.

With one nod, the name was acknowledged. "She never showed up and I cannot seem to shake this horrible feeling within me."

Kuon stormed over to the bar on the right side of the lavish bedroom and snatched up the black t-shirt that lay atop it. "This isn't good."

"You are positive that she would still be here, regardless of her current feelings for you?" Deep down he knew the answer to that question. Even after spending just a handful of time with the young lady, Reino knew that she had a strong sense of character. But his habitual necessity to weigh all the options was needed to alleviate the mounting worry that filled him. But unfortunately, those words fell on preoccupied ears.

Inside his body, Kuon could feel a storm starting to brew. The pit of his stomach became dark and empty, vertigo creeping slowly up his throat. His heart started to thrash uncontrollably within his chest, gurgling the sickening feeling of dread that was overwhelming him. His palms found the cold hardness of the wooden bar top and pressed harshly into it as his mind ran wild and unhindered with all of the possibilities.

"_I…I couldn't stop it." _

Her weakened, trembling voice resonated in his ears in that moment. Kuon's eyes widened with a terrifying awareness.

"_I made a sacrifice. I couldn't stop him from touching me. No matter how much I fought it, he wouldn't…stop. He p-promised that if I allowed him to… I had to save myself, I had to protect the only thing that's all mine."_

"No…" Kuon mutter aloud. "He wouldn't _fucking_ dare!" His fingers formed tightly into fists upon the bar.

"What?" Reino asked impatiently moving his feet closer to his brother. But his words continued to fall on deaf ears as Kuon swam in his lost, painful thoughts.

"_An engagement ring?"_

"_Yes. This…is my fate, Kuon."_

"No… please, no." Kuon mumbled like a madman. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed himself over and over again for ever allowing her to run off last night. He should have given chase and brought her back. He should have begged and pleaded for forgiveness. _I should have fucking protected her…_ "We need to go and hope we're not too late."

Reino grabbed Kuon's arms and slowed him down. "Wait, brother. You are making no fucking sense to me right now. Please, tell me what it is that you know! Tell me what I'm missing."

"There's not time goddammit!" Kuon shouted desperately. Recognizing that he was unleashing his fears on an undeserving person, he licked his lips and sighed. "I'm sorry, Reino. But there is no time to explain. Please, just let me go and find her."

"Do you know where she—"

"I have a very good idea as to where she would go to seek refuge if she truly is in trouble." Kuon's voice trembled with his body. His green eyes appeared hollow and aged. "Please, let me go."

Contemplating his brother's appeal, Reino finally started to understand the depth of Kuon's affections for this woman. He nodded slowly. "Only if I can come with you. You're in no condition to do this alone."

With an understanding in place, the two princes rushed off to find Kyoko.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sho, please… you're not yourself!" <em>

Her desperate and horrified voice echoed in his ears like a haunting ghost. Closing his eyes, Sho buried his head into the hot water of the bath and tried to erase Kyoko from his mind.

"_Please… Please, don't do this… Sho, please…don't take this from me…"_

"_I won't allow you to leave me like this. I'll have what I was promised… I won't allow anyone else to have you, Kyoko! He won't want you when I'm finished. __**No one**__ will."_

His lungs began to burn as air quickly eluded him. Reaching up for the edges of the wooden tub, Sho grabbed on and hoisted himself above the water, gasping oxygen in large gulps. His chest rose and fell, rose and fell heavily. As images of his sin assailed his mind over and over and over again, he could feel the dark tendrils of insanity threatening his resolve.

"Fuck!" He shouted, slapping the water with unfathomable amounts of irritation. "Why are you still in my head?!" He yelled. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Grabbing fistfuls of hair, he buried his face in between his arms and screamed and screamed. "Goddammit Kyoko!"

Saena heard the tormented voice of the adolescent as she walked by the bath's door. Her feet suddenly came to a stop as her ears eavesdropped on his agony. The female lawyer had assumed that her daughter was still at the royals and believed this tantrum to be nothing more than the woes of teenage jealousy. As much it annoyed her, she found satisfaction at the boy's pain. He was such a spoiled brat that he deserved no less.

"Your screams… Your pain, I can't take it!" Sho continued through gritted teeth. "Those eyes and that… the blood… I can't forget… I'm so sorry, Kyoko."

Saena's eyes widened at the subtle confession. _What the hell does he mean 'the blood'? _ She thought angrily. Unfamiliar maternal instincts kicked in and she stormed into the bath.

Startled, Sho looked up at his former mother-in-law to be and growled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up, you piece of shit little punk," Saena barked back ferociously, silencing all quips from the Fuwa heir. "What the hell do you mean 'blood'?"

Brown eyes grew wide with surprise. His mouth fell open, but he found that he just had no words for the old woman.

"Tell me," Saena demanded.

Tsking, Sho looked away and sunk back into the water. "It's not what you think," he finally answered in a hushed tone. "They are just nightmares that I have been having lately. Nothing more."

Narrowing her menacing stare, she stepped a bit closer and folded her arms over her chest. "You better not be lying to me, Shotaro. If I find out that you are lying, I will destroy you." Saena then spun on her heel and stormed off.

Sighing with relief, Sho dunked his head once more in a mundane effort to baptize himself of his sins.

* * *

><p>The storm raged on around them as the Hizuri siblings shoved their way through the thick forest. The needles of moisture painfully sprayed across Kuon's complexion, but he refused to be deterred from the task at hand. A loose branch caught the fabric of his hoodie and yanked the shield from his face. Long flaxen locks quickly soaked up the rain water like a thirst-ridden beast. Golden tendrils began to stick to his neck and cheeks, clinging desperately to his temples and ears.<p>

"Kuon, slow down!" Reino begged from behind, unable to match the speed of his younger brother. Unlike the royal heir, he was not used to trudging through such vivacious natural grounds. Try as he might, he just could not maintain the pace. But it was not just the affinity for this forest that kept Kuon going, it was his burning anxiety for Kyoko, which was becoming more and more apparent to Reino with each step they took.

_Please, please, please be there, _Kuon thought with quickly blossoming desperation. Furrowing his brows with ferocious determination, he picked up his speed. If she was not to be found here, he didn't know what he would do, where else to look. Once upon a time, not too long ago, she had confessed that this was her only solace from the hell she called life. It was sanctuary. Recalling the ways she screamed and cried, remembering her bruised body laying beneath the sun, the prince couldn't think of anywhere else to even begin searching for her.

Up ahead the mouth of clearing came into his view. "There it is!" Kuon shouted louder than he wanted. Feeling the impatience starting to seep into his veins, he broke into a run and ran as fast and hard as he could.

Noticing the distance between him and his brother getting larger, Reino cursed and gave chase to the fast little sibling. "Kuon, wait!" He shouted. Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired prince also picked up his pace, but was not paying attention to where he was running off to and eventually collided into Kuon's stalled back.

Kyoko was lying on her side in the creek. Her clothing was in tattered shreds, barely covering her form. Even from that distance, Kuon could see the dirt and bruising along her body. He felt as if all the wind had been sucked out of him as he trembled at the sight of her.

"Kyoko!" He shouted and immediately ran to her side, falling to his knees. The harsh rocks scraped up his knees through the wet denim pants that clad him. Shaking fingers reached out to touch her arm and he gasped at how icy her skin felt to him. Emerald eyes took in her appearance, making his heart falter further into guilt and rage. Grabbing her arms tenderly Kuon pulled Kyoko into his arms and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you sooner…"

"Here take this," an out-of-breath Reino offered up his long wool coat, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. He didn't see much of the young girl, but he saw enough to know that her condition was extremely severe. "We have to get her back."

Nodding, Kuon scooped her up into his arms and stood up. Her head fell limply against his shoulder, her breathing faint. The prince noticed the light blue tinge of color that painted her lips. "Reino, I'm going to run as fast as I can. I'm sorry if I lose you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kuon? What if you—"

"I will not. I know she's very sick. I have to get her back immediately. Please, find your way home, brother."

Bobbing his head slowly in understanding, Reino watched as Kuon retreated into the forest and then ran off. After he was gone, the older Hizuri knelt by the creek where her body lay and examined it carefully. Seeing splotches of red upon some of the pebbles, he reached down and touched it lightly with his fingers. Sniffing his fingertips, Reino felt a large lump taking root inside of him. _This is not good at all…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I'll go back to writing longer chapters with the next one. Until next time.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Mad

**Thank you so much for you support with this story. You're all so kind. Thank you for being patient with me as I write this. It's turning into something very dear and special to me.**

* * *

><p>"Please, I need you to leave immediately," Dr. Hoshi muttered as his nurses tried to shove the prince from his own bedroom. The doctor was a very intelligent old man with short hair the color of snow and a pointed, full goatee to match. He wore thick, black framed glasses in the shape of squares, which did nothing to hide the splendid gold and green hues of his wise hazel eyes. Nearing the age of seventy or so, he did not look to be a single second over his mid-forties, with few wrinkles far and wide. The deep definition of his long neck and masculine Adam's apple, gave an air of sophistication to match that of even the king.<p>

"Please!" Kuon pleaded as delicate, sterile hands of the two petite nurses shoved against his hard chest. "You can't just kick me out! I need to know how badly she's hurt! I need to know… if there's anything I can do for her!" Brutally grasping at a pair of thin wrists, he jostled the women aside and stepped further into the room, floundering towards the bed with a heavily burdened heart.

"Kuon," Reino stepped into his path, roughly grasping his brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's step outside for a moment." Defying the anxious blonde with brute strength, he spun the prince about and vehemently pushed him out. Taking advantage of this moment, the nurses quickly slammed the bedroom shut behind them and locked it at the bequest of the doctor.

"Let go of me goddammit!" Kuon shouted, wringing himself free of his sibling's confine. Raking his hair back he breathed loudly. A few moments of careful pondering, brought him back to his senses. "I'm sorry…" he muttered with such vulnerability that Reino felt he would break with a single touch of a finger. "She looks… If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself for letting her go last night," the Hizuri continued candidly in a very low voice.

Folding his arms across his chest, Reino leaned his back to the dark shadowed wall and listened silently. Never having witness his younger brother in such a state, the man found himself overcome with a speechlessness painted in sympathy. Kuon's voice was so tender, so languid with sadness that Reino almost felt jealous of him. To love so profoundly…

"It's crazy, Reino. I've only ever met her a few times and yet… I honestly cannot bear to imagine a life without her in it. She's made me realize so many things about myself in mere days, things that I should have recognized years ago." Overcome with shock, he began to chuckle. "I can't tell if I'm in love or just going insane."

"It's amazing how often those two coincide, brother." Reino replied with utmost sincerity. "I have never seen you so mad, about anything before."

Lifting his chin to his elder sibling, Kuon smiled softly. "I have never wanted to live as much as I do now. I have never wanted anything as much as I want her." Closing his long-lashed lids, Kuon sighed with only the moisture from his spring green eyes to comfort him.

Regarding him carefully, Reino couldn't help himself and snickered. _Once again he has everything and I am left with nothing but my own ghost…_

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kuon's voice interrupted the inner musings of his older brother. "Honestly, do you think she will—?"

"I believe that as long as she has you by her side, she will survive this, whatever tragedy it is."

Lilac and emerald eyes locked upon one another in a silent exchange of understanding and gratitude unlike any shared between them before.

* * *

><p>When the door finally opened, after what felt to be an eternity of waiting, Dr. Hoshi found the two brothers sitting along the floor. Both of their heads flicked up to him, eyes full of an eagerness that shattered him. Quietly he closed the door behind him and joined the duo upon the carpeted ground. Entwining his fingers, he rested his hands in his lap and contemplated on how best to begin this conversation.<p>

"Please, sensei… Just tell me honestly," Kuon beseeched, his tone laced in exhaustion and concern.

Nodding once, the doctor took a deep breath. "She will recover physically, but emotionally I am not sure."

Opening his lips to inquire further, Kuon found his throat dry of words. He needed to know what had happened to her, but the fear of reality kept him at bay.

Sensing his plight, Reino asked the questions that needed to be voiced. "Please, tell us what happened to her."

Regarding the brother carefully, an expression came over the old man. One that wondered if it truly was safe to expel such information to them. But the affection they held for this girl was as obvious as the sun in the summer. In the end, he didn't have the heart to keep this secret to himself.

"Please," the both mumbled in harmony.

"She was raped," Dr. Hoshi finally answered after another few moment's soundless passage.

Strong, slender fingers curled into red hot fists as her fear echoed in his ears.

_I couldn't stop him… I had to make a sacrifice… This is my fate, Kuon._

"From the injuries she sustained, it's obvious that she tried to fight her attacker, but she could not prevent the assault. Other than some very harsh bruising, she is also running a fever from being out in the cold. We will need to keep an eye on her tonight and pray that she does not get pneumonia."

"I'll kill him…" Kuon said in a dark, deep tone. "I'll fucking kill that bastard."

"Kuon!" Reino snapped, gaining the heir's attention. "Don't be so brash."

"What do you mean, 'don't be brash'? Do you have any idea what—"

"Of course I do, you idiot. But think about Kyoko!" Reino replied with full resounding authority. "She needs you here right now. If you go off gallivanting around with blood-fueled veins, who will support her?"

Logic defeated the passionate emotions flurrying within the prince.

"Hizuri-sama, there is one more thing you should know," Dr. Hoshi continued once the tension became a bit alleviated. Kuon's gaze fell to the doctor's, brows wrinkled as one as his frustration and worry molded into one frightening entity. "She kept mumbling your name, in apology. I believe that you may be able to see her, but please be cautious. Victims of such tragedies can be emotionally unstable. Since you are a man, when she awakes she might not be so comfortable with your presence. Please, don't do anything to agitate her. The poor thing has been through enough."

Without a single word, Kuon found his feet and disappeared behind his bedroom door.

The silver-haired Hizuri opened his mouth but was abruptly interrupted by Hoshi.

"I am no fool, your highness. I understand that she is very important, to you both. I have spoken to both of my nurses and we shall keep your secret."

Tilting his head, Reino smiled appreciatively before nodding. "We are extremely grateful, Sensei. And in your debt."

Hoshi waved him off, "Oh don't be silly. A man as old as myself doesn't need to feel so damn mushy. But please be advised, the king has eyes and ears everywhere. Even with his kind heart, I am not sure he will respond to this lightly. Be wary."

"Absolutely," Reino answered, bowing his head graciously. "Thank you, very much Sensei Hoshi."

Chuckling, Hoshi waved him off again. "I have carefully watched you both since you were children, especially your brother. To see him like this, well let's just say it fills my heart with a sense of peace. If he can save her, he can finally save himself."

* * *

><p>Kuon sat down carefully upon the bed beside Kyoko. Tears fell from his tired eyes as he watched her sleeping form. Even in slumber, she appeared troubled. Thin ebon brows were furrowed, lips parted and forming incoherent words, her cheeks as red as the blood he desired to spill. Her long hair was braided and rested down her shoulder, slightly damp. The thick blankets covered her body entirely and were only folded back just below her neck.<p>

Kuon could see the light discoloration along her bottom lips as well as the scrapes on her small neck and right cheek. Subconsciously, he reached out to the young girl and brushed the back of his fingers along her skin, shocked at the heat that emanated from her. "Kyoko… I'm sorry." He whispered gently. Moving his hand up, Kuon felt the towel upon her forehead. Realizing it needed to be re-soaked he grabbed it and dunked it into the silver bowl of water on the nightstand beside them. Then with utmost care he placed it back upon her clammy forehead, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner." Unable to resist, Kuon cupped her cheek.

As if his presence was enshrouding her in a comfortable warmth, a security that she has always yearned for, the young woman's brows relaxed and her lips came together as her breathing calmed. Turning her face slowly, she nuzzled against his palm. "Kuon…" she whispered, barely audible.

Against every screaming ounce of his body, the crowned prince laid down beside the woman he loved so dearly. "I promise," he said very quietly into her ear. "I will never leave you again. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, Kyoko. I swear this with my life to you. I will protect you."


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs. Also, thanks to the silent readers for you support. You're all so awesome. Until next time!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Trust<strong>

As the light of the morning sun shone through the large windows behind the bedframe, Kyoko felt its warmth upon her skin and began to awake. Long lashed eyes fluttered open to the fuzzy vision of the dark, heavy drapes that covered the canopy of the large bed. Thin brows met in confusion as she became disoriented. A soft ache rumbled beneath the skin of her temples, making the young woman groan with discomfort. With shaky hands under thick blankets, she pressed her palms to the bed and forced her body to rise. The burden that weighed her legs down drew her golden-gazed attention.

A head of flaxen hair greeted her. Its owner had his face turned away from hers. Her lips fell open in hauntingly surreal bout of panic and fear. Kyoko tried to take a deep breath but found an iron clasp deep inside of her, inhibiting her ability to breathe at all, let alone utter a single sound. She noticed that he had been sitting in a chair and seemed to have dozed off with his head and arms stretched out upon her.

_Guarding me like a damned dog…_ she thought bitterly. Closing her eyes momentarily to calm her chaotic emotions, the adolescent was brutally assaulted of her rape—the painful grasp of strong fingers, the unyielding lips that violated her flesh, the vain attempt of her shouting even as it felt her lungs and throat would bleed to death—and she screamed.

Digging her fingers into her messy, long locks, she shook her head back and forth vehemently in a tantrum of utter madness and desperation. "No… no, no, no… please… _STOP_!" Kyoko yelled over and over, etching the bedroom walls with the music of her tragedy.

Startling to a rise himself, Kuon immediately snapped up and looked to the woman he loved. The slumber burned behind his hollow eyes. He quickly rubbed them to and gave his head a small shake. "Kyoko…" he muttered failingly.

"No, don't touch me!" She roared, kicking her legs at him, forcing the blankets to become the barrier between their bodies. Crawling to the other side of the bed, she stared at the prince with the eyes of a woman who saw nothing more than a monster before her. Wide and drenched in the waters of terror, she continued to back away from him, until she found the edge of the bed's opposite end. "You bastard, just stay away from me."

Stunned to silence, Kuon found himself blundering to provide this young woman any sort of comfort. He wanted so unbearably to scoop her up in his arms, to stroke her hair, and tell her that he was not that sonofabitch, that he was not the man who had committed such an atrocity. Kuon simply wanted to bring the woman he loved peace of mind and security. But as he gawked at her with helplessly lost and defeated green eyes, he knew that all she saw was the face of a demon. In her insanity, she just could not understand that he was the one who had saved her.

"Please, haven't you done enough to me…?" Kyoko pleaded. She scuttled to the floor and found the corner of the bedroom. Pulling her knees to her chest, she folded her hands before him as he approached her very slowly, his hands out in front of her. Even though his gesture was meant to reassure, all she saw was his desire to strike out. "Haven't you ruined me enough, Sho? Please… please, I beg of you… let me go or just kill me… kill me please. I can't…"

Kuon knelt before her, careful to maintain a distance of a few feet. His hands flat against him at the sides. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I… can't live…like this…" she continued sobbing.

"Kyoko," Kuon began in a tender, yet resilient voice. "Kyoko, look at me, please."

The teen rocked her head left and right, left and right, refusing to face the fiend who stole her innocence. "I won't! I won't ever look at you again!"

"Kyoko!" Kuon spoke again, filling his tone with more fuel and anxiety of his very own. "Kyoko please, just look at me. Look at me and see that I'm _not him_! I'm _NOT_ the bastard who did this to you."

"LIES!"

She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into the nook's comfort, crying loudly with such agony that it began to shatter the prince's resolve.

The strength and hope that kept him at her side, started to waver with a sour taste of loss. He fell back on to his bottom. Bending his knees, he draped his arms over them and continued to watch his beloved, gauging for any opportunity to bring her relief, any single second that would come up. "Kyoko… I swear to you, I'm not Sho. I'm not Sho!" He spoke quietly at first, but his emotions overwhelmed him. "I'm Kuon, Kyoko. I'm Hizuri Kuon, the crowned prince. The man from the woods, by the creek."

Her tears continued to flow as did her silence.

"Please, if you'd just look at me once. Just look into my eyes." The desire to reach out and pull her into his embrace was starting to consume him, when suddenly his bedroom door swung open and a rush of footsteps followed.

Reino grabbed his brother by the shoulder and began to drag him further from her. Kuon's arms stretched out to her in fear of losing her forever. "No, please! Don't!"

"Brother, you need to give her space," Reino said with every bit of authority that he could muster. "Let her come to you—"

"No, don't take me from her!" Wringing free of his older siblings restraints, Kuon started to shift back to Kyoko on his hands and knees, but this time the nurses intervened. "Why are you doing this? Just fucking… _let me help her!"_

Reino knelt down beside his little brother and grabbed his face, holding Kuon's green eyes to his own. "Listen to me." The painful clutch of strong hands on his thin wrists tried to pry for freedom, but to no avail. "No! I will not let you go. Just listen to me. Kuon."

Swallowing, he nodded once.

"She is traumatized. She has no idea where the hell she is. I heard her screams, brother. She is not herself. You must let the doctors take care of her, let them make her well. If you press further, you will only destroy her." As he regarded the heir carefully, Reino's jaw fell to the sight.

For the first time, all ounces of the sheen that made Kuon's eyes so green…were gone. What stared back was the green tinted grey of a tortured and angry man. A man so wholly terrified of losing. Tears streamed down his cheeks to coat the older Hizuri's palms.

"I love her. You don't understand how much I fucking love her. I can't…" Kuon's lids fell, tiny thin veins decorating his ghostly pale skin. "I can't stand to see her this way, Reino. What if… If she forgets me, I… I can't bear that. I just—"

"I know, brother." Reino replied kindly. "Trust me, I can see it. She won't forget you, she just needs to heal. Let her heal."

Nodding breathlessly, Kuon allowed himself to be tugged to his feet. Then he reluctantly left the room, compelling himself not to look back at his broken Rain Maiden.

* * *

><p>Reino and Kuon sat in the private parlor of the silver-haired sibling's bedroom, sitting in opposite leather seats. Both held sparkling glasses of liquid, Reino with water and Kuon with an amber concoction to match Kyoko's eyes. As the fire crackled not too far away from them, he stared longingly into the glass, the alcohol mesmerizing. In the long couple of hours that they had been sitting there talking, Reino watched as Kuon took one sip and then fell into miserable thoughts of the damsel.<p>

Resting his head back, he watched the dancing shadows the cinders caused upon his ceiling. Hating the serenity of the sunlight, Reino always kept his curtains closed and his space as black as he had always felt. But after coming back home, the adopted royal came to realize that things were not nearly as he had believed them to be.

All of the letters he received from his father and mother were always stories of the troubles they were having with their natural born son. He was growing to be arrogant, selfish, rebellious, and utterly uninterested in the throne. These were the qualms of the nation's most powerful parents. How were they supposed to care for a country when they could not even do so for one boy? Ever since he could comprehend the complications of being a ruler—the politics, the diplomacy, the _desire_—Reino had started to plot his theft of his brother's position. He knew that it would not be so difficult to overthrow him, especially if he had turned into a callous delinquent. But this? This is nothing as he expected… and Reino hated himself for hating Kuon.

It was no lie that Kuon was all of those things that his parents complained of. But it seems that ever since he met Kyoko, he had begun to change. He was no longer the defiant little brat who considered only his own happiness. No… somewhere along their time together, no matter how lacking, she had taught him compassion, respect, and love. Chuckling to the ridiculousness of the notion of the womanizing young Prince being in love, Reino raked his hair back and shook his head with incredulity. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would never have ever believed this to be a reality.

"I can't lose her, Reino…" Kuon finally broke the silence of contemplations, all the while continuing to gaze into the bourbon. "She makes me want to be a better person. She… she makes me want to live and to do something meaningful with my life. I have never wanted anything as much as I want her to want me…" Scoffing at himself, he downed the drink and tossed the glass upon the carpeted floor beneath. "I sound like a fucking idiot, don't I? What the hell would a egocentric, wasted prince like me know about living anyway… After all, I can't even fathom the life she has lived as anything more than an atrocious nightmare…"

Lifting his head, Reino regarded his brother and smiled. "You have been a sheltered, spoiled sonofabitch, who still doesn't know how good he has it. I look at you and sometimes all I feel is hatred."

Raising his eyes to his elder sibling, Kuon narrowed his scrutiny.

"You've always had everything, Kuon. You have our parents' blood, you have the power to actually become king and make a goddamned difference. But you squander your potential. You fuck everything up and yet you still get to fall so madly in love with a woman… A woman, who as damaged as she has become, is still probably the only one of her kind. You fucking have it all. And I've hated and resented you for it for so fucking long, my brother."

Kuon began to laugh. Recognizing the folly of his own mind, he rolled his head back and laughed from the pit of his stomach. "You're so fucking dumb." When the mirth left him, he cleared his throat and looked intensely into the lilac eyes that looked back. "That's funny because I've always hated you too. You got to get away and go live your life as you pleased. You got to experience the outside world, away from the chains and walls of this palace named dungeon. You lived while I suffocated."

Both Hizuri's shared another moment of laughter of their iconic, relative similarities. A few minutes past, they both found their feet. Reino ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I guess we're more like brothers than I ever allowed myself to believe."

Kuon nodded smiling, thankful for this distraction.

"I wanted to steal your crown," Reino confessed, his eyes drawn to the flooring. "But now I realize that I was indeed being an idiot."

"What, not interested anymore?" Kuon teased.

"Of course I'm still interested," Reino bantered in return. "But, I don't want to steal it from you, Kuon. It's your rightful place. You have the blood of the king. And this time, brother, I want to help you obtain it. I want to watch you become the best ruler yet. And before all of that…. I want to help you save your queen."

Misty-eyed, they both hugged and patted each other's back affectionately. "Thanks, Reino, for being a fantastic brother. I don't deserve you."

"Nah, you really don't." They chuckled once again.

The double doors to Reino's bedroom loudly flung open. Dr. Hoshi entered the room alone and then closed the doors. He waved the men to take their seats as he meandered over. Reino poured Kuon another drink, as well as a fresh one for the doctor before sitting back down. The physician chose to sit beside the older Hizuri, his age finally showing in the flickering dim light of the fire.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about you say," Kuon said solemnly.

Hoshi sipped his bourbon and Kuon followed suit.

Long awkward minutes passed between the trio as the doctor tried to organize his thoughts. After finishing the last remnants of his drink, he slid the glass onto the coffee table between them and stroked his white beard.

"No, what I have to tell you you very well may not like it at all, son." Hoshi's voice was ripened with exhaustion and sadness, almost as if he was too weak to see any more misfortunes in this lifetime, as if the burdens of all of the misery were finally beginning to weigh his shoulders down. "After we calmed her down a bit, she was able to talk to me, so long as the nurses were with us. I expect such emotional trauma from a woman who has been through as much as she has."

Kuon opened his mouth to inquire for specific details, but one look from his brother and he stopped. Patience was not something he practiced well.

Sensing the tension, the doctor forced himself to continue. "When she awoke, she believed herself to be surrounded by the man who raped her, a man she called Fuwa Sho. Do you know of him?"

The prince nodded. "They are engaged, or were engaged."

"I'm going to assume it was not a love betrothal?"

"Not at all," Kuon answered bitterly. "She said she was powerless to stop it. That it was her fate."

Hoshi listened quietly bobbing his head in total understanding of the situation. It was an extremely common practice to arrange marriages for young girls, especially if it benefitted both families in some way. It was an outdated practice, but one that still thrived nonetheless and it made him angry. Licking his lips, he sighed. "She revealed to us that she was attacked after breaking off her engagement."

Kuon's eyes widened at the revelation.

"She spoke of being in love with something she could never hope to have even in her dreams, but it was enough to make her realize she didn't want a life with Fuwa."

Dropping his head, Kuon combed his hair back and exhaled shakily. "Holy shit... I should've killed him."

Gulping at the sincerity of that statement, Reino addressed the doctor next. "When we approached the bedroom, she was screaming at Kuon as if he was the culprit. Has she realized where she is, who saved her? That it was my brother and not that asshole?"

After a few moments of deep thought, Hoshi moved his head left and right. "No, she is not aware that Kuon-sama is not Fuwa. I told her how she was found and saved. I did not tell her in so many words that she was in the palace. I was afraid of what action she would take, but I did tell her that she was in the prince's bed chamber."

"And?" Kuon and Reino pressed in sync, eager and impatient; concerned half to death.

"Kuon-sama," the doctor continued giving his full attention to the heir. "When she sees you, she is incapable to distinguishing you as an individual. Your… Pardon me for saying this, as it will not be pleasant, but your blonde hair troubles her. She is blinded into believing you are Fuwa at the mere sight of it. When we spoke to her, we showed her photos of you and all she saw was her attacker."

"Isn't there any way we can help her overcome this?" Reino asked quickly, afraid for the torment that would surely be stirring within the prince.

"It's a post-traumatic reaction, completely normal in her situation. It can be treated, but something like this can take quite a bit of time, depending on the level of trauma she was faced with."

"Which is quite a lot, from everything I've gathered," Reino finished.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Obviously, yes."

They both turned their heads to the silent thinker, apprehensive for his reaction. Any type of response they could get from him, but he simply stared at the ground, unmoving and unspeaking. After what felt to be a lifetime, Reino moved across the space to his little brother and knelt beside him. "Kuon? Are you okay?"

He looked to the physician, ignoring his brother entirely. "Can I see her?"

Caught off guard, Hoshi glanced over to Reino. Given everything just discussed, such a request would seem downright foolish, wasn't it common sense? "Well…"

"Just a simple yes, or no would suffice, Hoshi-sensei. Can I please see her?"

"As you wish, your highness, although I would strongly advise against it."

"Thank you, that will be all." Kuon instantly got up and exited the bedroom.

* * *

><p>As the darkness of evening fell through the windows, Kyoko turned on the light beside the bed and sat in the middle of the large bed. She continued reading a novel that the doctor provided to help keep her mind busy. It was another beautiful tale of young woman who finds her prince charming. It was a story of their love saving them both from a life they hated. As she thumbed to the next page, her eyes watered with longing thoughts of her very own prince. The little drops fell upon the pages, softening them with her loneliness and guilt. Closing the book, Kyoko set it aside, and slid down into the comfortable blankets. Covering her head, she sobbed wishing to be rid of this disease that prevented her from seeing Kuon, from thanking him graciously.<p>

As the sounds of heavy knocking found its way to her ears, she poked her head out of the fabric shelter and spoke for the visitor to come in. Afraid of it being the prince, she buried herself again.

"Kyoko."

He spoke her name so humbly, with such tenderness that her heart stopped inside of her. The disgusting feeling of self-hate and filth started to permeate her veins. Keeping up the shield, Kyoko knew she wasn't ready to face him—those gorgeous green eyes and shimmering…blonde…

An image of Shotaro enveloped her and she shrieked. But a gentle hand pressed upon her shoulder from above the blanket. Trembling, Kyoko bit her lip to keep herself mute.

"Kyoko, I know that you have been through… I'm sorry, that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that… you had to endure—"

"No, Kuon don't!" She yelled through her material walls. He said nothing else. She panicked. "You're still there, right?"

"Of course. I just don't have anything to say that would bring you any kind of reprieve. I'm sorry."

"No, you can't apologize. I… Regardless of what happened to me, I'm so happy, Kuon. I was able to break away from him. In the end I may not have been able to save myself, but I stood up for myself for once."

"Kyoko—"

"I never would have been able to do that without you… But now… I'm so sorry that I can't even see your face. I wish I could just see your face and feel you again. I want to look into your eyes and—"

"Please," Kuon interrupted with impatient desperation. "Please, peel away the blankets and look at me."

"Kuon… What if I—"

"Then hit me. Hurt me. Do whatever you want to me if it will make you feel better. If you see him in me, then beat me until you no longer see him. Just please, don't hide yourself from me. I'll go crazy if I don't see you, Kyoko."

The quilts shook with her body, fear and hope both colliding inside of her frail form. Kyoko ached everywhere. Her thighs and her arms, her head and her spine, but worst of all, her heart yearned so awfully that she felt she would die. Petrified and ashamed of the reaction she knew would come upon seeing her beloved's face, she still craved his comfort unlike anything else.

"Please, Kyoko. Just one look and I swear, I'll never ask again if it destroys you. I'm being selfish, I know."

The weakness in the sound of his voice resonated to her bones, giving her both strength and angst. "Okay…"

Warily and deliberately, Kyoko curved her fingers around the edges of the blanket, pushing them down. Closing her eyes, she forced the encumbrance from her face. Grabbing the bed sheets, she clumsily sat up, bringing her knees together and flat.

"I'm going to touch your face. Is it okay if I do?" Kuon asked nervously as if it was his first time seeing a woman at all. She nodded. His delicate, long fingers slipped onto her dampened complexion. Sliding loose strands back with his fingertips, he ran his thumb over the apples of her cheek. "You don't deserve to feel this way, Kyoko. I wish I could take every ounce of your pain and make it mine."

Grasping his hand, she gave it a squeeze and smiled, as more loose tears rolled into his palm. "I would never wish this demonic burden on anyone."

"I'd take every single demon that haunts you if it meant making you smile again."

"Don't say things like that, Kuon."

"It's the truth." Licking his lips, he looked upon her closed eyes and took a deep breath. "I need a favor from you, Kyoko."

"A f-favor?" she stuttered uneasily. "What kind of f-favor?"

"I need you to open your eyes."

She began to shake her head defiantly. "No, I don't want to ruin this, I want to hear you and feel you—"

"Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"Kyoko, do you trust me?"

She bowed her head once. "You're the only one."

"Then open your eyes, love. Just once."

Reluctantly, Kyoko began to lift her lids. The blurry vision sluggishly came into focus, the two outlines of him mutating into one. As her amber eyes finally saw Hizuri Kuon, she gasped loudly. "It's… why would you do this?" she asked unable to take her eyes off him.

Kuon filled his hands with both of hers. He held them to his chest, just over his heart. She could feel the fast paced drumming of his pulse against her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kyoko looked into Kuon's eyes, which now appeared greener than ever before, curtained behind the unfamiliar black bangs.

"It's because I love you, Kyoko. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14: Guilt

**Sorry that it has been so long. Work has been a bitch. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story! Take care.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: Guilt<strong>

"Do you feel that?" He asked, pressing her hands closer to him. Kuon curled his fingers around her and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Do you feel the way my heart races inside of me?"

Closing her spread pink lips, Kyoko swallowed the awkward lump taking root in her slender throat and slowly dropped her eyes to their hands. Digging her fingers into the softness of his shirt, the young woman could feel the steady yet rapid pulsating of a powerful force underneath the strong, hard chest beneath her palms.

"It beats for you," he added, his deep voice rich with emotion. He watched as she shut her eyes tightly, small streams of moisture seeping out from the velvety covers. Removing one hand from her, he cupped her cheek tenderly and raised her eyes to his. "I live for you, Kyoko. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

"No…" she whispered. Quickly retracting herself from him, Kyoko grabbed his wrist and tried to pull herself free of his grasp, but he refused to let her go. He took her wrists and held her securely. "No… You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." He replied instantly, firmly. She began to shake her head and avoid his face as much as possible given their lack of space. Suddenly the prince's heart began to race for an entirely different reason. _Fear_. It was engulfing him like black smoke. "Please… Please, look at me."

Sniffling, Kyoko shook her head once again. "I cannot. I am… I don't have the right to—"

Kuon slid his palm around her cheeks, thumbs stroking away the trail of moisture left in the wake of her denial. "Don't you dare!" he practically yelled to the woman. She cringed ever so slightly and guilt flickered momentarily in his consciousness. "Look at me, Kyoko."

"No," she answered stubbornly.

"If you will not look at me, I will…" Kuon gulped at the words that lingered at the edge of his mouth. "If you don't look at me, I swear I'll kiss you."

Long, black lashes lifted up, revealing breathtakingly beautiful eyes the color of a summer sunset, glazed with the rains of spring. She looked upon his face and gasped, an expression pleading to him. "Why, Kuon? Why do you want—"

"Is it really so difficult for you believe that you could be loved?" He questioned her, genuinely baffled by her vehement rejection of him, or even just the reality of his affections for her.

Kyoko regarded him carefully. Behind the messy foreign black bangs that now framed his face, she saw the same green eyes that pierced through her with their sincerity and curiosity. She saw the same concern and warmth glistening in those viridian gems. Clutching at his wrists, she felt the same throbbing life force against her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, Kyoko reached up and brushed the soft strands of hair from his complexion. Her hand froze at the sight of tears that engulfed him. "Kuon…" she whispered in a voice barely audible to them.

"You have changed me." He began, dropping his head in sorrow. "I met a young woman who showed me more in a handful of short days than I have seen or understood in my entire life thus far." Gritting his teeth to keep from bawling like a vulnerable child, Kuon strengthened his resolve and looked intensely into her eyes. "In these few days, in our short hours together, I have fallen so completely in love with you, Kyoko. You're not some prize for a prince to conquer, but a person, a woman who I want to build my life with. I want to spend the rest of my life beside you. Don't you understand? I love you. I love you, Kyoko."

"Kuon…"

"And I feel like such a bastard for letting this happen to you." The emotions broke through his restraints and the prince found himself breaking before her. "I wish I could have protected you, saved you from that—"

His eyes grew at the warmth upon his lips and tiny fingers that grasped his face so lovingly. When she pulled from him, Kyoko rested her head against his chin, breathing heavily. "Please, stop…"

Unable to resist, Kuon tugged her against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite form, holding her as if his entire world depended on this one moment.

Kyoko became rigid still with panic, but the beautiful melodies of his heartbeat resonated in her ears, calming her demons. Leaning further into him, she cried. The teen seized frantically at his shirt, filling her fists with the material and sobbed from the very root of her being.

Her screams rang through the prince, reverberating in every nerve and vein in his body. The more she cried, the stronger his arms became. It was if he was finally able to absorb her pain and provide her mind with a great sense of security. Kuon refused to let her free of him. Tenderly he stroked her hair. Pressing his lips to her silken hair, he whispered softly over and over again to her, "It's okay. You're safe now, my love."

* * *

><p>Dr. Hoshi reached for the golden knobs of the double doors to the prince's room, but he was roughly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Being rudely pulled away, he turned to glare at the idiot who had the gall to treat him like some thug. Seeing the lilac eyes looking back at him, the doctor found himself immediately thawing. "Reino-sama?"<p>

"Leave them be," he said, not bothering to raise his voice very much at all.

"I cannot ignore my patient's—" the sensei argued.

"I understand your concern, Hoshi-sensei. But in this particular situation, I believe she will be absolutely fine." The two men regarded each other, silently challenging one another's discretion. Finally, a few long moments later, the doctor sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "As you wish, your highness." He stepped around Reino and began to walk down the hallway, but his curiosity drew him back. "Do you really have such faith in you brother? My meaning is… She is in a very fragile state of mind right now. Do you really believe it wise to leave them be?"

Snickering at the implications, Reino shoved his hands into his pockets and twisted on his heel, meandering slowly yet smugly down the hallway. "There is no one more perfect for her recovery than my little brother."

Smiling, Hoshi bobbed his head with understanding. Matching the elder prince's pace, he looked to the ground and gathered the next stack of thoughts that fluttered through his wise, old mind. "What will happen when the king discovers her presence?"

Reino's feet halted, almost by their own volition. Startled at the brusque question, he glanced to the shorter father figure beside him. Observing the expression beneath the fine lines of old age, the prince knew that Kuon would not be able to hide her for very long, especially if any of the nurses decided to spill it. After giving it a moment's contemplation, he simply groaned.

Hoshi cocked a brow and looked upon the adopted Hizuri with a combination of fear and awe. "That bad hu?"

Reino laughed. "That's putting it lightly, Sensei."

"Do you truly believe that the King wouldn't be understanding of the young girl's predicament?"

"Oh I have no doubt of the empathy that my father will offer her. It's his acceptance of my brother's love for her that I fear."

Hoshi nodded. "Yes. It is true that your father has a very kind heart, but he is a royal through and through. I still remember when he met your mother. They almost didn't wed. I had hoped that maybe time had changed him."

Scrunching his thin silver brows with confusion, Reino glanced around before inquiring further. He pulled his hands from his pockets and folded them across his lean chest. "What exactly does that mean?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "Let us return to your room, Reino-sama. You will want to be sitting down for this tale."

Reino could feel his heart drop.

* * *

><p>Kijima shoved open the door to the roof and stepped out into the cold midafternoon day. The wind whipped his long brown hair about his face, wrinkled thick brows giving him an eerie dangerous aura. Stepping out towards the center of the roof, he caught sight of his objective standing up against the fence clear across the top, hands hanging above him upon the chain link.<p>

Grinding pearly whites together painfully, he stormed off towards him. Quickly cracking his knuckles, the playboy reached out and violently forced the villain around.

"What the fuck?" Fuwa shouted, shoving Kijima back with equal energy. "The hell do you want?"

"Where's Kyoko?" Kijima yelled angrily. It had been three days since he had seen Kyoko at school. Being the good-grade perfectionist she was, the adolescent knew that she would never willingly miss so much school. Not unless something had happened to her.

Scoffing, Sho turned away from his school mate and started walking back towards the door. But the handsome hazel eyed beast would not relent so easily. Following Sho, Kijima spun him around and gave him an unexpected right hook to the jaw. Sho stumbled back, tasting iron on his lips. "I said, _where_ is Kyoko?"

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Sho cracked his neck and sneered maliciously. "I knew you had a thing for her, you bastard." He took one step, then another towards his attacker. "You guys were always so conveniently close. I can't believe she ever went for a piece of shit waste of space like you."

Clenching and unclenching his fist, the best friend tried his hardest to keep from brutally murdering the over-privileged asshole. Breathing inwardly, he calmed his rage and smiled. "You're just jealous. I can't really blame you though. I mean look at you," he mocked. "You call me a piece of shit waste of space, but at least I never had to beat her to get her to like me."

"Shut your mouth!" Sho screamed into the now howling wind. He hastily closed the gap and punched Hidehito Kijima as hard as he could, sending him backwards and to the ground. His breathing was starting to get labored as images of his biggest sin started to roll through his vision. The ripped red fabric. The blood. The screams. The pain of her nails and teeth.

Scrunching his eyes shut agonizingly, Sho ground his teeth and jogged to Kijima's prone form. "Just shut the fuck up!" He snarled over and over again as he kicked the womanizer in the gut harder and harder.

Seeing an opening, Kijima rolled away from Sho and found his feet deftly. Dodging another approaching fist, he socked Sho in the stomach. As he reeled over with his arm wrapped around himself, he grabbed the blonde by his hair and kneed him in the face. Sho fell to the ground with a hefty thump, grumbling curses. Admiring the blood on his knuckles, Kijima realized he had had enough of playing nice. Straddling the ryokan heir, he grabbed his collar and heaved him off the ground. "Where is she, Fuwa?" When he didn't answer, Kijima punched him. "Answer me you sonofabitch!" Another punch. And another.

Blood spilled from Sho's mouth as he began to laugh hysterically. Turning his face to the side, he coughed up blood and then shoved Kijima's body off himself. The laughter became louder and more frantic, mad even.

Swallowing with distress of the worst, the handsome hazel-eyed best friend stumbled backwards a couple steps. "What… did you do to her…?"

Wobbling terribly, Fuwa found his feet and met his most hated-schoolmate's glare. Tears flowed relentlessly down his dirty and bloodied expression. "She won't be coming back, Hide." His voice was wrecked. Shattered and filled with despair that was utterly unimaginable.

"What… What did you do?" Kijima croaked as his mind became overactive with possibilities.

Sho faltered his way over to teenager. With profound speed, he fell forward and clutched Kijima's collar. "I… I hurt her… I really fucked up, and now I don't know where she is. I don't know where she went, if she's even alive…"

Pushing Sho away from him, Kijima could feel his hands starting to shake with horror for Kyoko. "What the fuck did you do?!" He shrieked.

His knees collapsed, bringing Sho back down to the ground. Looking up from the bottom of his sins, he gulped the blood and saliva in his mouth. Looking down at his dusty palms, all he could envision were the marks they had left on her body. "I… I raped her… She said she didn't want to marry me and I… I lost contr—"

Another hook to the jaw sent him horizontal. Brown-green eyes were overcome with bloodlust and a terrible fury. The skin over his knuckles peeled away with each consecutive punch. They burned and stung, but he refused to stop. All he saw was her innocent face and this monster hurting her in the worst way possible. The more it haunted his mind, the more he punched. Pretty soon, it was undistinguishable just whose blood drenched whom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter was short. It's kind of like a transition chapter to more plot stuff that will occur in the next one. Please prepare for some serious emotions and fluff, as well as some intense scenes that will reflect what happened to Kyoko. So, this is my warning for potential trigger elements, for any of you that are bothered by that sort of thing. Anyway, take care. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Proposal

**Chapter 15: Proposal**

_**- One and a half weeks later -**_

Reino poured himself a brimful of steaming coffee before settling down to eat his cheese and spinach omelet. He picked up his knife and fork, cutting off a small bite the prince popped it into his mouth and savored the delicious flavors.

King Kuu walked into the lavish dining room and took his place at the head of the table, to Reino's right. "Good morning, son!" He greeted cheerily. The silver haired royal could only nod in acknowledgement with a mouth full of breakfast, making his father chuckle. One of the butlers came around and served His Majesty a large cup of delicious caffeine, along with his traditional table of Japanese classics. Kuu opened up a white napkin and draped it across his lap. Glancing to his son, he took a slow breath.

"Sorry, father," Reino muttered upon swallowing the bite. "Good morning to you! You seem like you're doing just splendid this morning." He offered a charming smirk.

Retracting his hands from his utensils, Kuu rested them along the armrests of the cushioned chair and leaned back. "There is something that I need to discuss with you, Reino." When gleaming lavender eyes met the King's green ones, he continued. "I think it's time for marriage."

The piece of rolled egg that had been spiked with a silver fork fell back onto the plate with a soft thunk. Narrowing his thin silver brows, the prince simply gawked at the king as if his head exploded in some comical manner. A few extended minutes of silence later, he began to laugh hysterically.

"This is no joking manner," Kuu said a bit louder than necessary. When the mirth finally dissipated, he sighed heavily, illustrating his age for the very first time. "I can no longer depend on Kuon to find himself a suitable bride. So your mother and I believe it's time we arrange everything for him. He needs to start tending to his obligations as the heir to this throne."

Putting his fork and knife down, Reino grabbed the napkin off his lap and wiped his mouth down. With an obvious demeanor of disagreement, he threw the small piece of cloth over his plate. Sitting up straighter, he met his adoptive father's serious gaze and sternly muttered one word. "No."

"Excuse me?" Kuu quipped, taken aback by such a rebellious expression. "He is twenty years old, for god's sake. He has done nothing with his life that warrants any sort of maturity. It _is_ time for that boy to be a man and own up to the responsibilities that await him. I'm not going to live forever."

"Take it from me, father, Kuon is not going to just sit by and accept this ridiculous proposal," Reino disputed, unforgiving.

"Well, I don't really give a damn what he will or won't accept. As his father, as _his king_, he must do as I order him. And I will order him to marry the girl of my choosing. Time for childish theatrics is over, Reino. I figured you of all people would understand this stance the best."

Sighing, Reino shook his head with mounting frustration. "This is a very bad idea, trust me on it."

"Why are you so against this? I was actually hoping that you would assist me in convincing Kuon that this course of action is for the best."

"For the best?" The imperial snapped bitterly. "Nothing about this will be best for anyone. Not for you, not for Kuon, certainly not for the kingdom. At least you were able to marry someone you loved. What if, by some miracle, my brother does fall in love? Won't that be enough?"

Kuu pondered his son's inquiry carefully. After a bit of time, he licked his head and nodded. "I would be willing to examine his choice, _if_ it ever comes to that. We are speaking of Kuon after all."

Folding his arms across his chest, thin silver brows met with anger. "What do you mean _examine_? Love should be enough. Wasn't it enough for you?"

"Absolutely not. It is true that your mother was the first and only woman I have ever loved, but her position in society, her nobility was a large factor in our union. Even with my love for her, if my father asked me to marry another for the sake of the kingdom then I would have obliged. Your mother was the perfect match for me at the time, Reino."

"That's bullshit," Reino spat, shoving to his feet. He walked around the table with intention of storming out, but was stopped by the elder's authoritative tone. Even in his rage, he just could not disrespect his father the way his younger brother did.

"You are keeping something from me." The serious bout of disappointment was thick in the king's voice. "Sit down; I am not finished with you."

"But _I am_ finished with this conversation," Reino barked.

"You are my son and you _will sit down_ and talk to me like an adult."

Reluctantly, British bred boy returned to his seat, a pout perfectly placed upon his soft lips.

"I have not seen your brother for over almost two weeks. I know that you two have grown rather close since your return. Tell me, what he has been up to."

The prince scoffed. "You should be asking Kuon what sort of theatrics he participates in. I'm not his bloody keeper."

"Really? Because given your position in this discussion, I would say otherwise."

Gritting his teeth, Reino looked away, his pulse quickening with fear for the girl hidden away. "I have spoken very little to him as of late. He's been holed up in his bedroom for the most part, probably in a feeble attempt at avoiding you."

Kuu snickered. "I appreciate your attempt at lying on his behalf, but I am the king. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Reino. I know that you have been visiting him regularly and that you two are hiding something very big from me. Unfortunately those who serve me also respect your brother very much. They would not divulge just what this secret is."

Reino forced himself to meet his father's eyes. "Assuming that I even know what you're babbling about, what makes you think that I would divulge?"

"Your return to London."

Lilac eyes widened with disbelief. "You wouldn't! You cannot keep me from finishing my studies!"

"Of course I can, I do pay for it after all," Kuu replied nonchalantly.

"This is bullshit!" Reino shouted just as a servant entered the room to clear out the dishes. Recognizing a heated family quarrel, she very quickly retreated back to the kitchen. Rudely finding his feet, he began to pace the length of the room. "I am so close to being finished. I've worked really fucking hard, father!" Realizing that his emotions were sucking all manner of propriety from him, the young man tried to take a deep breathe but he knew that he was too far gone now, too damn invested.

"I take my job as a ruler very seriously, Reino. Millions of people depend on me."

"Oh yeah?" he quipped stomping over to the seated regal. "What about your job as a _parent?_"

Kuu remained quiet.

Scoffing again, he began his escape of the room. Upon reaching the door, he glanced to his father's back. "I'm not your damned dog. If you want to force Kuon into useless obligations, you're going to have to do it yourself."

* * *

><p>Kyoko cautiously propped her head up with her hand. As she lay in the large bed on her side, she found herself unable to take her eyes off her sleeping companion. He mirrored her form, sharing a large pillow with the young woman. Long black hair had veiled his complexion from her stare. But it was the shine from the sun upon his locks that took her breath away. Even with the deepest color of ebon, his hair practically shimmered like a faerie's. The soft lines of his strong, masculine jaw almost looked like marbled perfection to Kyoko. The steady, calmness of his slumbered breathing brought her mind and body to a similar serenity.<p>

"_**It's because I love you, Kyoko. I love you."**_

The words flittered through her mind, making her smile and filling her cheeks with a heated flush. _I don't deserve you, Kuon_, she thought as her heart skipped a beat.

The more she gazed at the royal heir, the more she ruminated about the past couple of weeks. It had been difficult having him in the same room, even if it was only to visit for a couple of hours. She had been frightened that if she let her guard down, he would… But that was a notion that was abruptly put to rest. As they spent more time together, she learned to accept the little things. Kuon would hold her hand, or tenderly kiss her knuckles. She even allowed him to hug her goodnight! It wasn't until just a day or so ago that they had both kipped together. They were reading. She laid her head on top of his chest and eventually found herself to be so relaxed, she fell asleep. It was the best sleep that she had gotten since the incident with Fuwa.

Deep down inside of herself, Kyoko knew the feelings that had taken root. They were powerful and at times overwhelming. Time like this in the tiny mundane moments she had spent with him. However, she still could not fight the demons that invaded her dreams, or the noxious fear that she felt when he lay so close by. A part of the teen wanted to be held in Kuon's strong arms, to feel his lips against hers… but how could she ever let herself feel such a thing again? She had already been ruined. Tainted and shamed by her childhood companion. Kuon was a prince, a man of nobility and wealth. All of those things she could never imagine to match. In the end, she felt she had no right to want something so spectacular…

Swept away with her thoughts, she did not realize that the little princely beast had awoke and was now admiring her with as much affection had she had given him just a moment ago. Unable to resist, Kuon chuckled at the funny expression Kyoko made. Lifting his head up, he shook the hair from his complexion and greeted her. Her blush bloomed. Suddenly she sunk her head back into the sea of blankets.

"You weren't supposed to see me!" A muffled voice cried out, causing Kuon to toss his head back with laughter. "It's not funny!"

"No it's not funny," he concurred. "It's just very cute." Grabbing the layers, he peeled her shield away. "How are you this morning?"

Panic gripped her, but Kyoko pushed it all aside as best as she could. "You know, I'm starting to think that I might be okay. I'm not really there yet, but with you here beside me, I'm beginning to believe that I will get there."

His fingers ached to touch her, to pull her into his arms. But he restrained himself and nodded to her. "I'm glad that I could help you. Know that if you ever lose your way, I'll always have faith in you."

Unable to bear the intensity of the look he gave her, Kyoko rolled away from him, tears of joy pooling in her eyes. She clutched at the shirt covering her chest, afraid that the little organ would burst from her, it raced so passionately.

Mistaking her gesture, Kuon sat up in bed and swallowed an uncomfortable lump. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have—"

"You didn't!" Kyoko interjected. "You're amazing, Kuon." Sliding her palms up the soft sheet, she forced herself up as well. With her back to him, she entwined her fingers in her lap and contemplated their time together. Her mind flipped from Kuon's care back to Fuwa and then finally settled on her mother. _What would she do if she knew what happened to me? Would she even care that I am no longer there…?_ Feeling his hand grasping her shoulder gently, Kyoko shook away all these haunting considerations. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Would it too much to ask you to face me?" Kuon asked nervously. When she didn't move, his heart fell, but seconds later she slowly obliged his request…and scooted closer. Lifting his green eyes to her, he smiled handsomely. "Is there any way I can stop you from being so formal with me?"

Her gaze dropped.

"I remember when we first met, you treated me like a normal man. But now that you know I'm a prince—"

"It's not that at all!" Kyoko interrupted anxiously.

"Then…what is it? Are you sure I didn't do something to hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she nibbled her lip and gathered the strength to speak openly. "I am just so grateful to you and your brother. You literally saved me. I have nothing, absolutely nothing to offer you to show this gratitude…"

Moving forward he cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. Kuon felt her gasp intuitively, but soon thereafter she melted into him. As they parted he stroked her cheek tenderly. "As long as you're alive, and happy, I don't need anything else."

The glaze of moisture from the depth of his love for her touched something inside of her. Kyoko laid her head upon his shoulder. "You should stop being so kind to me. You're making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling."

Unable to resist, he pressed his mouth to her head delicately and whispered, "Like what?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Tell me, you must. Please."

"I can't possibly… It's too embarrassing…" Long fingers wrapped around softly around her neck. Forcing her to look him the eyes, he gave her the cutest pout he could muster, making her giggle. "You're horrible."

"Tell me how I make you feel, please?"

Taking his hand in hers, she nervously placed it over her chest. His breath hitched and she held hers. "You make me feel things I have never felt before, Kuon. When I'm with you, my heart beats so fast I can barely breath. Everything feels so warm, like a fever has struck me. When you're here like this, holding me, I feel like I can let go of my demons and maybe just for once in my life, find some semblance of joy." Kyoko pushed down the lump in her throat and continued, her voice quivering, "You make me wish I could… that I could be selfish and keep you all to myself."

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her slim form and brought their bodies together. "Silly girl, I'm already all yours."

Kyoko clutched him as if her life depended on it. "You can't be. You're a prince and I'm—"

"You're the only thing I give a damn about. Nothing will change that, ever." Feeling her placing space between them, Kuon felt cold. "I don't care if I'm a prince, or some peasant. My feelings won't change and I won't let you go again."

A switched flipped in the young woman. A surge of bravery from the pit of her stomach crunched away the fears and insecurities, the pain albeit momentary, and she leapt into his arms with such force they both fell back upon the bed. Kyoko kissed him ardently wanting to replace all of the horrors and damage from her assault with sweet memories of his love for her… and…

"I love you, Kuon…" she said in the midst of their lip lock, panting and frightened of rejection.

Quite certain he was hallucinating, he brushed away her messy ebon hair and gaped at her unbelievably beautiful face. "Say it again."

Kyoko blushed.

"Say it again, for me."

"I… I love you, Kuon. I love you so much."

He kissed her again and again and again.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean her mother sent you a letter?" Dr. Hoshi asked from the man sitting on the opposite loveseat as him. Today the sensei was dressed casually in khaki slacks and long-sleeved black sweater with black loafers. A cup of green tea occupied his right hand, while his left rested lazily in his lap.<p>

Reino looked through the polished glasses to the elder's surprised expression. "It's true," he answered dismally. "She basically says that she has not seen her daughter since the night that I took her from the house. She is supposedly concerned about Kyoko and demands to have her _delivered_ back home immediately."

Hoshi fingered the specs further up on the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean supposedly? As a mother, isn't her concern justified?"

"Oh please," Reino sneered, standing up and walking to flickering fireplace. "This is a woman who practically whored her child to me. I doubt that her concerns anything short of selfish curiosity."

Dr. Hoshi whistled. "That poor girl, life has been far to unkind to her."

"I wish that was my only problem, sensei. Now father is convinced that it's time to marry Kuon off to some aristocratic puppet 'fit for rule'." He meandered towards his bar and poured himself a double-bourbon. "But as you've seen, that will not go over well with our lover-boy heir."

The sensei chuckled.

"I'll be heading over meet with the mother in two days," the silver haired bachelor muttered as he reclaimed his seat. "I will have to come up with something to feed her."

"So Kyoko-kun will not be returning home? At least not by your hand?"

"I refuse to take her back to there. What they did to her… It's _unacceptable_," Reino responded, borderline shouting. "Besides, even if I did want to take her back, which I don't, I couldn't pry her away from Kuon's presence. He's been by her side almost continuously for the past two weeks. Father's getting anxious. He can tell that we are keeping something from him. It will only be a matter of time before she… Before _they_ are discovered."

"Your father will not tolerate such an indiscretion," Hoshi mumbled bluntly.

"No, he won't. He practically said as much this morning. But I'm at a loss for action. Nothing comes to mind. Any resolution that I consider is nothing short of tragic. Kuon doesn't deserve that. Nor does Kyoko."

"This would be simpler if your father would just name you the heir. You are the elder son after all."

"Ah, but I don't have royal _blood_. I'm just the stray they picked up off the street, Hoshi-sensei. I don't have a rightful claim to it. I'm honestly not all that sure I want that burden anymore. To be the man who tears apart epic love stories… it is not a job for me."

"But if it could save your brother's love story, then would you do it?"

Reino regarded the old man judiciously. Ten minutes could have passed or ten hours, when he finally licked his lips and spoke. "I would do anything for her, for them I mean." He finished his drink and rested the glass beside him on the couch cushion. "She is the only thing that made him grow the hell up. They need each other, sensei."

The misstep did not go unnoticed by the wise doctor, but he alluded to none of it. "Then I will do what I can. You go deal with the mother. Leave His Majesty to me."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kuu sat in his lavish study, pouring through the potential matches for his son, when a light rapping at this door drew his attention. Putting the files down, he sat back in the leather seat and announced the late night prowler to come inside. Upon seeing the elderly face of the physician, he stood up and walked over to greet him.<p>

"Hoshi-sensei, what brings you in so late?" Kuu and Hoshi shook hands. They strode over to the sitting area before the extravagant fire place, the embers flickering and crackling into the silent room. Sitting across from one another, the doctor slid his glasses of his face, appearing wizened and tired. "Am I to assume this will not be something I'll want to hear?"

The elder nodded. He softly stroked his goatee before meeting the king's serious gaze. "I heard of your interest in marrying off your son. I am here to discuss that."

Inhaling deeply, Kuu nodded and gestured for his companion to continue.

"If I may be so bold, I believe that you are making a mistake in this regard." The doctor admitted blatantly, surprising His Majesty. When the king smiled appreciatively, Hoshi continued. "Kuon-sama is the younger of the two of them. If you truly want to do things the right way, the best course of action would be to have Reino-sama wed first."

Lifting his golden brows with amazement, Kuu folded his hands in his lap and considered the advice. "It would seem more feasible to go that route, but after the discussion I had with him this morning, I fear that the mere mention of the word would be catastrophic." As he admired the dancing flames momentarily, a sudden notion filled his mind. He looked to the physician. "It feels sudden for you to approach me this way. Do you already have someone in mind for Reino?"

Hoshi bobbed his head deliberately, as if there was some part of him that hesitated in the course to action he was about to take. "I do believe that I have a young woman who would be perfect for Reino-sama. I also strongly believe that his betrothal to her would solve quite a many problems that you have with Kuon-sama."

"Well, well, well. This sounds very interesting to say the least. Please, enlightenment, Hoshi-sensei. What is it that you know that I do not?"

_Forgive me, Kuon-sama. This is for your own well-being, and the well-being of the country. _"Your son has fallen in love, Your Majesty. I have met this young lady and I would be lying if I said she wasn't quite a remarkable person."

Green eyes blossomed liked roses in full comprehension.

"_**At least you were able to marry someone you loved. What if, by some miracle, my brother does fall in love? Won't that be enough?"**_

"Would she be suited to be a queen?" Kuu asked warily.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I do not believe so. You see, she's been ruined. She was attacked a couple of weeks ago, an incident which Kuon-sama did not handle very well, at least he wouldn't have if it weren't for his older brother."

"So, Reino knows about this?"

"Oh absolutely. He knows everything. In fact he has been quite involved in this whole situation. They have been carefully caring for her and ensuring that she begins to heal, both physically and mentally."

Awash with disbelief, the king began to chuckle. "So this is what has had him so preoccupied as of late." Shaking his head, he sighed. "I'm going to assume that she's been staying here at the palace then."

"Yes, she has been staying with Kuon-sama."

"What do you mean _staying with?!"_ Kuu shouted, his amusement dissipating like mist.

"She has been staying in Kuon-sama's bedroom. He spent the first week with Reino-sama, but lately he has barely left her side."

Cracking his knuckles, Kuu sat back comfortably and began to clench his fist methodically, ire stirring in the pit of his gut. "Does anyone else know about… this unacceptable tryst?"

Hoshi dropped his head and exhaled silently. "I know for a fact that they have not done anything inappropriate, Your Majesty. After all, she was…"

"She was what?" Kuu snapped. When the doctor didn't reply, he went on. "You said she was ruined. Are you telling me it was not of her volition?"

"No, most certainly it wasn't."

"Are you positive? How do you know she's not playing the victim to attain my son's affections? He is the crowned prince after all."

"I saw the damage inflicted upon her myself. I tended to her when they brought her in. She is a victim."

Finding his feet, the king began to pace impatiently in front of the fireplace, his mind racing with a million different thoughts and scenarios. "So Kuon is in love with this girl."

"Quite passionately."

"Yet you came to me and suggested that I marry her to Reino, not Kuon. Why? Why are you playing this role of devil's advocate?"

"I respect both of your sons very much. I have even helped raise Kuon-sama as my own, but loyalties lie with my country. I strongly believe that he has the potential to become a fine leader. But this girl… She clouds his judgment. He is incapable of seeing reality from a rational and logical standpoint when he is with her. If Reino-sama were to marry her, I think it would be far easier for Kuon-sama to move on, especially if she were no longer here."

"How do you know Reino would even accept this?"

"Because I believe that he is starting to love her the way his brother does. But love is a rather sticky emotion. No matter how strong their brotherly bond, I am inclined to believe that his affection for her would bring him to his knees in this regard. And once they are married, you can send them back to London."

Returning to his seat across from Hoshi, Kuu rubbed his palms together. "I need you to keep this conversation between us. I also want to know everything about this woman—"

"Kyoko."

"Kyoko. I want to know everything possible about this Kyoko. No more surprises, Hoshi-sensei. Once I have the information that I require, I will seriously consider your proposal. It's better than anything else I have at the moment, I will not lie."

"Yes, Your Majesty, that sounds appropriate. What shall I do in the meantime about Kuon-sama?"

"Leave him be. I'll take care of my son."

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! If you can, please gimme your thoughts. I'll update again soon. Take care!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Alive

_**_**This is a special chapter written and dedicated for my cousin on her birthday. Happy birthday to one of the most fantastic nerds I know. :) I love you cous.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Alive<span>**

_**- Two days later - **_

Tightening his fingers around her shivering hand, Kuon led his beloved through the shadowy forest. His heart was racing beyond belief as he contemplated what was to come. The deepest, darkest corner of his mind that thrived on logic and rationale was screaming at him, begging and pleading for him to take a step back, to closely examine the decision that he was about to make. But his heart, as it fluttered and pounded, told him a completely different story. As he shoved aside a few low branches for Kyoko, he glanced to her. Her exquisite beauty hidden by the veil of the oversized hood covering her head. Smiling at how adorable she looked in his clothing, Kuon returned his eyes to the path before them. Seeing the rays of moonlight piercing the openings between the trees, his mind fell momentarily to his mother and how lucky he felt to have her in his life…

_Kuon picked up the small teacup. It was bone China white with a twenty-four karat gold plated rim. Teacups were one of the passions his mother had, another odd collection that made her happy and content. _

"_Are you going to stare at it, or are you actually going to drink it?" Juliena teased her youngest son. When his eyes met hers, she grinned gorgeously, showing her deep dimples and exquisitely bright eyes. The queen sipped her tea and gently cradled it in her lap with its saucer. _

_Kuon, out of nothing short of sheer nervousness, drank the steaming beverage in two swallows and then clumsily placed the cup and saucer upon the glass coffee table that separated the two. Licking his lips with his now hot tongue, he gazed into the flames in the grand fireplace of his parents' bedroom and took a long breath to calm his nerves. _

"_Kuon, you are scaring me," Juliena said with mounting concern. Leaning forward, she joined her cup with the prince's. "You can talk to me, darling." Abruptly, Kuon turned his eyes to his mother, a look of blistering intensity and contemplation drizzled in fear struck her powerfully, making her lips fall open. "Kuon…?"_

"_I want to trust you, mother. I really do," Kuon finally spoke, his voice quiet, vulnerable like that of a babe. Exhaling loudly, he sat up straighter and decided to jump in, so to speak. "There is something that I need to tell you, something that I must ask of you, but it's very important that you keep this from father."_

_Tightening her jaw, the queen sat back in her antique Victorian loveseat and nodded once for him to continue. _

"_I know that you and father share everything—"_

"_Not everything," Juliena interrupted, smiling comfortingly to Kuon. "I understand your father's ire unlike anyone else. There are certain things that he mustn't know. Why else do you think he's been such a successful king?"_

_Snorting, Kuon shook his head. "I guess it's true what they say."_

"_And what pray tell would that be, my sweet?"_

"_Behind every successful asshole there's the brilliance of a woman."_

_Juliena snickered. "Your father may be old-fashioned, but he's not all bad, Kuon."_

"_Oh trust me, mother. He wouldn't take too kindly to this."_

"_Tell me son. Make me understand what it is that's eating you up. I'll do my best at not mimicking your father."_

_After an exchange of smiles, Kuon nodded. "I'm in love. I have found the woman that I wish to spend the rest of my life with." Kuon spent the following hour explaining the storm that swept him off his feet, a beautiful and mysterious storm known merely as Kyoko. After he was finished, he found himself sitting beside the queen, holding her hands in his with a desperation that she had never seen in her son before. "I… I really need something from you."_

_Giving his much larger hands an affectionate squeeze, Juliena beamed at the ebon-haired young man. "You look so mature with your hair this black. It's like my darling little boy has grown into a man." Seeing him open his lips for a smart mouth remark, she silenced him with a single finger. "I'm not done, my sweet. This is the first time you have to come to me and spoken to me so honestly. I promise you, Kuon, I shall not tell your father, but you will have to tell him sooner or later."_

_Kuon was speechless. _

_Juliena laughed pleasantly. _

"_Are you… are you serious?" Kuon managed through his shock. "She's not a noble or anything. She's just a simple young woman who's had a life that she doesn't deserve at all."_

"_Any woman that can tame a beast like you is a welcome addition to this family, at least for me. You have all of my blessings, dearest Kuon." Leaning forward, Juliena pressed her lips to his forehead, leaving behind perfect little red stamp._

"_If that truly is how you feel, then I will need something from you, mother."_

A snap of breaking twigs broke the prince's reverie. Suddenly his left hand was being yanked down. Twisting hastily, he caught her before she had the chance to fall. Her spare hand grasped his arm securely. A meek voice thanked him and he chuckled.

"We're almost there," he whispered to her.

Kyoko nodded. "I can smell the creek," she answered excitedly.

Within minutes they had broken through the dense forest into the clearing that became their sanctuary, their wonderful home away from brutal reality. Kuon released Kyoko's hand and walked over to stand beside the creek. Dropping his black bag to the ground, he pulled out a large navy blue and black plaid blanket along with candles encased in crystal holders. As he set up their cozy little spot, Kyoko watched him, her body filling warm, gooey affections.

Kuon walked over to the short little lady and pulled back her hood, revealing a tasseled mess of long black hair. Snickering he raked his fingers through her hair giving it a quick combing. "Someone has horrible bed head," he teased.

Kyoko playfully smacked his arm, "Well, if _someone_ didn't insist that we just lay in bed wasting the day away, my hair wouldn't be such a flop."

Kuon laughed. "Totally worth it." Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her body to his and kissed her ardently. When they parted, he caressed her cheek softly. "Come with me, Kyoko." She nodded and followed his lead.

When they reached the center of the blanket, her mouth fell open. So focused on watching him, the lady didn't actually see what it was that he was doing. There were candles and white roses surrounding the blanket, creating the most romantic scene she had ever witnessed, or even read of in her fancy fairy tale novels. "Oh god…Kuon…" she whispered feeling the familiar tinge of tears teasing her eyes.

Taking a long deep breath, the crowned prince, Hizuri Kuon… fell to one knee before the woman he loved so madly.

Kyoko gasped silently as her mind ran marathons as to what this could possibly mean. Usually when a man presented himself on bended knee, the teen had read enough stories to know that it could only really mean one thing. But there was no way that he could mean that, could he? After all she was just Kyoko, a simpleton, nothing worthy of a prince… wasn't she?

When she tried to join him, she was stopped but his arm holding her up. Closing her jaw-dropped mouth, Kyoko stared at the now onyx-haired royal, wordless and breathless.

"It's funny if you think about it," Kuon began, looking longingly into the moisture glazed amber eyes that gawked back at him. "I saw this girl prancing about in the rain, enjoying something as simple as the weather and just like that she became the Rain Maiden of my dreams," pausing, he smiled handsomely in reminiscence of those restless nights. "Then I got to meet you, Kyoko. For the first time in my life, I met someone who treated me like a person, a human with feelings, and not some privileged _prince_. In these short weeks, maybe a month, as crazy as it seems now, you have shown me a side of life that I didn't even realize I was craving."

Her hands began to shake in his, fingers tightening as the surrealism of this situation dissipated to reality. Yearning to quiet him, to cut him off, and run far, far away before he had the chance to realize this was a mistake… Kyoko held on, mesmerized by the words being spoken to her.

"I love you, Kyoko. I want to hold you in my arms for as long as I am alive. I want to protect you, make you smile, and build a life with you. I don't have much to offer you. Prince or not, I can't guarantee you a goddamned thing. All I can offer you is all of the love in my heart and the very song of my soul, a song that only sings of you. I can't picture a life without you in it, Kyoko…"

Letting go of her shaking hands, Kuon reached into the left pocket of his wool coat and pulled out a navy blue velvet box. Running his thumb over the soft lid, he took another deep breathe, snapped open the top and presented her with the ring.

Finding her stare again, the prince felt tears of fright in his own. Licking his lips, he raised the box a little higher. "Kyoko, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and share this life with me?"

The astonishment assaulted her body, making her knees crumble to the ground. She raised her hands to the box, but scared that it was all an illusion, she quickly withdrew them. Rivers rolled down her cheeks as she blinked her gaze to the most magnificent green eyes she had ever seen. "Kuon… I…"

Glancing back to the ring, Kyoko was further taken aback by its splendor. It had to have been vintage, it looked so elegant and sparkling in the midst of the lunar light. The bright blue gem in the center was so large she couldn't imagine how heavy it must be.

Kuon plucked the ring from the box, took her left hand and slipped it smoothly onto her finger. "Perfect fit." Raising their heads in sync, Kuon gave her the most serious expression that he could muster. "Marry me, Kyoko. Make me the happiest man alive."

Unable to locate her voice in the chaos that was joy, Kyoko nodded once. Then again and again. And once more as she leapt into his arms, kissing his cheek and neck, until she finally found his soft trembling lips.


	17. Chapter 17: Torn

**Chapter 17: Torn**

Dressed immaculately in a white pant suit, Saena crossed her long legs and folded her hands in her lap. Her nails were painted scarlet to match her lips. Ebon colored hair was pulled back in a smooth, flawless bun. Adorned in dangling silver earrings and bracelets, she looked every bit the part of a successful, independent woman. Lifting her lengthy lashes to the man sitting across from her in the vibrant garden of the ryokan, she smiled.

He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a completely casual demeanor. Beneath the jacket, the admirer could see the bare definition of lean, strong muscles. With the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his silver hair in a raked, damp bun, Reino appeared wholly bored and uninterested in this meeting.

"This is quite a lovely garden," he said, interrupting the silence that had blanketed them. His gaze lingered on a small group of ochre poppies, reminding him of the innocence behind Kyoko's bright eyes. Smiling, he returned his attention to the woman. "It's quite a bit more colorful than the ones I am used to."

Glancing about, Saena nodded. "The okami-san loves her gardening, it helps calm her."

They shared a moment of smiling as they quickly made an attempt as to what the other was thinking. When the win rustled through the leaves, surrounding them with nature's melody, Reino licked his lips and spoke first.

"So, Saena-san, I'm sure that you didn't call me here just to show me this lovely little niche."

Snickering, she shook her head. "Absolutely not," she replied. "I asked you here because I am concerned about my daughter." Observing him carefully, the corner of her lips twitched ever so slightly at the grin that spread across his soft lips. "You are planning on returning her to me, aren't you?"

Pushing to his feet with fluid grace, Reino slipped his hands into his pockets and looked to the ground as he walked around the table to the rose bushes behind the young lawyer. Cupping a blossom, he lowered his head and sniffed the fragrance of the flower. "You know, you did trust me with your daughter and were you not the one who advised her to do _whatever_ I wanted her to do?"

Her teeth practically sang as they ground together with mounting rage, furthering the prince's amusement. After finishing with the roses, he walked over to the empty cushioned bamboo seat to Saena's right and sat down, meeting her fierce stare with one to match.

"I don't think I'm quite finished with her yet," he added lasciviously.

"With all due respect, your highness, you have had her for two weeks now. As her mother, I'm going to insist that you return my daughter to me immediately. If you wish for her to remain by her side, then you are welcome to do so upon formal terms."

Tossing his head back, he laughed as if he'd been told the funniest thing ever.

Her veins coursed flaming fury, but she kept it under control and forced her voice to stay neutral. "What is so funny, if I may ask?"

Clearing his throat, Reino licked his lips before answering. "You really aren't afraid of anything are you? Very much like a lawyer to be bold and unforgiving."

"Nothing wrong with laying it all out on the line, is there?"

"A bit risky, wouldn't you say?"

Saena grinned. Ignoring the retort, she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward enticingly. "Your highness, I may have allowed you to borrow my daughter for a short while, but it has been two long weeks. I want her back, as soon as possible. This isn't something you can negotiate."

Mimicking her position, Reino practically sneered. "Your daughter may have to do whatever you want her to, but under royal command you are both obligated to obey the king."

Her smile fell away instantly.

"Your daughter was brought to the palace on a royal's behest, which means that only a royal has the authority to release her of her duties. I'm afraid that she's just not finished at the moment."

"You'll ruin her and her name entirely." Saena snapped rudely.

"Isn't that what you wanted to begin with?" Reino quipped with equal zest.

Silence befell the lawyer, with slack-jawed force.

Opening his mouth for another spectacular display of dickish wit, the prince was instantly silenced by the loud-mouthed arrival of a third party.

"Saena-san, have you seen my mother? I can't find the damned woman anywhere." Sho barged out to the duo, shouting with furrowed brows and crimson cheeks. Upon reaching them, he raised his chin and gawked at the prince. Realization penetrated him deeply, filling him with a sour sense of déjà vu.

"Fuwa Sho, where the hell are your goddamned manners?" Saena scolded the teenager without remorse.

Reino was suddenly engulfed with an icy familiarity.

"_**Haven't you ruined me enough, Sho? Please… please, I beg of you… let me go or just kill me…"**_

In a flash, Reino was standing before his brother's bedroom as her screams echoed out to him and the doctor. Her fear and borderline madness pierced his ears and shook his heart.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sho shouted through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes locked on the man that stole his fiancée from him.

Shoving to her feet, she stomped over to the adolescent and slapped him painfully. "Mind your fucking manners, you piece of shit!" She yelled into his face. "_That_, is a royal and you will show him respect. Has your mother taught you nothing? Apologize to him, Sho."

Slowly moving his eyes back to her, Sho felt rage unlike any before.

The resounding assault brought Reino back to reality. Shaking his head, he lifted his head to the blonde. _That's why Kuon did what he did…_ he thought, understanding dawning on him painfully. Finding his feet, Reino walked over to Fuwa Sho and looked him down and up. "_You_ are Sho? Kyoko's fiancé, or rather former fiancé?"

The tone that was earlier dripping in amusement was now doused in something so terrifying, it chilled Saena to the core. She swallowed.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Sho spat in response.

Not bothering to take his eyes off the nasty little delinquent, Reino shouted a single foreign word.

Wrinkling his brow, the blonde glared at the taller man with mild confusion, when a retinue of men came from inside the ryokan, surrounding them.

"What the hell…?" Saena mumbled at their quick arrival.

"Sho, with all due respect, you are going to have to come with me." Reino said sternly, attempting to keep the anger from frothing his demeanor. "You have committed a heinous crime and you will be punished accordingly." Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, Reino turned to the mother, all friendliness gone.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You can't take him—"

"Do you realize that this young man raped your daughter and then left her for dead?" Reino said firmly, the thin veins in his neck protruding with his suppressed fury. "If we didn't find her when we did, she would be _dead_ right now. Are you honestly going to tell me that as a mother, you are okay with this?"

Red lips fell open in astonishment and loathing. Hesitantly, she looked at the heir.

"This man is the reason we haven't allowed her to return home. But of course you wouldn't notice would you, Saena-san?"

Tears pooled in her large brown eyes as she looked daggers at the prince once more. "No, you're too busy whoring her off to the highest bidder, aren't you?"

Without wasting another single moment's effort, the prince left the ryokan, his new found prisoner in tow. Saena crumbled to the grass ground, not caring about the stains or the dirt that ate through her thousand dollar attire.

* * *

><p>Kuon tightened his arm around Kyoko as they walked down the darkened hallway of the palace. The moon's light filtered through the windows, the only luminescence to offer them comfort. Feeling his beloved snuggle up closer to him, made his heart race. Looking over at her, the prince couldn't help himself. He smiled handsomely, holding her even closer. Kuon lowered his mouth to her and whispered, "I love you, Kyoko."<p>

Glancing up her hero, Kyoko returned the warmth and mouthed the same three words in response. When they returned their attention before them, they could see the shadow of the hallway that led to Kuon's bedroom. As they inched closer and closer, the entire palace came alight with brightness from all around.

The two stopped in their tracks, squinting to let their eyes adjust to the sudden onset of illumination. After blinking multiple times, Kuon focused his gaze. His searching eyes stopped on a very acquainted figure, making his jaw drop.

Noticing his surprise, Kyoko followed that stare and also froze at the sight of him.

King Kuu stood in the middle, with a line of his strongest men behind him, ready to do his bidding with a simple nod. His blue eyes flashed intently to the young woman glued to his son's side, draped in Kuon's long wool coat. "You must be Kyoko," he said. His voice was so heavy with power that it resonated through the wide hallway.

She tried to pry away from her prince, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, shielding him from the wrath that he knew was to come. "Father, I can explain…" Kuon began, his own voice unwavering in the face of terror.

"Silence!" Kuu yelled angrily. "Do you realize what you have done boy?"

Feeling her flinch behind him, Kuon held her hand tightly. Turning his face to her, he dropped his tone. "Don't let go of me, no matter what." She nodded against him, a tremor starting to pervade her body.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kuu continued, taking one, two steps toward the lovers.

"Dammit, just let me explain!" Kuon shouted in turn, his heart thrashing ferociously against its cage. "Please!"

"I don't want to hear it, Kuon. I already know everything." Even though his tone became quieter the supremacy behind every word only intensified.

"Father, please… Let's talk about this, man to man."

"I don't want to hear any excuses or lies, Kuon. What you have done cannot be forgiven. How dare you bring a woman into your bed? A _ruined_ commoner no less?! Do you have any idea how disgraceful you have been?!"

"It's not what you think—"

"Oh, am I mistaken then?" He looked around at his men, who snickered in turn. "Have you or have you not been keeping her in your bed?"

"It's not—"

"Answer me, yes or no!"

The thunderous echoes sent chills through Kyoko. Realizing that this would only get worse for Kuon, the teen knew she had to do something, anything to save him. She took a long, quiet breath and yanked her hand free of his. Stepping away from him, Kyoko walked around to his side and raised her head to meet the king's. "Please, stop!" she cried, vulnerable and desperate.

Everyone's eyes fell upon her.

Kyoko began to slowly walk towards the king. Kuon reached out to her. She tried to avoid his gesture, but he grasped her arm securely and tugged her back to him. "Please, just let me do this," she begged to him.

"No, I won't. You don't know him, Kyoko. You don't know what he'll do." Kuon answered desperately. "Don't be a fool."

"Knights," Kuu said with a single nod. The line of men behind him made forth.

Hearing their footsteps, Kuon shoved Kyoko behind him again, forcing her to walk backwards with him. Her palms pressed against his back in a failed attempt to stall him. He was tempted to pick her up and run away, but the knights would surely be faster. Before he even had the time to think, they surrounded them, a group of thirteen men. "Isn't this fucking overkill?" Kuon said furiously.

Kuu held his hands behind his back and walked up towards his youngest son, the men giving him passage. "You have disappointed me, Kuon. Please, son. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

After carefully glancing to each of the men, Kuon met his father's sad and aged stare. "Why won't you just let me explain? Please, father. I'm sure that if you just gave me a chance—"

"It will change nothing." Kuu interrupted resolutely. "I know everything, I have already said as much." Momentarily giving Kyoko a look over, the majesty narrowed his eyes at his son. "You will part with her, Kuon, peacefully or otherwise."

"What are you going to do to her? Throw her in a dungeon to rot? She doesn't deserve that!"

Kuu shook his head, "No, she does not." Lifting his hand, he gave a small wave to his knights. "But you do."

Thirteen men closed in on the two lovers. Kyoko was torn from Kuon's arms and held hostage before him. Unable to accept his reality, Kuon tried to wrestle off the men who dared to keep them apart, but in the end he failed. After being brutally beaten to the ground, he watched as two of the knights led the woman he loved so madly away from him, with his father in tow. Kuon screamed her name over and over as they dragged his rebellious body to the dungeons below.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, drop me a line if you can. I'll try to update again soon!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Prisoner

**Chapter 18: Prisoner**

"Kuon!" Reino shouted as he ran down the last of the twisting stone steps to the dungeons. His brow was damp with sweat, and wrinkled in concern for his sibling. He jogged across the expanse of the dimly lit, eerie room to the thick iron bars that caged the fellow prince. Grasping the bars tightly, he searched the small confines for the familiar figure. Lilac eyes fell upon Hizuri Kuon and Reino's heart broke.

Sitting in the farthest right corner of the cold, moist smelling cell, sat his younger brother. Long ebon strands curtained his bowed face. He rested his arms atop his bended knees. The illumination that filled Kuon's surroundings was from the miniature barred window at the top of the cell as well as a few torches around the room, outside of the dungeon.

"Kuon, brother…" Reino began but realized his words would be useless and ridiculous in such a situation. His mind scrambled to put the pieces together. Just how the hell did all of this happen? How did the king discover Kyoko's presence, did he even know the whole damn story?

"Why are you here?" A hoarse voice asked with unfathomable misery.

Returning his eyes to Kuon, Reino pushed down the lump in his throat and parted his lips to answer, but his words fell into silence.

"You should go check on her. What the hell is the matter with you?" Kuon yelled. Pushing his palms against the dirty floor, he shoved into a stance and stormed over to meet his brother. "I need to know if she's okay!"

Slipping his arm in between the bars, Reino grabbed his sibling's shoulder firmly. "Kuon, you're my brother. I had to see you first."

Furrowing his brows further, the prince dropped his head and cried silently "Please, Reino…" he pleaded, his voice breaking into fragments of agony.

Elongated silver lashes came down once, twice and then again as moisture pooled around his eyes and slowly streamed down his cheeks. Gritting his teeth, Reino fought the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "Kuon, tell me what happened. I can't help you unless I know what's going on." Reino recalled his entrance back to the palace. A guard that he had close friendship with immediately came to him, told him Kuon and Kyoko had been discovered, that Kuon had been confined and Kyoko's whereabouts unknown. He then instructed the men who held Fuwa Sho captive, to confine him in the secondary dungeons on a much lower level and rushed over to meet his brother.

Contemplating the request momentarily, Kuon finally nodded. Withdrawing his hands, he quickly wiped his cheeks and stuffed his hands into his denim pockets. "He was waiting for us when we came home, ambushed us, that sonofabitch." The prince began to pace the width of his coop. "Said he _knew_ everything he needed to know," Kuon scoffed. "I begged him to let me explain, to just give me one fucking chance to tell him everything myself. But he absolutely refused." Stopping, he pulled his hands from their pockets and stared at his filthy palms. "They tore her from me, brother. They took her and I have no idea where she is, if she's even okay…"

As he listened quietly, his heart clenched deep inside. A visage of this tragedy played before his gaze, filling him with infuriating hatred for the king. As Reino's mind ran wild to find some clue as what would cause such a catastrophe, suddenly he recalled another matter of import. Lifting his head, he stared wide-eyed at the prisoner. "Kuon…" when eyes as green as spring met his, he continued. "What did she say?"

Managing a small smirk, Kuon bobbed his head. "She said yes." The siblings shared a moment of warm tears and victorious grins.

"I promise you," Reino broke the silence. "I will find her and I will keep her safe. I will protect her with my life, if I must, and I'll find some way to bring you two together again."

"I… don't deserve a brother like you."

"Don't be an ass, Kuon." Taking a deep breath, Reino pressed forward. "You are family, brother. I'd do anything for you, even if you are an idiot most of the time."

Despite himself, the prince laughed. "God, am I ever."

Another few moments of quiet passed between them. The elder royal could not take his eyes off Kuon. When he had captured Sho, he was hoping that it would lighten the mood and allow for both of them to get their justice against the bastard. But now… Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"What's bothering you?" Kuon interrupted the flow of thinking. When Reino didn't answer, Kuon could feel another wave of disaster veiling him. "Reino, what is it?"

"I met with her mother today," he answered simply.

"What?"

"She wrote to me, asking me of the whereabouts of her daughter. I had no choice but to attend to it, Kuon."

He nodded once. "I understand, I suppose."

"While I was there, I encountered him."

Emerald eyes blossomed in the light of the torches around the space. "_Him_?"

"Him." Taking a moment to allow that to sink in, Reino gathered his next words. "I have him in custody, brother."

Wrapping his fingers around the bars, Kuon tugged fiercely. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as death."

"Why haven't you killed him, Reino? Just kill the fucker and be done with it!"

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't tempted, but I wanted her to face her attacker. She needs to confront him to overcome her own demons, Kuon. Then afterwards, I figured you would want the honor yourself."

"Fuck!" Kuon yelled, shoving back, he then kicked the bars over and over. "Fuck that sonofabitch, both of them! Fuck this place!" Breathing heavily, he raked his hair back and walked circles in the cage. "Why is this happening? Why can't I just fucking be happy for once? GODDAMMIT!"

_I swear, Kuon. I'll find a way to fix this…_ Reino promised inwardly as he watched in silence at the prince's breakdown.

* * *

><p>Kuu sat at his desk in his study, lightly tapping his fingertips together as he considered what to do with his delinquent son and his whore. The simple fact that Kuon could choose someone of such a low stature made the king's blood boil beyond belief. Kuu gave that brat everything in the world. All he asked for in return was respect for his royal blood and his obligation to his kingdom. Growling with frustration, he shoved to his feet and walked over to the large fireplace, the flames flickering with intensity to mirror that of the sovereign's.<p>

"What shall we do about the boy?" Hoshi asked from his position on the couch. An open medical book pertaining to illnesses of the mind sat in his lap. "Will you have him punished?"

"Have you placed him where I asked?" The king asked without turning his back.

"Yes, sire." Hoshi said sadly.

Turning away from the warmth of the fire, Kuu walked over and took his place, sitting across from the doctor. He knew that the best way to keep his son from turning into a disobedient, laughing stock of the kingdom was to destroy the thing he wanted the most. If he could find a way to rid Kuon of the girl, then everything else would fall into place. But Kuu was no fool. He knew that if he made this decision himself, Kuon would be lost forever.

Having worked with his majesty for so many years, Hoshi could practically read his mind. Snapping his book shut, he placed it beside him. Pulling his glasses off, he stroked his beard and silently asked the kami for forgiveness for what he was about to propose. "You can always give her the choice, sire."

Looking up at the sophisticated old man, Kuu nodded once for him to continue.

"Like I said a couple of days ago, you could marry her to Reino-sama and send them back to Britain, or you can marry her off to this Sho-kun. But give her the choice. Whatever she decides, we will personally oversee her marriage. Meanwhile, it would be wise to keep Kuon-sama… well, as he is."

"That's very deviant of you, Hoshi-san." Kuu replied with a small smirk. "I would be lying if I said I was not impressed by this suggestion."

"Please, do not mistake this for anything more than my service to my country. I get no pleasure from tearing apart two people who love each other so deeply."

Kuu scoffed. "Love? That's bullshit, Hoshi-san." He folded his arms across his chest. "My son does not love her, he just hasn't had his fill of her yet. Hizuri Kuon does not fall in love. It is beyond his capabilities as a human being. Women have always been a weakness for my son as much as they have been his indulgence. I'm not sure as to what is so damn special about this one, but I must have her removed. Having her make the decision seems like the best course of action. But she will need motivation, no?"

"How about the death of the prince?" Hoshi answered.

"He is my blood heir. Why would she have any reason to believe that I would actually kill my single natural born heir?"

"There are…remedies that can imitate death, your majesty. I can assure you that they will do no actual harm to the prince's body or health. Once it is in his system, all you will have to do is put on a show for the lady, assuming of course that it even comes to that. By sharing his bed with a commoner, a ruined one no less, he has already lost his pride and integrity that is needed to be a respectable ruler."

Kuu measured this plan carefully. "It would be cruel to return her to the man who raped her."

Hoshi nodded. "Indeed, it is quite inhumane, but when looking at the country's future as a whole when compared to that of a single young girl, I would say the former is of more import, no?"

Sighing heavily with the weight of the world upon his shoulders, Kuu dropped his hands into his lap. "Do it."

* * *

><p>The tower has always been a place for the disobedience of royal offspring. It was a small, circular room with high ceiling. Two small square windows were at the very top of the tower, proving minimal light during the night. Luckily for Kyoko, when the knights threw her in, they lit torches for her. There was a medium sized bookshelf in the room as well as a large round bed, covered in thick blankets and soft pillows. As she crawled onto the bed, she laughed at her situation. Even her prison was more lavish than her own bedroom at the ryokan.<p>

Upon being tossed in, Kyoko tried to bang upon the heavy wooden doors to get anyone's attention. She wanted to speak to the king, to tell him how she felt about his son. She would even accept exile if she had to, as long it mean that Kuon would be safe. But her efforts were to no avail. Dejected, she searched the bookshelf for choice unfamiliar reading. Pulling her knees to her chest, Kyoko tugged the blankets over her lap and settled in comfortably. Eventually, the young woman had drifted into a slumber.

The large doors clanked as they were unlocked from the outside. When they were pulled open, they creaked loudly jarring Kyoko awake. Afraid of what was to come, she pulled her blanket tighter around her and swallowed the lump of terror that took root in her throat.

"Get in there, you piece of shit!" One of the knights shouted and shoved a figure inside. He then hastily slammed the doors shut, the sounds of the lock being repositioned banging loudly against the wood.

"Fuck you!" Sho shouted as he kicked the door. A moment later, he sighed, defeated. Placed his arms on his hips and turned around to take in his surroundings. Brown eyes fell on the female occupant of the room, taking the air from his lungs.

Kyoko's eyes doubled in size as she recognized Fuwa Sho. Flinging the blanket off, she crawled away from him until she fell out of the bed. Rising to her feet, she pressed her back against the cold stone wall as far as she could muster. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sho took one step forward, slack-jawed with disbelief. "Kyoko?" A rush of memories came back to attack him full force—his drunken state, her cries and defensive assaults, the blood and tattered clothing—weakening his knees. "Kyoko…"

Her pulsed became erratic, her breathing heavy and rigid. The teen's entire body trembled with overwhelming terror as she recalled her rape with vivid detail. Shaking knees crumbled and she fell to the floor. "No… why are you here… is this… is this my punishment?" Slender fingers dug into long black hair as insanity started to shadow her mind.

Seeing her in such a disarray, Sho forced himself to maintain his composure. Rushing over to the fallen girl, he reached out and placed his hand upon her shoulder in a failed effort to bring her comfort.

Kyoko screamed.


	19. Chapter 19: Ultimatum

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I have been 1) very lazy and 2) helping out a very dear friend in need. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope it is okay. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, whether you follow/fave/review or not. It means a lot to me. Take care.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19: Ultimatum<strong>

Shoving the low-hanging branches aside, he stepped out into the clearing, his dimples aching from the unrelenting smile that had taken root upon his lips. Lifting his head to the sudden wash of light, his feet stopped in their trek. Green eyes the color of sweetest grass blossomed like lilies at the breathtaking vision before him.

Her small, delicate feet kicked up splashes of the cool, spring water in the creek. The harmonic music of her laughter echoed in his ears, making his heart skip. Slender arms led to petite hands holding fistfuls of material at her thighs. The floor-length lace gown had hugged every curve and dip in her slim figure. Waves of lengthy ebon hair, billowed like silken ribbons in the arms of the wind's waltz.

Kuon closed his gaping maw and swallowed back the lump that had suddenly appeared. Forcing his limbs forward, he approached her, tenderly slipping his fingers around her lightly bended elbow. She spun in response to his gesture. Their eyes met and melted into a moment of heat. Spreading her scarlet painted lips wide, he saw the sincerity of her happiness and felt his heart skip again.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he mouthed with hoarsely. Licking his lips, he matched her radiant smirk and wrapped his spare arm gingerly around her waist. "I can't believe that you're here."

Releasing the fettered clothing, Kyoko snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their lips crashing in a spontaneous lock of bliss. Feeling him reciprocate eagerly, filled her belly with pleasant flutters. When they parted, she pressed her head to his chest and giggled. "Your heart is racing. Are you nervous, dearest prince?" She teased.

Stroking her hair affectionately, he nodded. "Of course I'm nervous. Today is the day that I finally get to make you mine. What if you're having second thoughts?"

Raising her gaze to his, she leaned up on bare tippy toes and kissed him ardently. "Impossible," she whispered against him. "I love you, Kuon. You are my world." Closing her velvety lids, she pressed her head to his cheek and forced back the tears. "Thank you, thank you for showing me such warmth and joy."

Unable to bear his wanton desires for much longer, he sunk his fingers into her hair, pulled her hair back and kissed her so passionately that his body trembled. Her knees weakened. Their hearts sang out in perfect chaotic rhythm. "I love you, Mrs. Hizuri…"

"Kuon!"

The shouting of his name startled him awake. Looking around the formerly flaxen-haired prince came to remember his current predicament. The heartwarming moment was yet another fleeting dream, his mind haunting him of what he craved.

"Kuon…" a soft, sad voice called out to him.

Groggily, he turned to face the visitor. Seeing her standing there quickly erased the sleep from his sluggish body. Finding his feet, he walked over to the bars of his cage. For a moment he refused to trust his eyes, but when she slipped her thin arms in between the bars, desperately wanting to touch him, he met her graciously. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my son!" Juliena answered. "What kind of idiotic question is that?"

Pressing her cool palm to his dirtied cheek, Kuon relished the warmth of his mother's comfort. "I'm sorry… I just didn't think he would allow you to visit me."

Her thumb stroked his cheek. When his eyes fell to hers, Julie could feel the strings around her heart tightening with agony. A sudden flash of her meeting with the king pervaded her mind, stealing her focus, and her reality…

_The queen stormed into King Kuu's den, a long, heavy brocade robe draped over her shoulders. As he turned away from his desk to greet his beautiful wife, he was met with a searing slap across his cheek. The temperature within him began to rise voraciously at her insolence. _

"_How dare you do that to our son, to __**my**__ son?!" She demanded, her chest rising and falling with vehemence. "He is the crowned prince for God's sake, Kuu. He did absolutely nothing to deserve such a—"_

"_**Your**__ son is a traitorous little leech who must be taught a serious lesson in royal affairs!" Kuu interrupted, his voice rising uncontrollably. _

"_Just what the hell has he done to warrant him a traitor? Tell me of his crimes?" _

"_Julie, I really do not have the time for this ridiculous—" Kuu muttered with an effort to walk away from the infuriated queen. But her hand snaked out taking his arm by force. "Julie!"_

"_Simply because he fell in love? Or is it because he didn't tell you?" The Queen persisted, recognizing the glare of irritation in her beloved's stare. "She is good for him! Kuu, can you honestly not see that?"_

"_She is a damaged and ruined __**servant**__ of an inn! There is nothing that can come of their affair. Kuon had an illicit relationship with someone so far below his own stature. He should have known that nothing would ever come of it."_

_Her maw fell open at the ludicrous pattering of a man she thought she had known better, however. Before she could gather her thoughts to form a cohesive argument, he bolstered on._

"_He is a prince. I understand the allure of womanizing, especially when you have such an advantage. I'm not surprised of his lascivious actions, Julie, but to bring that into my house, this royal palace, is absolutely unacceptable." Turning his back to Julie, Kuu began to pace the room in a feeble attempt to check his rage. "She has been living with him in his bedroom for God's sake. Can you imagine the scandal that will arise from such callous behavior?!"_

"_Do you have no faith in your own flesh and blood? Have you even bothered to speak with him of the matter? Just because they shared a room, or if he offered her refuge in his bedroom, in your precious palace, does not mean that they had any kind of—"_

"_Oh grow up Juliena. Has Kuon's actions ever truly given you a reason to believe otherwise? Your son is a renowned heartbreaking lady-killer. Why should this one be any different? Her station, the mere idea of being with someone so far beneath him is the only attraction that holds him to her."_

"_I cannot believe that I am hearing such a thing from you, Kuu." Crossing her arms over her chest, she dropped her head and sighed heavily. "You were in love once, my dear. Or has the weight of that damned crown made you forget?"_

"_With all due respect, My Queen, my affections for you played no role in our communion." _

_Queen Hizuri felt her heart freeze within her flesh. Lifting her eyes to her husband's back, her lips fell open in astonishment. _

_Slowly, Kuu faced his wife. The space between their bodies did nothing to ease the frost that emanated from her. "I am sorry that my words are hurting you, but it is the truth. If my father had told me to marry someone else for the sake of our position as royals, I would have done so without contention."_

"_H-how can you say that to me?" She exhorted through gritted teeth. _

_With his hands held casually behind his back, Kuu shrugged and meandered back towards Juliena. "It is true. I fell in love you, and I still love you just as much as I did when I first met you. But my obligation to my family and to my country were above all else. It still is. I was blessed to have fallen for someone of such nobility like yourself. But if that was not the case, if my father asked me to sacrifice you for my duties… I would have done so."_

_Her silence was all the answer she could provide to such a revelation. _

"_It is time that Kuon learn that same lesson. His duty is to his country, to his royal bloodline before it is to __**anyone else**__, including himself. If he cannot accept that, then he is no better than a traitor, and as such he will rot like one."_

"_Let him out, let me see my son."_

"_**No.**__"_

"_You cannot keep the prince caged like some animal—"_

"_**Then he should grow the hell up and stop acting like one! He will remain in that damned dungeon until he realizes his mistakes and accepts his fate! I swear to you, Julie that if you even make an attempt at his escape, so help me I will throw you in there with him!"**_

"Kuon, I'm afraid there is no swaying your father. He has made up his mind. I tried, my son, to get you out of this filthy confine. But, he has lost all ability to think rationally, to think like a _father._"

Pulling her hand from his face, he placed a tender kiss into her palm. Releasing her, he stepped away from the bars. Raking his greasy hair back, he cringed. "He has always been a king first. In my entire life he has never once tried to understand me, or even make an attempt at finding out what I want from life. By simply sharing his blood, I'm obliged to do as he tells me, no matter how much it destroys me in the end." Exhaling loudly, he spun to face his mother, green eyes pooling with heartbroken tears. "I love her so much. My body and my soul yearn for her. If there was any way that I could forget her, if there was anything that I could do to let her go just to keep the fucking peace… I would. But I can't do it, mother. I love her, madly and deeply and I fear what will become of me if I ever lost her."

"Oh… Kuon…" Warm streams of helplessness began to roll down her elegantly aged complexion as her heart pined horribly for her son's predicament. "I'm so sorry, son. I wish there was more that I could do… I am a Queen only in name."

Hastily walking back to the bars, he grabbed them tightly and pleaded, "Please, mother. Please, don't let him hurt her. She has suffered enough. Kyoko doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve any of this. He can do whatever the hell he wants to me, but please… Please, set her free…"

* * *

><p>Long lashes fluttered as consciousness began to beckon her. A fierce pounding assaulted her temples and throbbed behind her golden eyes. Placing her fingertips to her forehead, she massaged softly to ease the ache.<p>

"Kyoko!" a man's voice shouted as he approached her lying form. The back of his fingers tenderly touched her cheek, checking for a fever. "Kyoko, can you hear me?"

Rolling her head to the side, she instantly recognized the villain of her nightmares. Jolting up into a sitting position, Kyoko gasped and tried to crawl away from him, but her back collided against the rough, stone wall. "Get the hell away from me!" She shrieked piercingly.

Lifting his hands in defeat and in a failed attempt to prove that he was not going to hurt her, Sho obliged. He stepped back to the opposite side of the room and fell to his knees. As if losing all his strength, his arms fell against him. "Kyoko, I'm so—"

"Don't!" She shouted. "Don't you dare apologize to me now!"

Unable to meet her gaze, he looked away and closed his eyes, cowering at the fear and hatred that tainted her once angelic voice.

"You are a _monster_! You… you took from me the only thing that was mine!"

Swallowing aside any pride he may have had remaining, he pushed to his feet and forced himself to look upon the woman he so terribly wronged. "I was jealous and angry," he began, ignoring her painful pleas. Gradually, with one step at a time, he began to approach her again. "I thought you had left me for a royal, for that silver-haired sonofabitch. All I could see was—"

"Please, don't say anymore, Sho!" She placed her hands over her ears and shook her head from side to side.

"No, you have to listen to me, Kyoko! Please!" Desperation fueled his veins, replacing common sense with frightening bout of loss. Closing the gap, he crawled onto the bed before her and grasped her wrists, tugging them away from her face. "Kyoko, I'm begging you…"

"L-let me g-go!" She stammered.

Sho jerked her hands to his chest in maddening nervousness. "Please, Kyoko. I swear I never mean to hurt you like that! I was so angry and so fucking jealous. The idea of you screwing that—"

"You had no right to rape me!" She screamed. "You… you ruined me, Sho…"

Burying his face into her captive palms, he tightened his fingers around her, pulling her even closer. "I know! I know I fucked up! What I did is unforgivable! But goddammit it was because I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

The air within her lungs dissipated and her body trembled all over.

Lifting his head, Sho brought the teen into his arms and held her tight, nuzzling her neck as he sobbed heartbreakingly. "I love you so fucking much, Kyoko. When you broke off the engagement, I couldn't take it. I just couldn't accept it!"

Sticking her nails into him, she tried to push him away, but he was simply too strong. The only space between them came when he looked longingly into her eyes, lashes drenched and hair tasseled as he sought her forgiveness.

"I couldn't take it… I wanted to make sure that no one would take you from me. If I ruined you in the worst way possible then you would have nowhere to go but to come back to me…"

"You are a horrible human being, Fuwa Sho…" Kyoko whispered into his face, the warmth of her breath cascading across his lips. "You raped me, you stole from me the only thing that was mine to keep and mine to give. Now because of you, I am going to lose the only thing that matters. I _hate you_! I hope you fucking _die!"_

"No…" he mumbled.

"Yes! You will never have me! I would sooner slit my own throat than ever come back to an animal like you!"

"NO!" He yelled, shaking her. "I won't fucking allow it!"

The two guards standing just outside of their towered pen, looked uncomfortably at one another as the screaming rose in volume. They could hear her pleas for him to release her, for him to not hurt her again, but they knew that if they violate the king's orders it would be their heads on a pike outside the castle walls.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Reino asked as he approached the two guards. He could see the tension in their faces and then he heard Kyoko's violent cries. Shoving them aside, he placed his ear to the door.

"Let go of me! Haven't you done enough?!"

"No! You're mine, you always will be!"

Grabbing the guard to the right by the collar, he slammed him against the door. "Open it, right now!"

"B-but the k-king…"

"If you don't open this door right now, I'll fucking kill you myself!"

"Y-yes, your highness!" The guard fumbled with his belt to find the appropriate keys. The seconds ticked by like an eternity until finally the lock was undone.

Reino rudely jostled the guard aside and swung open the double doors. "Kyoko!" Upon entering the quarters, he found Fuwa Sho pinning her down. Storming to her aid, he pulled the teenage delinquent off of her and punched him unforgivingly. He then scooped her up into his arms and took her away.

* * *

><p>The prince carried the young girl to his bedroom, where Dr. Hoshi awaited them. A fire crackled in the fireplace, filling the room with a gentle warmth and earthy fragrance. The lights were dim as the sun began to set behind lavish windows.<p>

Reino wrapped the blanket tightly around Kyoko's shoulders and kneeled before her. He brushed a few loose ebon strands away from her complexion, tucking them behind her ear. He admired her delicate face and felt his heart began to throb with rage at the bastard who would make her feel so ashamed.

"Here is a glass of water," Hoshi-sensei offered. Reino took the glass, nodded his thanks, and then helped Kyoko take a sip. She forced a gracious smile as her shaky fingers accepted the beverage.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I had no idea that they would—"

"Please, Reino-sama, I just want to forget… I need to forget it all for now." She answered in a quiet, broken voice.

Nodding, he stood and sat down carefully beside her. Turning his attention to the doctor, his expression immediately shifted from compassionate to deathly serious. "Where is the king?"

As if on cue, Reino's bedroom doors swung open and His Majesty entered. After closing the doors behind him, he strode around to the sitting area and took his place beside the good doctor. Hoshi was dressed in slacks with his white coat as per the norm. Looking upon his adopted son, Kuu found Reino dressed casually in dark denim pants and a plain black cotton shirt with short sleeves.

Clearing his throat, he sat back comfortably and rested his hand along the armrest to his left. Shifting his eyes from his son to the girl who had created such drastic chaos, he found himself fighting the urge to strangle her himself. She sat there in front of him, shivering, appearing every bit the victim. It stirred his ire to unfathomable lengths, but he refused to allow his anger to control him.

"Father," Reino began sensing the King's displeasure with being in such close proximity to the young lady. "Have you see Kuon today?"

"Pfft," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "For what purpose would I have to visit _him_?"

Kyoko's heart tightened at the mentioning of her beloved. Every single nerve in her body wanted to fall down to her knees and beg and plead to see the prince. But she knew better. It would do nobody any bit of good, especially Kuon. So, she kept her head down and her mouth shut.

"But we aren't here today to discuss the aberrant are we?" Kuu added bitterly. "We are here to discuss _your_ options."

After a few moments of silence, Kyoko realized that he was speaking to her. "I don't understand…" she replied meekly, a feeling of abysmal dread pooling in her abdomen.

"I want you to look at me." Kuu demanded.

Apprehensively, she obliged.

"You are beautiful, I will give him that."

"Father—"

"Be quiet Reino, I am not speaking to you. If I want your opinion, I'll ask."

Grinding his teeth, he backed off and remained silent.

"From what I have heard, my son has fallen horribly in love with you. You are all he sees, all he wants. But unfortunately for this family and for my country, I cannot accept it… Do you feel as my son does?"

"Yes," she responded without hesitation, unyielding from Kuu's iniquitous scrutiny. "He means everything to me."

"Tell me, Kyoko, what are you willing to sacrifice for Kuon?"

"I wo—"

"Would you sacrifice your own life if it meant saving his? Your own future to ensure that he has one?" A hint of pleasure teased the king's tone, filling the occupants of the room with a painful resonance of discomfort.

"I would do anything for Kuon, Your Majesty."

"Anything at all?"

"_Anything_."

The fire that danced in her honeyed orbs was far superior to anything that the royal had witnessed before. It was in that moment that he had come to recognize his own victory and Kuon's inevitably sealed fate.

"Perfect, my dear. I am going to provide you with two options. These are the only options available to you. Anything else is absolutely nonnegotiable."

Gulping, she nodded once.

"Your first option is to marry Fuwa Sho."

"What?!" Kyoko involuntarily shouted. "I mean… I apologize…"

"By all rights, he was your fiancé and he has already consummated your relationship, has he not?"

"He _raped _me, sire. That is far from what I would consider—"

"Your _second_ option is to marry my son… Reino."

Reluctantly, she turned her head towards the man beside her.

"You would marry him and together the two of you would return to England. You would be a respectable woman under the care of a royal family member. You would never have to worry about seeing Fuwa again."

"Nor would I ever be able to see Kuon again, isn't that correct?"

"Of course, those are your only options."

"If I refuse?" Kyoko asked bluntly returning her eyes to Kuu's.

Smiling maliciously, the king leaned forward, an aura of dark intimidation encompassing the group. "If you refuse, I will have Kuon killed."

"I don't believe you!" Kyoko snapped defiantly. "He is your only blood heir! You would never kill him!"

Throwing his head back, he laughed wickedly. "Oh my dear child, you really are naïve. It is true that Kuon is my only _legitimate _heir. But I am a king. Do you honestly believe that I have not taken precautions to ensure my lineage would continue? Life can be a rather cruel mistress. If something were to happen to my son, I would need to be prepared for whatever is necessary to protect my country. It's just a simple matter of legitimacy."

"How could you kill your own son?" Kyoko inquired brusquely as she stood up in total insolence. "What kind of father are you?"

The king also rose to his feet. He walked around the table between the two settees, but Reino stood up to protect her from his father's wrath.

"Father, don't."

"He is a traitor. By falling in love with a whore such as you, by risking his integrity and his position as crowned prince, he has committed treason. Treason is punishable by _death_. If you refuse to accept one of the two options provided for you, and persist on being a thorn in my life, I will kill him without question and you will watch as he takes his last breath."

Without another word, Kuu stormed out of the room with doctor Hoshi in close tow.


	20. Chapter 20: Ingenious

**Chapter 20: Ingenious**

With her face in her palms, Kyoko sobbed. Hunched over on the floor, in front of the flames that licked as powerfully as she ached, she cried and cried. Her entire world was falling apart and she was helpless to stop it. Ever since she was a little girl, all she wanted was to grow up and find her happiness. In the end, all she received from life was one gunshot of misery after another. When she met Kuon, Kyoko strongly believed that her life would finally blossom with joy and love. But in the end, all she did was ruin him along with herself.

Unable to do much else, Reino sat across from Kyoko and watched as tears painted her face with the broken pieces of tragic love. Observing her in such a state, made him question his own motives and his own morals. What was okay and what was not? What level of pain could ever justify the selfish ends of desire? But without desire and without suffering, is life even worth living? His mind ran rampant, in circles of insane philosophical what-ifs that would never be answered. All he knew was that she was suffering, this innocent young girl who had only tried her damndest to be the best she could be, with integrity and as much honor as she could muster.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kyoko asked, sniffling. "I just want to be with him. I love him so much." Kyoko lifted her eyes to the handsome prince sitting in front of her. "I know that you are a good person, but… Kuon would never forgive me…"

Scooting closer to her, Reino took her hands in his and looked deeply into her moisture-coated eyes—lashed damp and clumpy, nose and cheeks rosy with sadness. "Kuon would never blame you. He would never hold this against you. My brother can be a lot of things, but he's not a fool, Kyoko. Your love is something that he would never doubt, nor your loyalty to him. But my father is a very cold and cruel man. He simply will not allow you to escape without suffering the way he feels he has been made to suffer."

"But… I can't be your burden! I can't live with myself by ruining your life the way that I have—"

"What other choice is there, to go back to the asshole who raped you, who violated you so violently?"

Dropping her head, Kyoko swallowed. "It's what I deserve."

Cupping her cheek tenderly with his warm palm, he lifted her face so their eyes were one again. "No. You don't deserve that. You are a beautiful and kind woman who deserves respect and to be valued for what you are." Pausing as he collected his choice of words, Reino took a breath and continued. "I am no Hizuri Kuon. But I am a man of integrity and I promise you, Kyoko that if you choose to marry me, I will reunite you with my brother one day. I am asking you to trust me and to have faith in your love. I know Kuon. As long as you are safe, he will wait for you and he will fight for you. But you both need time."

Shaking her head softly, Kyoko smiled forlornly to him. "Why would you go to such lengths for us? How could we ever repay a debt such as this?"

Gently stroking her cheek, Reino snickered. "Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. All I know is that a love like yours is rare and I don't want to see it wasted because of some selfish, miserable king. So, marry me. Become my wife. I will take you to London and care for you until I can reunite you with your true prince. And I vow to never touch you, or take advantage of you. I solemnly swear it, my lady."

Licking her lips, Kyoko nodded. "Okay, I will marry you. I will do what I need to save Kuon."

"You do understand that… We will be married as soon as possible? It is father's way of ensuring that we will be out of the way for whatever grand plan he may have for Kuon?"

"I… I understand. Is there any way that I could see him before—"

"Unfortunately not. The only way you can see him is after you and I… I'm sorry."

"Then let us do what must be done," she said, trying to hold her head high with a smile so blue it would make roses wilt with sorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The next morning-<strong>_

Kuon awoke to another morning of filth—the smell, the dirt on the stone floors, and things far worse—his head pounding atrociously. Looking through the small barred window of his prison, he saw that it was a very cloudy day. "Probably going to rain," he muttered to himself, recalling the day he first saw Kyoko, his precious _Rain Maiden_.

The sounds of scuffles on the stone floor behind him, as well as the creaking of the doors opening and closing caught his attention. Turning around he saw that four guards had entered. They were all personal knights to the king himself. He recalled each and every single one of them vividly as they each played a part in his imprisonment.

"Good morning, your highness." The tallest guard greeted him with naught a single smile. "I apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning, but we have brought you a companion as ordered by His Majesty."

Walking up to the bars, Kuon frowned. "I don't need a fucking companion. Why don't you just let me out?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." The guard retorted brusquely. He strode over to the empty cell on Kuon's left, opened it up, and held the door open as the other guards threw a motionless young man into it. Then he locked it up and they exited without another word.

Cursing the bastards for the chicken shits they were, Kuon looked over at the young man sprawled out on the ground. The first thing he noticed was the blonde hair. His eyes doubled in size as his body involuntarily meandered to the bars that separated them. Kneeling, Kuon observed the young man more carefully. Recognition dawned on him almost instantly at that point.

"_Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?" The Stranger snapped at her rudely. He was a rather distasteful looking blonde man, dressed in ripped black jeans and a sleeveless black vest that was unzipped halfway. He stood there as if the rain went right through him. The Stranger ran his eyes down her form with obvious lewd intentions. _

"_I'm sorry," she muttered in response to him. Standing there in the middle of the creek, she held her hands in front of her with perfect form and bowed deeply to the intruder of her fun. Standing back up, she raked her hair back and muttered another apology. "I lost of track of time, Fuwa-san." Turning around, she ran back to the blanket and gathered her things. The Stranger followed her and as she stood, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her into his arms. "What are you—"_

_He then kissed her roughly before releasing her. "Your punishment for leaving the house," he said with a smirk. _

_The Admirer's own hands curled into tight fists within the warm comforts of pockets. Swallowing, he tore his eyes from them and tried to walk away, but the sounds of her shrieks drew him back._

"_Please, Fuwa-san, you're hurting me!" She pleaded as The Stranger dragged her off into the woods._

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kuon muttered. Looking around his cell, he found a few medium sized stones. Picking them up, he strode back to the bars and tossed them violently at the unconscious man. "Wake up, you piece of shit!"

Groaning, the blonde struggled to his hands and knees. He sat back and rubbed the back of his head where the stones assaulted him. Raising his blurry vision to taller man, Sho realized he was no longer in the tower. "Where the hell am I?" He inquired rudely as he wobbled into a stance. Rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes, he approached the ebon haired cell-mate.

"You, is your name Fuwa Sho?" Kuon asked with unapologetic acidity.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Sho retorted cautiously.

Unable to control himself, Kuon fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe this shit…" falling to his knees, he wrapped his hands around his stomach and continued to laugh horribly.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Minutes later, the prince gained his composure and addressed his new _companion_. "You, you're my fucking problem Fuwa. I wish they had thrown your ass in here with me."

"Excuse me?"

"How fucking thick are you, you bastard?" Kuon shouted through clenched teeth. Fining his feet, he grabbed the bars and checked to see if any were loose. "Kyoko. You hurt Kyoko, don't pretend like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about!"

Closing his mouth, he swallowed and stepped away until his back pressed against the other side of his cage. "You know Kyoko?"

"How could you hurt her like that?" Feeling one of the bars move, Kuon found that he could twist it loose and possibly even pry it off. "She didn't deserve that! You call yourself a man, you self-serving little prick!"

"Fuck you! You don't know a goddamned thing about me!" Sho argued, refusing to acknowledge the fear that was starting to consume him. The look in those terrifying green eyes told the Fuwa heir all he needed to know. Not only was this man a friend of Kyoko's, possibly even one of her sex clients, but he was not someone that Fuwa would be able to defeat easily. "Kyoko is mine. What I do to her is none of your fucking business!"

Just then Kuon pried the bar free, giving him just enough space to squeeze into Fuwa's cell. Tossing the bar behind him in his own confines, he slid into his companion's personal space. Blood clouded his vision as he recalled how broken Kyoko was after her ordeal.

"_No, don't touch me!" She roared, kicking her legs at him, forcing the blankets to become the barrier between their bodies. Crawling to the other side of the bed, she stared at the prince with the eyes of a woman who saw nothing more than a monster before her. Wide and drenched in the waters of terror, she continued to back away from him, until she found the edge of the bed's opposite end. "You bastard, just stay away from me."_

"_Please, haven't you done enough to me…?" Kyoko pleaded. She scuttled to the floor and found the corner of the bedroom. Pulling her knees to her chest, she folded her hands before him as he approached her very slowly, his hands out in front of her. Even though his gesture was meant to reassure, all she saw was his desire to strike out. "Haven't you ruined me enough, Sho? Please… please, I beg of you… let me go or just kill me… kill me please. I can't…"_

"_I… can't live…like this…" she continued sobbing._

Moving with great speed, Kuon approached Sho and punched him the gut. The blonde keeled over in agony, but before he could hit the ground, he face was slammed against the royal's knee. Stumbling back into the wall as blood flowed generously from his nostrils, Sho knew that there was no escaping his fate now. Yet, he still refused to go out without a fight.

Grabbing him by the collar, Kuon punched him in the face once, twice, and a third time. When the teen fell to the ground, the prince kicked him over and over again, the terror of Kyoko's stare haunting him like a ghost, her tears and her screaming voice, egging him onwards. Dropping to his knees, he straddled the rapist and continued to pummel him relentlessly. Getting swept away in his own anger and vengeance, Kuon didn't see an attack coming to him.

Sho managed to slide in a strike of his own, forcing the violent stranger off of him. He crawled back against the bars with the gaping space and raised his hands before him. "Wait, wait! Why are you fighting for a woman who's obviously not yours?"

"She isn't _anyone's_!" Kuon spat, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he approached his prey. "She is a human being, not some fucking piece of property."

"She is if she's going to go through with marrying that royal!"

Stopping in his tracks, Kuon looked down at the pathetic little boy, confusion rising with a new sense of agitation. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Spitting out his own mouth full of blood and teeth, Sho clumsily pulled himself up into a stance. "Just before they came in and knocked me out, they told me that she had agreed to marry the prince, the silver-haired snake. Since she chose him over me, I'm to rot in here until their wedding is over."

"Fucking liar!" Kuon kicked Fuwa in the groin and then again in his face when he crumpled to the floor. "Reino would never do that to me!"

Sho grabbed the young man's next attack and shoved him back powerfully. He then dodged another attack and swung for his opponent's gut. "I'm not lying!" Standing up, he walked over and punched the prince in his pretty little face. He tried for a third attack, but miscalculated his own speed. Kuon dodged and followed quickly with a swift kick to the side of Sho's knee. He screamed in agony as he went down.

"Look, just stop for one second please…" Sho begged, out of breath and in unimaginable amounts of anguish. "You can hate me for what I did to Kyoko, whoever the hell you are to her, but know that I'm not lying. Ask those fucking guards, ask anyone! Prince Snake is marrying her, by the end of today no less! I swear to fucking god…"

Raising his head to the doors of his escape, Kuon realized that his entire world was about to come crashing down and there wasn't a single damn thing he could do to stop it. As he towered above Fuwa Sho, he knew that he only had control over one thing at this point and he'd be damned to let this opportunity pass him by.

Kuon walked into his cell, grabbed the bar and meandered back to the rapist on the ground. "I love her. I love her so much that I'd do anything for her! I promised her that if I ever met you, I'd fucking kill you!"

Sho's brown eyes widened as his death approached him swiftly and grotesquely.

* * *

><p>Reino looked himself over in the mirror. The three piece, double-breasted tuxedo that he had specially tailored in England finally had an occasion to be worn, and no man had ever worn a suit quite as perfectly as he did. Running his hand along the front of his attire, he grinned handsomely. "Damn, I make this look good," he mumbled to himself.<p>

_Knock, knock, knock!_ The rapping on his bedroom door drew him from his self-admiration. Stepping away from the mirror, he contemplated his next steps very carefully. Opening the door, he smiled at the good doctor. "Hoshi-sensei, please come in."

Hoshi accepted the offer and entered. He then turned about and snickered at the prince's appearance. "I must say, you make one hell of a groom, Reino-sama."

"Why thank you," Reino answered in a mocking half-bow. "You know, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off if it wasn't for you, Hoshi-sensei. Come let us sit. Shall I pour us some bourbon?"

"Indeed, that would be splendid," the elder doctor answered as he walked over to the sitting area and took his usual spot. "Your plan was quite ingenious. I will confess, I had my doubts."

Pulling two fresh glasses from the cabinet below the bar, Reino grabbed the crystal decanter of the finest bourbon available and poured the drinks, his back to his guest. "What pray tell did you doubt?"

"Well," Hoshi began, lightly stroking his beard. "What if your father had surprised everyone and agreed to Kuon and Kyoko's union? That would have thrown a very large rock into your plan."

Grinning maliciously, Reino grabbed the glasses, gave them a small swirl, and then turned around to join his accomplice. "Your drink, sir."

"Thank you very much." Taking the glass, he sniffed its luxurious scent and rested it upon the armrest. "How does it feel?"

"When I first came back to Japan, I had never expected my brother to have a weakness, certainly not one like Kyoko. Given who she is and what had transpired with her, I knew that if manipulated correctly, I could take from Kuon the most important thing in his life, the same as he had done to me. He will finally know how it feels to lose on a scale that I have lost. So to answer your question, it feels fucking _fantastic_. I cannot wait to see the look on his face."

Chuckling, Hoshi gave his drink a small swirl and then lifted it up. "Let us toast to your success. Now that you have ruined Kuon before the king, it will only be a matter of time before the crown is also yours."

"I shall drink to that!" They clanged glasses and emptied their liquor in two hasty gulps. "Now Hoshi-sensei, I suppose you will be wanting your payment, am I correct?"

Licking his lips, Hoshi nodded. "I am old, Reino-sama. I would like to take the money and go travel before I expire. I have served this family and your father faithfully for far too long without adequate compensation." Shortly after the words escaped his mouth, the doctor fell into an unbearable coughing fit. He slid off the settee onto his hands and knees, unable to breathe. Looking up at the prince with shock, he grabbed his throat and attempted to speak, but could not utter a single word.

"You see, Hoshi," Reino said as he stood up and walked over to the dying doctor. "You are the only person who knows of what I have accomplished. You are a risk, a loose end that I simply cannot leave untied. I'm sure you understand." Using his foot, he rolled the doctor onto his back and stepped down brutally over the doctor's chest. Hoshi died with his eyes open and wide.

Reino poured himself a second drink before calling in assistance for the doctor's untimely heart attack.


	21. Chapter 21: Checkmate

**Chapter 21: Checkmate**

As soon as the light of the sun filtered through the heavy curtains of his bedroom window, Reino pulled himself from the warmth of thick blankets and stood up to welcome the day ahead of him. Stretching his arms out above him, he meandered to the windows and pulled the fabrics apart. While a few grey clouds kissed the sky, the blue foundation of a brilliantly rewarding day faced him. Grinning wickedly, he turned away and fetched a black velvet robe off a setee not too far from the bed. As the material encased his bare chest, he strode towards the bath to freshen up for his wedding.

A few hours later, as the prince was buttoning up his crisp white shirt, a rapping upon his door stole his momentary attention. Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he shouted for the intruder to enter. Returning his gaze to the mirror, he buttoned the very last button and ran his palms down his chest, making sure every detail was in place.

"Good morning, my son," Kuu said kindly as he closed the door behind him. Dressed richly in a suede-wool blend tuxedo of his own, a golden brooch in the shape of the family crest was pinned to his lapel with a thin chain to the pink rose boutonniere peaking from the pocket on the left. Admiring his adopted child as he slipped delicately into his double-breasted coat, Kuu moved towards him.

"Good morning, father," Reino returned the greeting with equal warmth. "I wasn't expecting you until later." Reaching over to a small back lacquered table beside the mirror, he picked up a pink silken tie.

"I wanted to speak with you before the ceremony," Kuu replied as he stepped in front of Reino. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

Dropping his arms to his sides, he nodded for his dad to take over the tie duty. "I hope you're not having second thoughts about this, father." Reino knew that the king's affection for his natural born son was quite profound, yet he still hoped that his plan would succeed without any hiccups. Years of plotting and planning would not be ruined by simple goddamn sentiment. "I assure you that you're made the right choice, Kuon will underst—"

"No, it's nothing like that at all," Kuu interrupted. Focusing on getting the bow just right, His Majesty raised his eyes to meet the deep lavender stare looking back at him cautiously. "Do not fear, Reino. I won't be changing my mind." Brushing the smooth fabric of his son's shoulders, Kuu smiled proudly before taking one step back. As he appraised the young man, he also cherished this remarkable moment between a father and his son.

"You're making me nervous, father," Reino said softly as he took one quick look in the mirror before providing the king with his full attention. "Please, just be open."

Sighing heavily, Kuu licked his lips and nodded twice. "As you wish." Pocketing his antsy hands, he lifted his head, eyes glazed with emotion. "When we adopted you, I always knew that you were my son. You were going to embark on a journey that would only make me proud. You have blossomed into a young man so full of integrity and honor that I'm humbled to be able to call you family. What you are doing for this family, for _your_ family, _your_ brother, is more than I ever expected."

A flutter ran through the groom's chest at the mentioning of his older sibling. Grating his teeth to hold his composure, he bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

"I know that this entire situation between Kuon and Kyoko-kun is a complicated one. I have watched you and Kuon since you were children. I can tell how much your brother means to you. For you to marry the woman he loves… I understand the position it places you in, my son. But I also know that you are doing this to protect your brother and the woman that he cares for so affectionately. Kuon, while he may not exhibit such a quality at the moment, is also an honorable and loyal man. He will realize what you are doing for him. I know that, in time, he will forgive you."

_I don't want his forgiveness,_ Reino thought bitterly. _I want him to suffer, I want that bastard to know what it's like to have everything you've ever wanted to be far from your grasp, just hanging in front of you… I will make him die from the same excruciating starvation that I have suffered of for so very long…_

"I'm so proud of you, Reino." Patting his son on the shoulder, Kuu realized he eyes were damp.

Sliding the mask of gratitude onto his near-perfect complexion, Reino placed his hand on Kuu's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you, father. Your words mean so much to me, I don't think I'll ever be able to express them with words of my own."

When they parted, Kuu gleamed dotingly upon the slender man who had outgrown him. "Your actions show me just how much you care, son. Words are not necessary."

Reino turned to the small table again and grabbed a long, thin comb. The reflection peeking back at him filled him with a great sense of accomplishment. For the first time since he could remember, he was getting the statement of respect, not Kuon. For the very first time in his entire life, he would be the better son, the one more suited for the crown. Combing his hair away from his face neatly, he pulled the elongated silver strands together and tied his hair into an impeccable bun. When he dropped the comb back to its resting place, another round of soft knocking filled the room.

"I'll get that for you," Kuu walked over and swung the door open, only to be greeted by the gorgeous queen. "Julie, my love." Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly upon her matte pink lips. Looking over his shoulder to Reino, he waved lightly, "I'll see you very soon." Stepping out, he closed the door behind him.

"Mother…" Reino embraced his mother and then led her to the lavish sitting area. They sat down together. She touched his knee sweetly. "I was going to come see you after I finished getting ready."

Taking a deep breath, Juliena tried her damndest to find words of encouragement and support for her child on his wedding day. She knew that Reino was saving Kyoko's life and honor, yet she could not shake the feeling that Kuon would be so utterly against this union. A mother's heart was being terribly torn into two ragged pieces. Thinking of her youngest, brought a flow of moisture to her long-lashed gaze.

Reino wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. "I promise that I will take care of her," he whispered into her ear. "I will give her a beautiful life and I will respect her every single day, unto my dying breath."

Julie sniffled slightly as she parted from her child's embrace. Placing her palm upon his clean-shaved cheek, she met his powerful regard and forced a smile. "I know, dear," she answered, her voice as vulnerable as the emotions within her heart. "Kyoko is very lucky to have you. As much as I wish that I could watch her walk down the aisle to Kuon, the man she truly belongs with… I understand that you are the only other person who can provide her with the joy and peace of mind that poor girl deserves." With trembling fingertips, Julie wiped the escaping liquid drops from the corners of her eyes.

Inside Reino, a storm of rage and frustration was brewing. Unlike Kuu, Queen Juliena would never pass the crown of "perfect son" to anyone. It was a title that had always belonged to Kuon and always would, even if he killed the king in cold-blood. This was a reality that the silver-haired villain simply could not tolerate. But he held his tongue and refused to falter now, now that he was so damn close…

"Reino, I love you. I am proud of you for taking this step, for filling the role of protector for dearest Kyoko. Your father has a temper that can never be tamed. His obligation to the crown and all of the rules that go with it cannot ever be broken. Please, care for her. Bring her so much happiness that she forgets about the wrongs that have been done to her. Keep her safe until…" Fresh tears found their way down the delicate curves of her face.

"Until…mother?" Even though he knew what was to come, he just could not help himself. A masochistic child who had learned to anticipate being second best needed to hear the words that would tell him he was not number one, could never be… "Until?"

"Until a time comes when Kuon becomes king. Once he is king, he can be the one to break the rules that bind us to such terrible obligations. Once he is king, he can finally claim his love and be one with Kyoko. Will you do that much for me, my child?"

Narrowing his eyes at her ridiculously self-absorbed request, the prince realized he was allowing himself to waver. Looking away, he ground his teeth until his jaw ached and muttered so quietly, that Julie almost did not hear the words… "As you wish, mother…"

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Kuon looked down the aisle. The violins began to sing and the piano joined the accompaniment shortly afterwards. Focusing on the entrance, the crowned prince felt his chest tighten as soon as she turned the corner and began her trek down the white carpeted pathway. Delicate pink rose petals kissed a trail from the entrance to her place beside him. Her lace dress was stunning, taking his breath away all over again. Long, ebon curls framed the tender features of her complexion, creating an image of the most angelic.<p>

"Wow…" He whispered. _I'm the luckiest sonofabitch in the world…_he thought inwardly. It felt as if time had stopped entirely with each step that she took, coming closer and closer to him. When Kyoko was finally within reach, he offered her his hand. Gently slipping her palm into his, he pulled her to him, unable to stop the flow of joy that seeped out. "You're stunning." A paint of cerise spread across her face, making him grin. "Are you ready to become my wife, my love?"

When she raised her eyes to his, all of the color drained from her lovely skin. Ochre eyes widened like marbles as a look of absolute terror replaced the happiness that was there second's before. The bouquet of white and pink fell to the floor as Kyoko began to step away from him.

"Kyoko, what is it?" Kuon felt her release his hand. His eyes caught her red lips as they formed a single word… _No…_ "Kyoko, please…"

When he moved forward, he caught a reflection of himself in the silver chalice that they were to drink from, to symbolize their union. What Kuon saw wasn't himself. He was not the black-haired prince who would save her this day. Instead, he was a slenderer, silver-haired man with piercing lilac eyes and a malicious grin. He regarded his wife-to-be, his voice no longer fueled with genuine affection, but dripping in cruel intentions.

"What's the matter, Kyoko? Aren't I the prince of your dreams?"

"NO!" Kuon shouted as he bolted upright, cold sweat trickling down his face like rain. Grasping to fill his lungs with sustenance, he panted as he crawled out of the filthy corner that had become his bed. Raking his hair out of his face, he swallowed an uncomfortable lump and tried to focus on anything else. "This can't be happening…" he muttered to himself as he recalled the look of absolute horror on her face. Kuon grabbed the bars of his prison and hung his head with frustration. "Goddammit Kyoko… Please, please fight for me… Please don't let him take you away…"

The image of her dread-draped expression was quickly being replaced by one of elation. She stood beside Reino at the altar. He lifted her veil and kissed her passionately as they were announced husband and wife…

"Fuck!" Kuon yelled. Balling his hands into fists, he punched the bars over and over, completely numb to the blood that began to trickle from his already bruised and scraped knuckles. Gnashing his teeth together with an unfathomable pressure of angst, he closed his eyes and tried to contemplate a means of escape, any means…

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

Lifting his chin, he glimpsed over his shoulder to find the source of the applaud. Melancholy glassed green eyes mutated into orbs of severe ferocity and loathing.

"Well, well, well…" Reino snipped as he finished climbing down the stone stairs of the dungeon. Slithering his hands into his pockets, he approached his brother's cage, smirking triumphantly. "Aren't you a lovely portrait for sore eyes?"

"Fuck you!" Kuon jibed back. Opening his mouth for more vulgar retorts, he stopped abruptly. Observing the manner of attire that his once closest confidante was wrapped in made his heart drop down into the darkest pits of his stomach. "No…" Kuon whispered, his throat was sore with disbelief and trepidation.

"What's wrong, brother? Won't you congratulate me?" Reino's grin widened like wildfire as he approached the bars. "It is my wedding day after all."

"You sonofabitch!" Kuon shouted, returning to reality, as the nightmare of his beloved and his brother becoming as one flashed before him. "Fuwa mentioned that you and Kyoko were… But I never thought you'd do this to me. Why? What the fuck did I ever do to you for you take her from me like this?"

Chuckling at the pathetic state of the crowned prince, Reino felt his blood rush with a sense of satisfaction greater than he had dreamt. "Poor little Kuon," he began, mocking and malevolent. "Are you really so goddamn blind?!" Turning away from the pen, the groom paced. "You have been the biggest obstacle in my life! You are such a self-absorbed jackass that you didn't even stop to see how you have been ruining my life! I was supposed to be the son that would bring respect and honor to this family. But as soon as you were born, I was tossed aside like a goddamned rat. Father shipped me off to a foreign country so he wouldn't have to look me in the eye every morning, knowing that by passing me up for the crown, he was committing a grave sin. I did everything to show him that I was better than you, more deserving than you would ever be! You fucked every whore, flunked every class, had no interest in the political ground of this country…Yet there you were, the shining blood-kin of the king, ripe for the crowning."

Kuon could not believe the rubbish he was hearing. Licking his dry and chapped lips, he raked his hair aside and tried to absorb this revelation. "You… You did this to me for a damn crown? For a _fucking crown?!"_

"It's so much more than the crown, Kuon! God, you are always so bloody dense! I'm doing this because you ruined my life! I was supposed to have a family and have my chance at being the son that any father would be proud of! But you, you and your god-forsaken blood destroyed everything!" Comprehending his position, Reino took a deep breath to calm the fumes of ire that licked so strongly. Straightening his tux, he returned to his brother's jail. "I have worked so hard, Kuon. Since I was a child, I have worked diligently to obtain the respect and recognition I deserved from father. But when you were born, it was a constant reminder to me that I wasn't blood. I could give father everything else, but I'd never be able to give him that. That was the one flaw I could never fix and it ate away at my existence. But now… Now I have the one thing that fulfills you. Your most prized treasure is now mine."

Kuon shook his head. He wanted to yell and scream and shout. He wanted to feel his brother's flesh against his fist as he pounded the life out of him for doing this to him and Kyoko. But in the end, after all that has been said and done, Kuon knew that Reino was not worth it. The one who was worth it, the one worthy of everything that he could offer and even everything he could not… was Kyoko. All he saw was Kyoko.

"We are brothers, you were my best friend, Reino!" Kuon roared despite himself. "I would have done anything for you, I would have fought the word for your happiness. I always believed you'd do the same for me, but instead… You're taking my world from me. Please, don't do this, Reino."

"I will take her and I will watch as everything you hold dear bleeds and dies around you!"

"Don't! Don't do this to her. She has suffered enough, Reino! Kyoko has been through hell. Please, leave her out of this. This war is between you and me; don't make her a casualty for your own goddamn personal gain!"

"She is a very vital component of that gain, brother." Wiping his lips with his fingertips, Reino needed a moment to calm his erratic feelings once again. "You were always just a dick to everyone. You walked around like an entitled bastard and you didn't even realize that. Honestly, brother… I never would have believed that someone such as her could domesticate a beast such as you. I do admire you for having the ability to love someone with such passion."

"Reino… Please. Do you want me to beg? I'll get on my fucking knees and beg if I have to, anything you goddamn want, just leave Kyoko out of this! Don't take her from me, not like this…"

"I'm afraid it's too late, Kuon." Reino walked up to the bars, looked his brother in the eyes, and sneered, feeling gratified. "I'm going to marry her and I'm going to _fuck_ her like one of your whores. You have no idea what she's in for."

Kuon lunged for his throat, but Reino dodged the attack easily. His laughter echoed against the cold and lonely rock walls of the dungeon as he turned his back on Hizuri Kuon for the last time. The sounds of Kuon's final threat resounding behind him like a shadow. "I'll fucking kill you, Reino! I swear it!"

After the altercation, the defeated royal fell to the floor in a heap of sorrow and guilt. _I'm so sorry, Kyoko… Not only could I not protect you, but I fed you to that monstrosity… on a fucking silver platter…_Sitting and simmering in his own self-disgust and shame, the seconds ticked away into minutes, minutes into an hour…

_CLATTER!_

Raising his head against the bars, the imprisoned prince sighed. "Whoever you are, just go away."

"I apologize for disturbing you, your highness," a young man answered sheepishly. "But I have brought you your breakfast." The voice sounded terribly familiar, which forced the prince to roll around to greet the stranger. "I'm sorry it's not much," the boy continued.

After he put the tray down, the prince looked at the contents. It was a simple sandwich with an apple and a small copper cup of milk. "Aren't prisoners supposed to be given grits and water?" Kuon inquired. When the kid lifted his chin, Kuon almost gasped. "What are you doing here… Hikaru-san?"

Placing his right hand over his heart, he kneeled on the floor and bowed deeply. "I'm here to serve you, your highness. I have not forgotten you, or the kindness you have showed me." Seeing the royal at a loss for words, made Hikaru feel good for disobeying the king. The prince looked so horribly vulnerable and lonely, crushed and conquered. The servant could not stand for it. "Please sir, I suggest you begin with the _sandwich_." Winking, he stood up and quickly climbed the stairs to the dungeon's entrance.

Sliding his wrists through the spacing in the bars, Kuon picked up the sandwich only to find that there was piece of paper beneath the meal. Glancing up towards the entrance, he could not believe what he saw. Grabbing the paper hastily, he saw it was folded in half. Opening it, he began to read the note. Recognizing Kyoko's penmanship, his mouth fell open with shock.

_Beloved Kuon—_

_I do not know if you have heard this from anyone or not, but I needed to write to you. Something has happened, Kuon. I wish I could come see you, to feel you against my hand one last time. To feel you close to me for even the simplest second. To be able to look into your beautiful eyes and share my shame with you. _

_I am sorry, Kuon… But I have failed you. I wished so badly to become your wife. But your father does not approve of me and I cannot blame him. As a king, I can understand his position. I would never want you embark on a journey that would bring shame to your family, or to your country. My choices were limited, Kuon. To marry Fuwa Sho, the usurper of my innocence, or to watch you die. How could I ever choose from such a terrible fate? But your brother, Reino-sama, was kind enough to step forward. He offered me an option that would save you from the executioner's block. An option that would save me from further shame as well. I'm so sorry, Kuon, but I have decided to marry Reino-sama. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive my betrayal. Please know that I love you dearly, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I would do anything for you and I cannot watch you die. _

_Please… please wait for me, my love. This is not our end. Reino-sama will help me escape for a while and when the dust settles, I shall return. I shall return to you and we can finally be together again. My heart and my soul will always belong to you, my sweet prince. I will never stop loving you, I will never forget you, and I swear on my love, I will return for you, Kuon. _

_Yours always, in life and death—Kyoko._

Hikaru came back to his prince and knelt once more. "Quickly, your highness. We are running short of time."

Tears pooled in his aching eyes as he met Hikaru's stare. "When did she… how were you…?"

"I took Kyoko-san her breakfast this morning and I asked her if there were any words she wished for me to share with you. She wrote that letter and I tried my hardest not to be discovered."

"Thank you, Hikaru. You are such a great and noble man."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded his appreciation.

"She's being manipulated by my father and my bro… And his son. She doesn't even know the fucked up fate that's in store for her. And I'm stuck in this… godforsaken cell, helpless to stop any of it."

"I fear that your ability to assist Kyoko-san may not be so inevitable, your highness." When Kuon gave him a look of utter confusion, Hikaru's smiled grew brighter. Wrestling around in his pocket, the youth pulled out a set of iron keys. "I managed to steal these this morning. But we have to rush before they realize it's missing." Hastily he unlocked the door to Kuon's prison and released him.

Exiting the small space, he grabbed Hikaru and hugged him tightly. "I'll never be able to repay you." When they parted, Kuon patted his arm favorably. "Do you understand that once they discover you've betrayed them, you'll be killed for treason?"

"I understand that very well," Hikaru replied as liquid rolled down his cheeks. "But to help you and Kyoko-san, it would be wholly worth it, your highness. Now, please take these keys. It will unlock the outer door, and this brass key is the key to Kyoko-san's room. You must hurry! The wedding will be beginning any moment now, if it hasn't already. Please, reach her before she leaves her bedroom and makes the biggest mistake."

"I swear to you, Hikaru, I will never forget what you've done for me, for us!" Kuon turned deftly on his feett and ran with every bit of strength remaining within him.

* * *

><p>Juliena leaned back in the plush chair beside her bed. Longingly admiring the photograph her family, the queen had a very difficult time believing that the unfolding events of this day was in the best interests for everyone involved. Her youngest son was rotting in the dungeons, while her eldest was about to wed a woman whose heart did not belong to him. A beautiful family that was once worthy of arrogant appreciation and envy was now nothing more than the broken shards of a forgotten memory. Kuon's and Reino's faces were beaming with happiness, a sense of contentment that she had not felt from the boys for many insufferable years. Julie wanted to believe that Reino would never bring any harm or misery to his brother, but the pieces of this whole situation felt grotesquely misshapen and devastatingly immoral.<p>

_SLAM!_

The sounds of her bedroom doors crashing open and then just as swiftly slamming shut, startled the queen, making her heart pound painfully. Finding her feet, she walked towards the noise. The invader that dared to step into the royal chambers stole her breath with astonishment, so much so that the framed photograph fell from her fingers.

"Kuon?" She whispered, afraid that her emotional state of mind was making her hallucinate.

"Yes, mother, it's me." Kuon approached his mother. Grabbing her outstretched palm, he kissed her hand lovingly.

"How did you…?"

"I'm sorry, mother. But I don't have time to explain everything to you right now. I need you to tell me where Kyoko is. I checked her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Please, don't tell me I'm too late…"

Once her initial shock dissipated, Julie shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid you won't find her there, my dear. She's already on her way to the ceremony. I'm sorry, Kuon… Kyoko is probably walking down that aisle as we speak—"

"Where are they?" Kuon interrupted impatiently, desperate.

"Kuon, you can't possibly… Your father will have you hanged!"

"Mother, I don't care! I need to stop this damn wedding! Reino… he's not what you think. He's not trying to help her; he's going to destroy her."

"How can you say that about your own brother?" Julie inquired. She wasn't sure if she was asking Kuon that question, or if she was asking her own heart.

"Please, mother! I don't have the time to sit here and explain any of it! But…" Kuon sighed as his brain hurried for a solution. "Haven't you felt it at all? That something about Kyoko marrying Reino is just…_wrong_?"

Julie inhaled slowly and then offered a single nod. "The Sakura Suite, that's where they are getting married. In the cherry blossom gardens—"

"Thank you! I love you, mother!" Kuon called out as he fled the royal bedchamber.

_My boy, I pray for your success… If Reino truly is what you say, then please save that girl…_

* * *

><p>The frosted double doors of the cherry blossom gardens were swept open as Kyoko's handmaiden entered, nodding the arrival of the royal bride. The few court attendants and important political advisors of the king, took their positions to either side. Every remarkable detail was perfectly in place. The hanging branches of the blossom trees, pink flowers as exquisitely beautiful as Kyoko herself decorated the cool room. A white velvet carpet was laid out down the aisle, kissed with red and pink rose petals, awaiting the gentle steps of the young lady.<p>

Kuu turned to his son and straightened his bowtie one last time. "You look very dashing, Reino. Definitely every bit my son." The two shared a small chuckle. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," the prince replied without any hesitation. "I'm ready for this, father. I'm ready to bring her a world of joy and to help this family and kingdom."

"Good," Kuu clapped his hand upon Reino's shoulder one last time. The violins began to play, the music airy and classic just as Kyoko appeared at the mouth of the entrance. "You're a lucky man, she's beautiful."

Deep down, Reino understood the depth of hatred that Kuu had for Kyoko. This sugary-sweet attitude was nothing more than a show for all of the eyes and ears that surrounded them. Nonetheless, he smiled and accepted the kind words. Pivoting away from the adoptive parent, Reino looked down the aisle to the woman approaching. Violet eyes blossomed at the sight of her as his soft lips parted with awe.

The gown was as white as snow. Delicate lace appliques embellished the fitted bodice from the drop waist and all along the sleeves, giving them a luxurious illusion. The back was sheer and jeweled, providing pearl buttons that led down to an elegantly long cathedral train, the edges of which were also stitched with brilliantly beautiful lace. Her elongated raven hair was pulled back into a simple bun with a single diamond lotus decorating the top. From the lotus a translucent veil fell across her face, but could not hide her beauty. Kyoko's complexion was simple, clean, and sensuously flawless. The vibrancy of her scarlet painted lips gave her an allure of traditional, classic sophistication.

"Wow…" Reino said as she walked closer and closer to him. His heart began to beat faster and faster. The heat that filled his cheeks, spread across his entire face and down his neck. A kiss of sweat lingered upon his forehead as his mouth watered. _I knew she was pretty, but this… I did not expect… No wonder Kuon is a lost moronic puppy for her…_

Kyoko lifted her foot onto the step beside Reino. Keeping her eyes low only made her onyx lashes appear longer and more enticing. Softly taking the edges of the thin veil in between his fingertips, Reino lifted it over her face and hung it behind her. A delicate sheen of color kissed her cheeks when Kyoko recognized that there was no turning back. She was getting married, before all of these witnesses. She would open her mouth and pledge her life to her beloved's brother. The color began to slither across her cheeks and down her neck.

"You look absolutely ravishing," Reino commented quietly. Her eyes rose to his instinctively and he smiled to her. When she returned the gesture, he knew he had won completely. They both turned to their attention to the king, who was the officiator of the ceremony.

Kuu's voice was strong and masculine, heavy with confidence and a determination that Reino had never before witnessed. _I bet he's as eager as I am to keep Kyoko from Kuon's grasp._

"Now, for the vow exchange," Kuu continued, addressing the prince. "Please, repeat after me and then place this ring upon her finger: I, His Highness Reino Hizuri, take you, Kyoko Mogami, to be my lawfully wedded wife, before the eyes of the royal court and under the promise of God. I promise to love you, to honor and respect you, to be utterly faithful and loyal to you, from now and until death parts us."

Reino looked yearningly into Kyoko's eyes and repeated the phrase meticulously. After the last word, he lifted her hand to his lips where he kissed her ring finger before slipping the ring into place, solidifying his vow. Her hand trembled against his. He fought the urge to snicker.

The king addressed Kyoko, "Now my dear, please repeat after me and then place this upon his finger: "I, Kyoko Mogami, take you, His Highness Prince Reino Hizuri, to be my lawfully wedded husband, before the eyes of the royal court and under the promise of God. I promise to love you, to honor and respect you, to be utterly faithful and loyal to you, from now and until death parts us."

Opening her lips to repeat the vow that would permanently tether her to Reino, the young lady found that her voice would not obey. Within the confines of her chest, her heart raced and pounded, screaming at her to drop everything and run away. But then the image of Kuon being executed began to plague her vision. Swallowing her hesitations, Kyoko lifted her chin higher and repeated every word. Then she lifted Reino's hand and kissed his ring finger to finish the binding of the vow.

Kuu lifted a silver chalice that was decorated with rubies and sapphires, high above the couple. "For years, the royal ceremonies of marriage in the Hizuri family have been consummated with the sharing of wine between the bride and groom. By drinking from the same cup, they cement their bond of trust and oneship." Lowering the cup, he offered it to his son first. "Repeat after me, son: With this wine, you and I are one of mind, heart, and spirit."

Taking the chalice with both hands, Reino bowed his head and repeated the sacred royal phrase. Sipping heavily, he then returned it to the king. Who then turned to Kyoko and asked her of the same practice.

"With this wine," she began, her voice faltering ever so slightly, "you and I are one of mind, heart, and spirit." She drank the remaining wine. Kyoko could feel the cool liquid within her body, making her shiver.

"I, His Majesty Kuu Hizuri, now pronounce my son, Prince Reino Hizuri and the dearest Kyoko Mogami as husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride and make her your wife."

Bowing gratefully to his father, Reino's fingers glided around Kyoko's neck as she also stepped forward for the final practice. He began to pull her mouth to his—

"KYOKO STOP!"

Startled, Kyoko immediately spun towards the acquainted voice. Ruby red lips fell open in a look of intense bewilderment. "Kuon?" She whispered, wholly awestruck.

"Kyoko, don't do this!"

Reino's entire world came crashing down before him. _How the hell…_His confusion stalled him as he gawked at his dirty and discomposed brother. The realization that Kyoko was about to fall through his fingers smacked into Reino's face like a stone wall, making the blood in veins turn to ice. _No… No, I fucking refuse to lose here!_

"Kyoko!" Kuon shouted as he tried to run towards his beloved.

Reino reached out swiftly, taking Kyoko's slender wrist into his palm. When she flashed her eyes to him, the prince knew that he was going to seal his victory once and for all! "Kyoko," he whispered, giving her arm a tug. The force of the act spun her into him. Holding her body close, Reino kissed Kyoko passionately, legally and permanently sealing their future as husband and wife.

"It is done!" Kuu announced loudly. "Reino and Kyoko are now husband and wife, in the eyes of the law and in the presence of God." Kuu's saw his youngest fall to his knees with his hand stretched out for the woman he had grown to love so madly. "It cannot be undone."

When they broke their kiss, Kyoko's eyes were swimming with tears. In the arms of her new husband, she could not help her emotions and wrenched her gaze to the man she desired more than life itself. "Kuon!" She screamed, but her husband's arms were securely fastened around her petite form. The guards rushed into the gardens and beat Kuon down to the ground. They cuffed his hands behind his back and his feet to keep him from trying to escape. In the midst of all the chaos, the lovers never once broke their focus. Despite being dragged away like cattle out for slaughter, they held contact until Kuon disappeared around the corner.

"You're my wife now, Kyoko," Reino whispered into her ear. When her golden orbs met his, he smiled unkindly to her. "And you will never see that bastard ever again."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** I apologize for the super long wait you had to endure for this chapter. Life was really, really bad and I had lost all motivation to continue writing at all. But now that I'm finally doing okay again, I look forward to writing lots more stories, especially for Skip Beat. Thank you for being patient and for all of your support. **


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

Hizuri Kuon could feel the ice settling into his beard. As he sat curled up in a thin, tattered blanket made of wool, he lifted his chin to the small barred window of his cell. The clouds were still bleak and the snow still harsh. His body shivered as the artic atmosphere started to sink into his skin and flow within the veins of blood. He rested his head upon his folded arms that rested on the tops of his knees. Closing his eyes sent a throbbing ache into his eyes, but he simply did not care. It was the only way that he could see her. It was the only way to experience the warmth and comfort of her smile, or the silly way she danced in the rain, bare feet splashing away at the creek's cool water. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the former prince recalled how lovely she was, even in the midst of despair and tragedy, she was an angelic reprieve from the hell that was his life.

Kuon tried to recall how long it had been since he last saw her. The wedding remained excruciatingly fresh in his mind. He was so damned close to saving her from Reino, or maybe he had just deluded himself into believing that he could make a difference. He had reached the gardens, but the guards were on his tail and his father, the kind, was the officiator. There was only so long that he could delay the inevitable.

He often wondered what kind of misery Reino must have bestowed upon his beloved. Kyoko was so sweet and innocent, she never deserved to have an end, to be stuck with a fate as cruel and unforgiving as being Reino's wife. Kuon knew that is she was just an ordinary girl, one who did not affections for him, then Reino would treat her with compassion. But her fundamental flaw was falling in love with a reckless prince.

Raising his head up to the window, Kuon renewed the vow he made the day he was thrown back into this shithole of a prison. He vowed that once he was released, whether that was in ten days or ten years, he would hunt down the monster that was once his brother, and he would kill him. He would rip this heart from his chest. The former prince desperately hoped and prayed that when did commit this sin, he would be able to carry Kyoko away so they could finally have their happy ending. He wished and dreamt that he would not be too late.

_Please, Kyoko. Please, hold on. I have not forgotten you, my love. I'll never forget you and I swear I will find you and I will save you._

A familiar heaviness began to tug at his lids. Adjusting his blanket carefully, the blonde-haired prisoner laid down and closed his exhausted eyes to dream about the only thing keeping him alive—Kyoko Mogami. He reached beneath his shirt and felt a crumpled and yellowing page still tucked away against his chest. Seeking comfort in her final words, he repeated his vow over and over like a mantra until slumber finally silenced his tormented thoughts.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading <em>A Prince's Fate.<em> I know that this story did not have the happy ending you all wanted, but it was always the original plan to have there be a sequel. If you enjoyed this and are remotely interested in the second half (and conclusion), please keep an eye out. I apologize that the journey from Chapter 1 unto this Epilogue was so extensive. I swear to you guys that this will not be an issue with the new story.**

**Thank you for reading and thanks for all of your comments, follows, patience, and support. It means the world to me. Please continue to support me so I can keep on bringing you more stories. I'll see you all very soon!  
><strong>


End file.
